LINGUAGEM CORPORAL
by Debs-Chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho se considera feliz, com uma vida perfeita... Até perceber que algo vital está faltando. Ou melhor, alguém: Rin Nakagawa.  Continuação no Prólogo
1. Chapter 1

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_

* * *

_

**PRÓLOGO**

**Amor ou amizade?**

Sesshoumaru Taisho se considera feliz, com uma vida perfeita... Até perceber que algo vital está faltando. Ou melhor, alguém: Rin Nakagawa. Desde os tempos de colégio, Rin é sua melhor amiga e confidente. É bonita, inteligente, divertida...e absolutamente ingênua, alheia ao poder que exerce sobre os homens. Quando finalmente reúne coragem para revelar seu amor, Sesshoumaru descobre que ela também está apaixonada... por outro homem!

Rin sabe que significa muito para Sesshoumaru, apenas não tem idéia de que é a mulher da vida dele. A mulher que ele ama. Por isso não se surpreende quando ele a encoraja a conquistar outro rapaz, inclusive se oferecendo para ensinar-lhe alguns truques da arte da sedução... Porém, quando Rin e Sesshoumaru começam a se ver envolvidos numa série de sinais e mensagens truncadas, eles descobrem que a linguagem do corpo não mente...

* * *

_Gente, aqui estou eu novamente lhes trazendo uma adaptação, espero q gostem!_

_Ah! Dessa vez trarei o nome original do livro, bem como sua autora, só no último capítulo da estória, blz?_

_Espero reviews para que assim, as atualizações não demorem a ser postadas._

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO I**

A campainha estridente do telefone reverberou pelas paredes do quarto escuro. O primeiro toque acordou Rin Nakagawa do sono profundo. O segundo fez com que se sentasse e olhasse para o marcador digital do rádio-relógio. Duas e quarenta e cinco da madrugada.

Um telefonema naquele horário só podia significar uma de três coisas...

Desastre no estúdio. Talvez aquela chuva interminável e fora de época tivesse inundado os arquivos da Vídeo Enterprise, a companhia de produções artísticas que ela fundara havia três anos. Morte ou acidente na família. A mãe, que morava na Flórida, poderia ter caído e quebrado uma costela. Ou...

Ela apanhou o telefone no terceiro toque.

— _Alô?_

— _Rin, você estava dormindo?_

Ou talvez Sesshoumaru Taisho estivesse em outro fuso horário e quisesse ouvir a

voz dela, concluiu com um sorriso sonolento.

— _Sesshoumaru?_ — Com um bocejo, Rin afastou as longas mechas negras do rosto. — _São duas e quarenta e cinco da madrugada! Onde você está?_

— _Acabo de chegar. Voltei para os Estados Unidos. Está disposta a receber uma visita?_

— _Já é essa época de novo? A do encontro anual dos desajustados da Escola Henderson?_ — brincou.

— _Isso é um "sim"?_ — A voz familiar soou bem-humorada, como sempre.

— _O que você esperava, Sesshoumaru? Que eu enviasse um convite numa bandeja de prata? É claro que é um "sim". Mas você sabe que transformei o segundo quarto do apartamento num escritório. Terá de dormir na sala._

— _Até ontem eu dormi dentro de uma barraca numa floresta chuvosa e úmida. Acredite, o sofá da sala será perfeito._

— _Ótimo. Minha agenda está lotada hoje. Tenho reuniões a manhã toda, mas posso esconder a chave no capacho para você entrar._

— _Você tem uma reunião nos próximos cinco minutos?_

— _O quê? Onde você está?_

— _Na loja de conveniência na esquina do seu prédio. Até já._

A ligação desconectou com um ruído metálico. Somente Sesshoumaru seria capaz de ligar durante a madrugada de uma loja de conveniência! Somente Sesshoumaru seria pretensioso o bastante para presumir que ela não ficaria furiosa por ser acordada, e tampouco se aborreceria pela inconveniência de receber uma visita naquele horário.

Rin rolou na cama para colocar o telefone no gancho. Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro apanhar o robe e gemeu de desgosto ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Estava exausta, o que não poderia ser diferente. Fora dormir tarde e acordara depois de duas horas de sono. Mas Sesshoumaru não se importaria com sua aparência. Ele não a via como mulher. Para ele, ela era Rin, a antiga amiga de escola, lembrou-se ao lavar o rosto com água fria para despertar.

Foi para a cozinha e ligou a cafeteira elétrica. Sabia, pela própria experiência com Sesshoumaru, que não dormiria nas próximas horas. Ele faria questão de saber todos os detalhes de tudo o que acontecera desde o último encontro. Então, passaria a relatar seus projetos, desde os já realizados até os que ainda não haviam se concretizado.

Floresta chuvosa... Ele dissera alguma coisa sobre uma floresta chuvosa? Esse assunto poderia render a noite toda... Rin sorriu. Adorava a companhia de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru não esperava que estivesse chovendo em Phoenix, Arizona. Afinal, estava no deserto. Porém, a chuva parecia acompanhá-lo nas últimas semanas, tendo começado quando pusera os pés na América do Sul para continuar até que chegasse a sua casa, em Los Angeles. Portanto, não era de surpreender que tivesse feito toda a viagem até ali debaixo de água.

Estacionou a motocicleta na garagem coberta do prédio, ao lado do carro esporte de Rin, e desligou o motor. Estava encharcado, da jaqueta preta de couro às botas, que deixavam poças no chão conforme caminhava. A mochila era de tecido impermeável, mas duvidava que alguma peça de roupa estivesse seca após o dilúvio que atravessara.

Sesshoumaru apanhou a câmera, bem protegida dentro da maleta hermeticamente fechada. Poderia naufragar no Titanic que não ficaria danificada. Parou na entrada dos fundos do prédio e relanceou o olhar para as luzes acesas na janela do apartamento de Rin. Agora que estava ali, uma onda de medo o percorreu.

Depois de três rigorosos meses trabalhando como cinegrafista num documentário sobre a floresta Amazônica, ele chegara ao apartamento em Los Angeles e sua inteira existência de repente parecera irreal e vazia. A beira do pânico, fora incapaz de se lembrar de um só momento no passado em que havia se sentido realmente feliz. Então, recordou o passeio ao zoológico na última vez que estivera em Phoenix. Tinha sido feliz na ocasião. De fato, nunca rira tanto como nas duas semanas que passara ao lado de Rin. Lembrou-se com saudade dos dois dias inteiros em que tinham se enfiado num cinema, um dia após o outro, na mais alucinante maratona de filmes, vivendo de uma dieta de pipoca, refrigerante e sorvete. A excursão no deserto também fora inesquecível, assim como passar horas sentados na cobertura do prédio, admirando as luzes da cidade.

Como não percebera antes que só poderia ser feliz ao lado dela? Rin era sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, seu porto-seguro. A bela e iluminada Rin, com um sorriso tímido e os olhos mais puros e castanhos que ele já vira. Era inteligente, espirituosa e talentosa, mas totalmente incapaz de acreditar em si mesma. Ela não fazia idéia de como era especial. Quando se olhava no espelho, ainda via a garotinha pobre e carente que freqüentava a escola esnobe de Nova York, onde a popularidade estava diretamente relacionada ao tipo de carro que o pai possuía. Rin não tinha pai, e a mãe mal podia pagar as contas do mês, mas graças a sua inteligência privilegiada conseguira uma bolsa de estudos integral.

Para enfrentar o preconceito dos colegas, ela adotara uma atitude indiferente, como se pertencer a uma classe social obviamente inferior não importasse. Desenvolvera grande senso de humor, mas a insegurança que sentia nunca tinha desaparecido.

Apoiando a maleta da câmera no chão, ele tocou a campainha. A porta se abriu de súbito, e a luz do sorriso de Rin iluminou o corredor. Porém, o brilho dos olhos dela desapareceu rapidamente para se transformar em descrença e horror.

— _Sesshoumaru! Você está coberto de lama!_ — Percorreu-o com o olhar da

cabeça aos pés e se deteve na poça de água que se formara sob ele. — _Não se_

_mova!_

Aflita, apanhou a câmera, tirou a mochila das mãos dele e atravessou rapidamente a cozinha para colocá-las na lavanderia, onde a lama que respingou no chão poderia ser lavada mais facilmente.

— _Tire a roupa _— ordenou ao voltar. — _Tire tudo. Você vai diretamente_

_para o chuveiro._

Sesshoumaru se apoiou à porta e cruzou os braços.

— _Rin, velha amiga, você quer mesmo que eu tire a roupa aqui, no corredor?_

— _É exatamente o que quero._ — Ela também cruzou os braços com um sorriso. — _Passei horas fazendo faxina no apartamento, velho amigo._

Os cabelos negros caíam em desalinho sobre os ombros, e o rosto não revelava o menor vestígio de maquiagem. Ela parecia muito mais jovem do que seus vinte e sete anos. Do ponto de vista de um artista, aquele rosto chegava à beira da perfeição. Ovalado, queixo arrebitado, testa alta e bochechas bem proporcionadas, que lhe emprestavam um ar exótico quando ela sorria. Nariz de proporções médias, maxilar forte, lábios cheios e generosos que se curvavam num sorriso que revelava os dentes brancos e perfeitos. E os olhos... Eram de um castanho profundo, quase como chocolate. Diferente da maioria dos olhos castanhos, os de Rin não tinham rajadas douradas ou verdes nas íris. Eram puros e intensos. Fabulosos. Sesshoumaru havia procurado no mundo todo outros olhos como os dela, mas nunca os encontrara. Naquele momento, fitavam-no com um brilho de interrogação.

— _Você está ótima, Rin_ — ele disse com um rápido sorriso enquanto se apoiava ao batente para tirar as botas.

— _E você está péssimo. E essa barba?_

Era difícil dizer como ele estava sob a grossa camada de lama. Os cabelos empapados colavam-se à cabeça numa mancha prateada que descia pelos ombros, e parte do rosto bonito estava coberto por barba e bigode espessos. O nariz era definitivamente de Sesshoumaru, reto e afilado. Rin o estudou por alguns segundos. Sim, o nariz era o de um deus grego, o traço dominante no rosto dele... Até que sorrisse. Então, tudo nele se harmonizava numa aura de luz, como se aquele sorriso tivesse o poder de iluminar uma noite escura. Ele sorriu de novo, e os dentes pareceram ainda mais brancos em contraste com os pêlos prateados da barba. Parecia cansado e havia profundas olheiras sob os olhos claros. Além disso, refletiam um estranho brilho que

chamou a atenção dela.

— _Eu passei meses numa floresta da América do Sul_ — Sesshoumaru explicou enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

— _Em outras palavras, esqueceu de colocar a lâmina de barbear na mala._

Ele sorriu, sem negar, enquanto tirava a camiseta molhada. Músculos. Sesshoumaru sempre fora privilegiado nesse quesito, mesmo quando se conheceram na escola, ainda adolescentes. Ele estava na sétima série, e ela na sexta. Rin logo se tornara imune ao corpo perfeitamente esculpido. Podia sair em público com ele e ignorar a reação entusiasmada das mulheres que cruzavam o caminho. Bem, talvez ela não fosse totalmente indiferente, pensou... Caso contrário, não estaria parada ali, observando-o despir a calça e revelar as pernas fortes, fazendo-a se lembrar de que fazia quatro anos que tivera contato físico com um homem pela última vez. Rin sorriu. Com alguma sorte, sua vida amorosa mudaria em breve.

— _Qual é a graça?_ — Sesshoumaru perguntou, deslizando a calça pelos tornozelos.

— _Minha vida. Primeiro tome banho, e depois vou lhe contar todos os detalhes._

Ela espiou o corredor do andar, imaginando o que a sra. Hobbs, do apartamento da frente, pensaria se olhasse pelo olho mágico naquele momento e visse Sesshoumaru só de cuecas parado à sua porta.

— _Tem certeza de que quer que eu tire tudo?_ — ele questionou, fazendo menção de descer a roupa íntima.

— _Não é preciso. Entre._

— _Não lave a jaqueta de couro_ — ele advertiu, desaparecendo no corredor do banheiro.

— _Claro que não vou lavar a jaqueta de couro_ — Rin resmungou, meneando a cabeça enquanto recolhia as roupas sujas. Colocou-as na máquina de lavar e estendeu a jaqueta no varal.

Não podia negar, Sesshoumaru era magnífico trajando apenas roupas íntimas... Logo se obrigou a afastar o pensamento. Era ridículo ter fantasias eróticas com seu velho camarada. Ele deixara claro nos últimos quinze anos que eram apenas amigos. Além disso, um homem que costumava sair com modelos e atrizes jamais olharia duas vezes para ela.

Com um suspiro, foi para o quarto e apanhou o robe cor-de-rosa, o maior que encontrou. Entrou no banheiro envolto pelo vapor e gritou acima do ruído do jato forte de água:

— _Vou deixar o robe atrás da porta e uma toalha limpa no gabinete._

— _Está bem. Mas sabe do que eu realmente gostaria?_

— _Tenho até medo de perguntar_ — Rin murmurou. — _Do quê?_

Sesshoumaru afastou a cortina, e ela não identificou a expressão no rosto bonito. Os olhos tinham um brilho que ela nunca vira. Na verdade, aquele era o olhar de um predador... Talvez fosse a barba, que conferia certo ar selvagem ao rosto viril, Rin pensou.

— _Sesshoumaru, você está bem?_

— _Eu... gostaria de uma cerveja gelada_ — ele disse, como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta. Em seguida, fechou a cortina e enfiou a cabeça sob o chuveiro.

— _Vou providenciar_ — Rin gritou ao sair do banheiro.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, deixando que a força da água o relaxasse. Era óbvio que não estava bem! Agora, que se encontrava ali, não conseguia ter coragem de dizer por que fora vê-la. Deveria ter saído do chuveiro e tomado-a nos braços. Provavelmente, Rin estava usando sob o robe um daqueles pijamas divertidos com estampa de ursinho... De repente, nada pareceu ser mais sexy. Ele gemeu, mas logo voltou a pensar no seu problema. Tinha de dizer a ela. Aquela era a razão por ter ido até lá, não era?

Fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha pensando no que faria a seguir. Ele se vestiria, iria para a sala, tomaria uma cerveja e reuniria coragem enquanto escutava Rin contar as novidades. Então, respiraria fundo e diria a ela que... O quê? Que precisava dela? Que a desejava mais do que jamais desejara alguém? E que... Sim, teria de dizer... E que a amava, completou, incerto se poderia enunciar as palavras em voz alta.

Uma garrafa de cerveja aberta esperava por ele na mesa de centro da sala. Rin estava sentada no sofá com os joelhos dobrados e uma caneca de café nas mãos. Ele apertou o cinto do robe e se sentou perto dela.

— _Definitivamente, cor-de-rosa é a sua cor_ — ela provocou com um sorriso. — _Então, você passou meses embrenhado numa floresta? Conte-me tudo! Estou_

_ansiosa para ouvir._

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça e tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

— _Primeiro você._

— _Eu?_ — Rin suspirou e tomou um gole de café. — _Consegui fechar um contrato sensacional!_ — Os olhos dela brilharam. — _Você conhece Simon Harcourt?_

McCade olhou para a garrafa de cerveja com ar pensativo e franziu o cenho.

— _Não._

— _Ele é um bilionário que patrocina as artes e o meio ambiente. Está envolvido com programas educacionais e campanhas preventivas contra a Aids..._ —Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de admiração e respeito. — _Enfim, Harcourt é candidato a governador e me contratou para fazer toda a campanha publicitária._

— _Isso é ótimo, Rin! O que você fará? Produção ou direção?_

— _As duas coisas. E, na verdade, também vou ficar por trás das câmeras._

— _Você?_ — Ele franziu a testa. — _É muita coisa para uma pessoa só. Tenho algum tempo livre. Se quiser, posso ajudá-la._

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

— _Você está brincando?_ — quase gritou, entusiasmada. — _Oh... Esqueça. Eu não poderia pagar nem um quarto do que você costuma receber por seu trabalho._

— _Pague o preço de tabela. Parece divertido e..._

Rin colocou a caneca na mesa de centro e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, num abraço afetuoso. Ainda segurando a garrafa de cerveja, Sesshoumaru a envolveu e fechou os olhos, inalando o perfume dos cabelos sedosos. Ela era doce, quente e suave. Por que havia esperado tanto tempo para perceber que tudo o que queria estava bem ali?

— _Está contratado!_ — Rin se afastou com um sorriso. — _Vamos precisar de três ou quatro semanas para terminar o trabalho._

— _Não tenho nada em vista por enquanto._ — Sesshoumaru fitou os olhos chocolates. Podia sentir o coração acelerado. Respirou fundo. — _Ouça, Rin..._

— _Espere... Há mais uma coisa que quero lhe contar. Estou apaixonada._

Ele encarou-a.

— _Apaixonada?_

Rin sorriu, com os olhos transbordando de felicidade.

— _Finalmente encontrei o homem dos meus sonhos. Eu o conheci na semana passada. O nome dele é Kohako Yamamoto IV. Você acredita? É advogado formado em Harvard, inteligente, alto... Quase tão alto quanto você. É incrivelmente bonito, tem cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, doces e gentis. E solteiro, tem trinta e três anos e..._

Rin continuou falando, mas Sesshoumaru não registrava mais as palavras. Ela estava apaixonada. Por outro. O desapontamento se confundiu com uma onda de raiva. Por que não chegara uma semana antes? Recriminou-se. Fúria, mágoa e choque se agitavam dentro dele, provocando uma violenta contração no estômago. Sentiu-se ferido até a alma. Lentamente, colocou a garrafa com cuidado sobre a mesa, surpreso por suas mãos não tremerem sem controle.

— _Ele está aqui?_ — perguntou abruptamente, interrompendo-a.

— _O quê?_

— _Seu príncipe encantado está aqui agora?_

Quando entendeu o que ele queria dizer, Rin abaixou o rosto para esconder o rubor.

— _Claro que não!_

— _Por que não?_

— _Eu o conheci na semana passada..._

— _Se está mesmo apaixonada, Rin, o que está esperando?_

Ela fugiu do olhar penetrante e se levantou, inalando com força. Meneou a cabeça devagar, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

— _Se quer saber a verdade, Kohako nem sabe que eu existo._

Por que ele não se sentia aliviado com a revelação? Sesshoumaru se perguntou. Ela não estava ainda de fato envolvida com o homem. Porém, o advogado inteligente, bem-sucedido, rico e aristocrático na certa era o par perfeito para ela, uma pessoa com quem seria bem mais fácil conviver, alguém mais adequado do que ele jamais seria.

— _Chega de falar a meu respeito_ — Rin determinou, sentando-se. — _Conte-me sobre a floresta._

— _Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? Estou exausto._

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— _Sim, é claro._ — Observou-o com atenção. — _Você está bem mesmo, Sesshoumaru? Parece um pouco pálido._

— _Deve ser uma virose ou algo parecido_ — ele mentiu. Ela fitou-o com seriedade.

— _Sesshy, você me diria se estivesse com algum problema, não é?_

— _Claro. Você é minha melhor amiga. Acredite, estou só cansado._

Rin sorriu, e ele se esforçou para retribuir, tentando ocultar a forma como seu coração tinha se estilhaçado em mil pedaços.

* * *

_Gente, aqui estou eu lhes trazendo o 1º capítulo desta adaptação, espero q gostem!_

_Quero agradecer às reviews q recebi da_ **zisis**_,_ **Yuuki-chan s2** _e da_ **patysaorishin**: _BRIGADUUUU! Adorei as reviews meninas!_

**patysaorishin****:** _amiga, desculpa mas não sei quase nada de japonês, então não entendi muito da sua review, de qualquer forma, adorei por ter comentado!_

_Espero receber mais reviews, quem sabe assim crio inspiração pra postar o próximo cap amanhã!rsrs_

_Bjus =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO II**

Sesshoumaru havia planejado tirar a barba quando chegasse a Phoenix. Porém, quando viu seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro naquela manhã, duvidou que pudesse expor o rosto e a expressão triste e frustrada que os pêlos prateados escondiam.

Rin havia programado o relógio para despertá-lo às dez horas. Isso lhe deu tempo suficiente para tomar banho e preparar alguma coisa para comer antes da reunião de pré-produção agendada para as onze e meia.

Enquanto se vestia, balançou a cabeça, espantado consigo mesmo. Perguntava-se o que ainda estava fazendo na cidade. Durante a manhã toda, tinha oscilado entre as opções de que dispunha. Podia subir em sua moto e sumir dali o mais rápido possível. O problema era que havia prometido a Rin que a ajudaria nas gravações. Claro, quando fizera a promessa, não sabia que ela estava apaixonada por outro homem. Outra alternativa seria ficar por perto e sabotar as tentativas dela de chamar a atenção do advogado. Poderia, então, oferecer seu ombro amigo enquanto ela superava a decepção amorosa. Ou ainda, o que era mais provável, poderia agir como o velho e bom amigo e ajudá-la. Seria fácil fazê-la ser notada por um homem rico e bem-sucedido, capaz de oferecer o estilo de vida que ela sempre quisera... O mesmo tipo de vida que ela jamais teria ao lado dele, não importava quanto dinheiro tivesse no banco.

Rin sempre gostara da cultura, do requinte e do reconhecimento que acompanhavam a riqueza. Ele, ao contrário, preferia o anonimato. Podia ficar sócio de um clube de campo refinado ou comprar o melhor vinho que qualquer vinícola do mundo pudesse oferecer, mas não estaria sendo autêntico. Preferia assistir a um jogo de futebol pela televisão, bebendo uma cerveja gelada.

Na verdade, ele era feliz sendo o que era. Tinha um trabalho de que gostava, roupas confortáveis e liberdade. O fato de contar com quase meio milhão de dólares em sua conta bancária não mudava nada, exceto, talvez, a marca da cerveja que consumia e os lugares que visitava nas férias. Claro, apreciava viver com conforto e ter dinheiro para gastar em cinema, música ou qualquer outro tipo de entretenimento que lhe viesse à cabeça. No entanto, não via necessidade de ostentar a riqueza como uma bandeira. A jaqueta de couro preto era bem-vinda no clube local que freqüentava. Não tinha de se preocupar com trajes sociais. Porém, não era essa a vida que Sandy almejava, pensou com desgosto ao colocar os óculos de sol. As botas e a jaqueta ainda estavam úmidas, mas vestiu- as mesmo assim. O vento quente do Arizona secou os longos cabelos enquanto ele conduzia a Harley Davidson até a rua 44, onde se localizava o escritório da Vídeo Enterprise, a companhia da qual Sandy orgulhava-se de ser proprietária. Era abril, e finalmente havia parado de chover. O sol estava alto no céu e o clima quente anunciava que o verão seria abrasador.

Sesshoumaru entrou no estacionamento sem ter decidido o que fazer. Optou, então, por esperar para saber exatamente quem era Kohako Yamamoto IV antes de definir uma posição. Ademais, se optasse por ir embora, tinha de pensar numa boa desculpa. Rin contava com ele no projeto da campanha.

Abriu a porta da frente e entrou no ambiente frio e impessoal do saguão. Enquanto se dirigia para o segundo andar do casarão que Rin transformara na sede da empresa, tirou os óculos de sol e pendurou-os no decote da camiseta. Ao deparar-se com seu reflexo no imenso espelho na parede do hall, quase não se reconheceu. Os cabelos longos e a barba, combinados com os músculos avantajados, faziam com que parecesse um motoqueiro transviado. Por um segundo, arrependeu-se de não ter se barbeado antes de sair. Caminhou até a sala de reuniões, que era um lugar bastante amplo. Imensas janelas davam vista para a paisagem do deserto e havia uma grande mesa oval no centro, rodeada por cadeiras confortáveis.

— _Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?_ — Jakotsu Matsumoto, assistente de Rin, o interceptou logo que o viu entrar.

— _Olá, Jakotsu_ — ele saudou, notando que, por trás dos óculos, os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram de surpresa.

— _Sesshoumaru! Meu Deus, pode ser um choque para você, mas sabia que está coberto de pêlos?_

Sesshoumaru riu e fez uma mesura afetada.

— _É o meu novo estilo. Gostou?_

Jakotsu cruzou os braços e o estudou de cima a baixo.

— _Para um homem que costuma provocar desmaios das mulheres quando passa na rua, você está irreconhecível_ — disse por fim. — _Para dizer a verdade, parece que acabou de ser resgatado de uma ilha deserta._

— _Jakotsu, quando alguém pede uma opinião, não espera que se diga a verdade. Já ouviu falar de uma regra de etiqueta chamada "tato"?_

— _Reservo o "tato" para as damas aristocráticas que jamais dizem o que pensam, e não para você._ — Jakotsu abaixou a voz. — _Sabia que a chefe não teve um único encontro desde que você esteve aqui da última vez?_

Os dois se viraram para o outro extremo da sala, onde Rin estava parada perto da janela conversando com um homem que só podia ser Kohako Yamamoto IV. Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração afundar quando notou o terno elegante, obviamente talhado sob medida por um alfaiate, e a sensação piorou ao ver como o homem combinava com o traje. Era alto e forte, com ombros largos e corpo atlético. O porte altivo condizia com os traços do rosto aristocrático. Praguejou baixinho. Kohako parecia ter saído diretamente das páginas de uma revista de moda masculina.

— _Como você consegue manter um relacionamento platônico com alguém como a chefe é o maior mistério do mundo Sesshoumaru_. — Jakotsu olhou no relógio. — _Sente-se e fique à vontade. A reunião já vai começar._

Sesshoumaru cruzou a sala na direção da mesa de conferências e ocupou uma cadeira imediatamente à esquerda da cabeceira, onde sabia que Rin se sentaria. Observou-a conversar com Kohako. Os ombros dela estavam tensos, assim como o restante do corpo, e ela era incapaz de manter contato visual com ele. Nunca a vira tão nervosa. As mãos apertavam com força a valise, que ela segurava de encontro ao peito como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Por fim, Rin olhou para o relógio e disse alguma coisa. Os lábios se curvaram com timidez, o que não era nem sequer a sombra do seu sorriso habitual. Sesshoumaru se reclinou na cadeira. Se Riny não relaxasse, Kohako veria apenas uma imitação insignificante dela. Os cabelos presos num coque e o tailleur conservador abafavam toda a sua sensualidade inata. Ela dirigiu-se à mesa e, ao se sentar em seu lugar, deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

— _E pensar que tive todo aquele trabalho para encontrar o aparelho de barbear que deixei na pia do banheiro hoje cedo_ — disse em voz baixa. — _Por que não tirou a barba?_

— _Estou gostando, e até pensando em deixá-la bem grande_ — ele provocou, sorrindo.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas sua atenção foi instantaneamente desviada para Kohako quando ele ocupou o assento à sua direita, diante de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru percebeu, irritado, que o homem era ainda mais charmoso e elegante de perto. Quando seus olhares se encontraram por um breve instante, captou o brilho de desaprovação, ou talvez de desdém, nos olhos escuros. A mensagem clara era que Kohako não confiava em ninguém com uma aparência como a dele.

Kohako Yamamoto IV não era diferente daqueles jovens que tinham zombado de Rin e dele durante os anos de escola, simplesmente por causa da forma como se vestiam, por não terem dinheiro para roupas caras. Seria possível que ela não soubesse disso? Lembrou-se, então, de que, apesar do tratamento hostil que recebera, Rin sempre havia almejado ser aceita pela elite. Se conquistasse a atenção e o coração de Kohako, conseguiria tudo o que sempre desejara. Ela havia esperado a vida inteira um homem como ele.

A flecha do ciúme que o atingiu tirou-lhe a respiração. Para disfarçar, apanhou as cópias do projeto que Rin distribuía e fez seu melhor para ignorar Kohako enquanto analisava as informações. Tinha sido designado para operar a câmera portátil e flagrar as reações espontâneas das pessoas nos comícios, além de focalizar e explorar ângulos diferentes e interessantes. Era o que mais gostava de fazer, e Rin sabia disso. Era óbvio que se importava com ele... embora não da maneira como desejava. Respirando fundo, continuou lendo e descobriu que a primeira gravação estava marcada para sábado à noite, num jantar para arrecadar fundos de campanha. Harcourt faria um discurso e Sandy pretendia registrá-lo para usar como propaganda.

— _Se houver alguma pergunta ou problema durante as gravações, eu não estarei disponível_ — Rin disse, alheia à turbulência emocional de Sesshoumaru. — _Portanto, procurem o sr. Yamamoto se tiverem algum problema._

— _Kohako_ — ele corrigiu com um sorriso charmoso, voltando-se para Sesshoumaru com um olhar que parecia dizer que ele não estava incluído nesse rol.

— _Bem, tudo certo, então? Vejo vocês no sábado._ — Rin encerrou a reunião.

Ela permaneceu na sala por alguns instantes, organizando os papéis antes de guardá-los na valise. Sesshoumaru continuava sentado ao seu lado, sem intenção de ir a lugar algum. Os cabelos repartidos ao meio, caindo sobre os olhos, e a barba comprida emprestavam-lhe certo ar bíblico, como se fosse um dos apóstolos da Santa Ceia... Exceto pelo dragão tatuado no bíceps direito, Rin pensou com um sorriso. Duvidava que algum dos seguidores de Cristo tivesse uma tatuagem.

— _Bem, acho que tenho tudo de que preciso_ — disse Kohako, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. — _Vejo você no sábado à noite. O roteiro diz que devem chegar às cinco da tarde, é isso?_

— _Sim, estaremos lá._ — Ela sorriu de volta.

— _Ah, quase me esqueci..._ — Kohako retirou um envelope do bolso do paletó.

— _O sr. Harcourt pediu para lhe dar ingressos para o jantar dançante que ocorrerá após o discurso._

— _Eu não sei..._ — Rin mordeu o lábio. — _Eu não acho que..._

— _Ela vai ficar com eles, obrigado_ — interferiu Sesshoumaru, retirando o envelope das mãos de Kohako e guardando-os na valise de Rin.

— _Sesshoumaru é um antigo amigo da escola_ — ela se apressou em explicar. — _É também o melhor cinegrafista que conheço. Temos sorte ao tê-lo trabalhando conosco neste projeto._

Sesshoumaru notou que Kohako o reavaliava enquanto apertavam as mãos.

— É_ um prazer conhecê-lo._ — Os olhos escuros estavam muito mais amigáveis do que quando o tinham avaliado minutos atrás. — _Então, vejo vocês no sábado._

Com outro sorriso para Rin, ele se afastou lentamente. Ela encontrou o olhar de Sesshoumaru e sorriu.

— _E então? O que achou dele?_ — perguntou ao fechar a porta da sala de conferência para ficarem a sós.

Sesshoumaru se recostou à mesa e cruzou os braços.

— _Ele parece ser..._ — Artificial? Sério? Tedioso? Todas as palavras pareciam apropriadas, mas ele não ousou dizer em voz alta. Em vez de falar, encolheu os ombros. Rin riu e também cruzou os braços.

— _Sesshoumaru, você definitivamente não tem o dom da palavra._

— _Tem razão. Prefiro as imagens._

— _Você acha que..._ — Ela hesitou, insegura. — _Você acha que pelo menos ele sabe que eu existo?_

Sesshoumaru olhou para o chão, evitando encará-la.

— _Honestamente?_

— _Não!... Minta para mim, Sesshoumaru._ — O tom irritado traiu sua impaciência. — _É claro que quero que seja honesto, seu idiota!_

— _Bem, nesse caso preciso dizer que, se você quiser ser notada, teremos muito trabalho pela frente._

— _Oh..._ — Os ombros de Rin caíram em desalento. — _Acho que é melhor eu esquecer essa história._

— _Quer parar de se desvalorizar?_ — O volume da voz de Sesshoumaru subiu um tom, e Rin deu dois passos para trás, espantada. — _Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente, divertida, sensual e incrivelmente desejável _— ele enumerou. — _Um idiota como Kohako deveria agradecer a sorte que tem por você estar interessada nele. Se quiser mesmo esse homem... Você realmente o quer? _

Rin fechou a boca e assentiu.

— _Ótimo! Você o terá. A partir de sábado, ele passará a notá-la em tempo integral._

Tomando o braço dela, Sesshoumaru conduziu-a para a porta. Ela mal teve tempo de apanhar a valise sobre a mesa antes de ser empurrada pelo corredor.

— _Sesshoumaru! Aonde vamos?_

— _Você vai tirar a tarde de folga._

— _Mas eu não posso..._

— _Pode, sim_ — ele disse com firmeza.

...

Rin não desviou os olhos do espelho enquanto Tony, amigo de Sesshoumaru, atacava seus cabelos com a tesoura.

— _Mas eu não quero um permanente..._ — ela disse em tom de lamento. — _Já fiz permanente uma vez, lembrar-se, Sesshoumaru? Fiquei parecendo um poodle!_

— _E por acaso o cabeleireiro fui eu, querida?_ — Tony perguntou, e o ruído metálico da tesoura cessou quando os olhares se encontraram no espelho.

O homem alto e bonito usava avental verde-claro sobre calças largas, camisa branca de linho e sandálias. As cores suaves das roupas combinavam com a decoração elegante no salão de beleza. Tudo parecia limpo e brilhante, com exceção do estado de espírito de Sandy.

— _Fui eu?_ — ele repetiu com impaciência.

— _Não _— Rin respondeu lentamente.

— _Então, não tire conclusões precipitadas_. — Tony endereçou-lhe um sorriso angelical e voltou a manejar a tesoura.

Rin relanceou o olhar para Sesshoumaru, encostado ao balcão com os braços cruzados.

— _E se eu odiar?_

— _Você não vai odiar_ — Tony prometeu. — _Querida, posso garantir que você vai amar!_

Sesshoumaru conhecera Tony em Hollywood, num dos sets de filmagem em que trabalhara. Dissera a Rin que o cabeleireiro tinha uma lista infindável de mulheres famosas que entregavam os cabelos nas mãos dele, e nunca tivera uma queixa. Ele havia se mudado para Scottsdale por causa do clima, benéfico para sua asma, e muitas das clientes de Hollywood viajavam para o Arizona em vez de se arriscarem com outro profissional em Los Angeles.

— _Sesshoumaru, você será o próximo a sentar na minha cadeira_ — o rapaz anunciou. — _O estilo Robson Crusoé está fora de moda, querido._

— _Hoje não, Tony_ — Sesshoumaru replicou. — _Não temos tempo._

— _Não levará mais do que quinze minutos. Posso cuidar dos seus cabelos enquanto o produto faz efeito em Rin._

— _Mas eu ainda não concordei com..._

— _Não_ — Sesshoumaru a interrompeu. — _Tenho de fazer compras. Pretendo atualizar o guarda-roupa de Rin._

— _Você?_ — Ela começou a rir. — _Você vai comprar roupas novas para mim?_

Ele assentiu, com um sorriso que escondia um traço de tristeza.

— _Sei do que os homens gostam._

— _É disso que tenho medo..._ — Rin murmurou.

— _Fique aqui e faça tudo o que Tony mandar. Venho apanhá-la dentro de... _— Ele olhou para o cabeleireiro.

— _Daqui a duas horas._

— _Certo. Voltarei dentro de duas horas._

— _Sesshoumaru, você nem sabe meu número_ — Rin protestou.

— _Tamanho médio. Sapatos número 38, sutiã 42 e..._

— _Por Deus, Sesshoumaru! Fale mais alto! Acho que as duas mulheres com a cabeça debaixo do secador de cabelos não conseguiram escutar_ — ironizou, irritada. Porém, ele atravessou o salão com passadas largas e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— _Estamos prontos para o nosso permanente?_ — Tony sorriu com expressão sedutora.

— _Você acha mesmo que vai ficar bom?_

O sorriso se alargou no rosto bonito.

— _Querida, "bom" não é exatamente o que tenho em mente._ — Ele suspendeu algumas mechas dos cabelos negros. — _Imagine só... Cachos suaves ao redor do seu rosto. Seus cabelos ganharão vida. Sesshoumaru vai ficar maluco e não vai conseguir tirar as mãos de você. Isso é uma promessa._

— _Sesshoumaru e eu somos apenas amigos_ — ela se apressou em explicar.

— _É claro que são_ —Tony respondeu com uma risada descrente.

Rin estudou seu reflexo no espelho por alguns segundos e suspirou.

— _Está bem. Vamos lá_ — decidiu.

Sesshpoumaru colocou as últimas sacolas de compras no banco de passageiros do carro de Rin e voltou para o salão de beleza. Estava irritado e aborrecido, e a última loja onde entrara havia sido a responsável por tamanho mau humor. A idéia de estar comprando lingeries que provavelmente nunca veria o deprimiu, e a noção de que era Kohako quem veria as peças de fina seda mal encobrindo o corpo sensual de Rin o deixou louco. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Porque amava Rin e queria que ela fosse feliz, concluiu. Porque parte dele ainda esperava que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, atirar-se em seus braços e declarar que era impossível amar Kohako, já que ele era o dono do seu coração.

Ele abriu a porta do salão com uma força além da necessária. A lufada de ar frio do ar-condicionado o atingiu no momento em que entrou, e foi o que o salvou, ou teria se incendiado com a visão de Rin, sentada de costas para ele na cadeira diante do espelho. Os cabelos estavam repartidos de lado, e cachos graciosos e leves caíam ao redor do rosto bonito. Uma cascata negra se desdobrava sobre os ombros e costas. O trabalho de Tony dera volume e luz aos cabelos.

Ela saboreava um sorvete e, enquanto conversava com Tony e a cliente na cadeira ao lado, Sesshoumaru observou-a em silêncio. O movimente sutil da língua tocando o sorvete fez seus hormônios se manifestarem. Naquele momento, seus olhares se encontraram. Ele desviou os olhos com receio de revelar o desejo que o tomava. Respirou fundo ao caminhar na direção dela e forçou um sorriso.

— _Você está maravilhosa! Eu não disse que Tony sabe o que faz?_

Embaraçada, Rin abaixou o rosto e voltou a atenção para o sorvete. A cliente que estivera conversando com ela era uma senhora cujos cabelos brancos molhados caíam sobre a testa. Pelo espelho, ela olhou de Rin para Sesshoumaru.

— _Seu namorado precisa de um bom corte de cabelos e tem de fazer a barba._

— _Ele é muito teimoso quando se trata desse assunto._ — Rin se virou para ele com um sorriso de provocação.

— _Debaixo de todos esses pêlos, deve haver um homem bonito_ — a mulher observou. — _Mas não acho que seja seu tipo, querida._ — Ela inclinou o corpo para o lado e abaixou a voz, como se Sesshoumaru não pudesse ouvi-la. — _Ele não tem classe suficiente para uma jovem adorável como você._

Tony lançou um olhar significativo para Rin e fez um movimento discreto com a mão sugerindo que ela não desse ouvidos ao que a cliente dizia. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, virou-se de costas para evitar que Rin visse a mágoa em seus olhos.

— _A senhora está enganada_ — ela respondeu. — _Homens como Sesshoumaru Taisho são raros. Na verdade, levei quinze anos para encontrar um que não se apague totalmente quando comparado a ele. _

A boca de Sesshoumaru se curvou num sorriso. Aquela era sua velha e boa amiga, leal até o fim!

— _Vamos, Rin_ — chamou, tomando-a pela mão. — _Tony, eu lhe devo um favor._

— _De jeito nenhum, querido._ — O cabeleireiro se virou quando eles seguiam para a porta. — _Eu lhe devia um favor, lembra-se? Agora, estamos quites._

Sesshoumaru piscou em cumplicidade para o amigo e correu os dedos pelos novos cachos de Rin com tanta leveza que ela nem notou.

— _Sesshoumaru!_ — A voz de Tony o deteve, e ele se voltou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— _Sim?_

— _Ela é um amor._

— _Eu sei._

Sesshoumaru observou pela janela enquanto Rin entrava no carro.

— _E ela disse que são apenas amigos._

— É_ verdade._

— _Sim..._ — Tony riu. — _E minha mãe é o Papa!_

...

Sesshoumaru colocou as sacolas de compras sobre a cama de Rin e saiu apressado do quarto.

— _Vou apanhar o restante das compras_ — disse por sobre o ombro, desaparecendo no corredor.

— _Ainda tem mais?_ — Rin admirou-se, pondo-se a abrir os pacotes.

Extasiada, espalhou pela cama uma coleção de roupas para a noite, na maioria vestidos. Quando olhou para as peças, percebeu que sua boca estava aberta, e fechou-a. Então, começou a rir. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, teria comprado qualquer um daqueles vestidos. Não que fossem feios ou de mau gosto. Pelo contrário, todos eram elegantes e modernos. Porém, nunca teria escolhido nada que não a fizesse passar despercebida na multidão. Mas aquele era o problema, ponderou. Tinha de ser notada por Kohako. Abriu outra sacola e encontrou sapatos de diversos modelos e tamanhos de saltos, em várias cores para combinar com os vestidos. Quando abriu o pacote de lingeries, fechou-o rapidamente. Voltou a abrir com mais vagar, enfiou a mão e retirou uma peça tão minúscula que cabia na palma de sua mão. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, e ela jogou a calcinha de seda preta de volta na sacola.

— _Você espera mesmo que eu vista isso, Sesshoumaru?_

— _Eu não teria comprado se achasse que você não usaria_. — Ele se sentou perto dela na cama e colocou as sacolas restantes no chão. — _Acho que você deveria usar o vestido branco no sábado._

Curiosa, Rin começou a abrir uma das sacolas que ele acabara de colocar no chão, e encontrou todo o tipo de maquiagem e perfumes finos.

— _Vá em frente. Experimente suas roupas novas._ — Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para ela, ansioso, como se esperasse para ver um desfile de modas particular.

— _Sesshoumaru... Eu não tenho estilo para usar essas roupas._

— _Você quer ser notada, não é?_

Ela assentiu com relutância.

— _Pois então! Ouça, Rin, apenas coloque um dos vestidos. Se não gostar, não será obrigada a usá-lo._

— _Tem razão_ — ela murmurou.

Apanhou o vestido branco e sentiu o tecido suave. Na certa, ele havia pagado uma fortuna por aquela peça. Ela nunca usara nada parecido antes. Imaginou que se colaria ao corpo, evidenciando cada curva. Mas aquele era o objetivo, não era?

Com um suspiro, pôs-se de pé e relanceou o olhar para sua imagem no espelho. O tailleur que usava fazia com que parecesse muito mais velha. De repente, desejou saber como ficaria com aquele vestido, e olhou para Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele saísse. Porém, ele se recostou na cama, deixando evidente que não iria a lugar algum.

— _Rin!_ — Ele a chamou quando fez menção de sair. — _Não se esqueça disso_ — disse, sorrindo, e lançou uma calcinha branca e minúscula na direção dela.

Rin se trocou lentamente no quarto que havia transformado em escritório. Como não havia espelho, não pôde ver como ficara. Apenas sentiu o contato macio do tecido. O vestido se moldou ao corpo como uma segunda pele, proporcionando conforto e permitindo que se movimentasse livremente. O decote debruado revelava discretamente a curva dos seios, realçados pelo modelo do sutiã, que parecia aumentá-los. Escutou uma batida suave à porta, seguida pela voz de Sesshoumaru:

— _Você se esqueceu das meias e sapatos._

Quando ela abriu a porta, encontrou-o parado diante de si com os sapatos e a meia-calça nas mãos. Olhos ávidos percorreram-na de cima a baixo, de maneira apreciativa. Num gesto instintivo, cruzou os braços para se proteger.

— _Uau! Você está..._

Sem esperar que terminasse a frase, arrancou as meias e os sapatos das mãos dele e fechou a porta com força. O tom das meias finas combinava à perfeição com sua pele. Rin deslizou-as com vagar pelas pernas e calçou os sapatos, recusando-se a pensar em Cinderela. O modelo, confortável e elegante, completou a sensualidade discreta do traje. Arriscou alguns passos, acostumando-se aos saltos altos antes de abrir a porta. Sesshoumaru ainda estava esperando do lado de fora. Tomou-a pela mão e conduziu-a pelo corredor até a cozinha.

— _Sesshoumaru, espere! Eu ainda nem vi como fiquei e..._

Sem dar ouvidos, ele a fez se sentar numa cadeira.

— _... ainda não aprendi como andar com esse sapatos de... _

Sesshoumaru espalhou todos os estojos de maquiagem sobre a mesa. Com um gesto ágil, envolveu uma toalha ao redor dos ombros de Rin e prendeu-a no pescoço.

— _Temos de ter cuidado com o vestido branco — _explicou com um ar profissional._ — Não quero sujá-lo._

— _Sesshoumaru..._ — Rin respirou fundo, tentando soar racional e controlada. — _Sesshy, o que está fazendo?_

Ele a avaliava com olhar crítico.

— _Vou maquiá-la_ — disse distraidamente enquanto estudava o rosto bonito.

A expressão séria se atenuou, e ele sorriu, encontrando os olhos dela.

— _Você não precisa de muito. Seu rosto é perfeito. Vou apenas realçar alguns traços._

— _Você?_

— _Sim, eu mesmo. Trabalhei como assistente de maquiagem em alguns projetos. Você conhece Jim Fabrizio?_

— _É claro que sim. Todos conhecem Fabrizio, o maquiador mais renomado de Hollywood. O que tem ele?_

— _Acontece que fui assistente dele. Fabrizio disse que, se eu quiser abandonar a câmera, posso ter um trabalho de tempo integral como maquiador._

— _Ele também mencionou sua modéstia?_ — ela ironizou.

— _Erga a cabeça e feche os olhos_ — Sesshoumaru ordenou, ignorando-a. — _E a boca também, mocinha._

Rin obedeceu e sentiu os dedos em seu rosto. Para um homem tão grande, o toque era incrivelmente leve e gentil. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto viril a poucos milímetros do seu. Os olhos intensos provocaram uma onda de calor em seu corpo. Sesshoumaru estava quase sobre ela, as pernas longas tocando as suas. Encolheu-se involuntariamente, afastando-se do contato. Porém, não havia para onde fugir. Então, fechou os olhos novamente, tentando relaxar. A voz dele era suave enquanto explicava o que estava fazendo, ou pedia que virasse a cabeça para o lado. A respiração quente e doce acariciava seu rosto, aquecendo-a.

— _Pronto! _— ele disse, retirando a toalha. — _Espere um pouco! Esqueci de uma coisa... Mantenha a cabeça inclinada para trás._

Rin abriu os olhos de repente quando sentiu a mão dele entre os seios.

— _Sesshoumaru!_

Ele estava ajoelhado diante dela com o tronco pressionado contra suas pernas.

— _Fique quieta_ — ordenou enquanto passava a esponja de pó compacto no vale entre os seios. — _Esse é um velho truque de Hollywood. Vai realçar seu busto._

Rin tentou ignorar o efeito daquele toque em sua pele, lutando bravamente contra a súbita consciência de cada milímetro sólido de músculos em contato com seu corpo.

— _Você está perfeita_. — Ele se afastou e avaliou-a com um sorriso satisfeito.

Rin o encarou, hipnotizada pela veemência que identificava nos olhos dourados. Ele ainda estava muito próximo, e ela notou reflexos acastanhados mesclando-se com o dourado, cor do sol. As pupilas eram circundadas por um halo dourado mais forte.

— _Você tem olhos lindos, Sesshoumaru_ — ela sussurrou, observando as pupilas se dilatarem.

Aquele era o momento oportuno para um beijo, se qualquer outro homem que não Sesshoumaru Taisho estivesse diante de si. Em vez de fazer isso, ele pestanejou, riu e se levantou.

— _Venha!_

Rin tentou não cair dos precários saltos enquanto o seguia pelo corredor. Sesshoumaru a esperava à porta do quarto e recuou um passo, fazendo uma mesura para que ela entrasse. Após alguns passos, deteve-se diante do espelho.

— _Meu Deus!_ - exclamou, admirada.

Estava... linda! O vestido se ajustava a cada curva, deixando sua silhueta alongada e feminina. O comprimento, pouco abaixo dos joelhos, proporcionava a impressão de que era ainda mais alta, e as pernas longas e bem torneadas se delineavam sob a textura aveludada das meias. E, teve de admitir, os sapatos eram incrivelmente sensuais. Os cabelos eram uma explosão de negro e luz ao redor do rosto, os olhos ganharam um aspecto exótico, com cílios longos e encurvados, e os lábios receberam cuidadosa camada de batom vermelho, evidenciando a pele acetinada. Olhou para baixo, impressionada. Não se lembrava de ter seios tão voluptuosos. Pelo espelho, viu Sesshoumaru recostado à porta, com os braços cruzados.

— _Sesshoumaru, você realizou um milagre._ — Virou-se para fitá-lo. — _Um verdadeiro milagre._

— _Nada disso._ — Ele meneou a cabeça. — _Eu só aproveitei o que você tem de melhor._

Rin avaliou-se mais uma vez.

— _Eu só não sei se consigo usar isso._

— _Por que não?_

— _Bem..._ — Ela se calou para procurar um argumento. — _Para começar, fico muito alta com esses sapatos._

— _Ora, por favor, Rin!_

— _É verdade, Sesshoumaru! Olhe para mim. Pareço um monumento!_

— _Um monumento maravilhoso da cabeça aos pés_ — ele completou. — _E daí?_

— _Vou ficar mais alta do que todo mundo._

— _Você não vai ficar mais alta que Kohako._ — Sesshoumaru atravessou o quarto e parou ao lado dela. — _Ele é tão alto quanto eu, não é?_

— _Talvez um pouco mais baixo._

— _Nada além de alguns centímetros_ — afirmou, puxando-a para si como se fossem dançar e estreitando-a contra o corpo. — _Está vendo? Vocês vão combinar à perfeição. Ele vai adorar. Não vai resistir ao impulso de beijá-la._

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher em seus braços. Por Deus, queria ficar segurando Rin por toda a eternidade! Ela o fitava como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo, com os olhos arregalados e os lábios suaves entreabertos de surpresa.

Rin teve a súbita consciência de que se sentia bem naqueles braços. Quando ele passou os dedos por seus cabelos, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Porém, Sesshoumaru se afastou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, rezando para que ela não tivesse percebido sua ereção.

— _Acho que não posso usar essa roupa no sábado_ — ela insistiu com pesar.

— _Você está sendo negativa. Comece a pensar positivamente._

— _Seria diferente se eu tivesse um acompanhante. Mas a idéia de que tenho de atravessar sozinha aquele lugar, vestida desse jeito..._ — Rin fez uma careta.

— _Serei seu acompanhante._

— _Com essa jaqueta de couro e calça jeans? Pode funcionar em Los Angeles, Sesshoumaru, mas estamos em Phoenix._

— _Prometo usar roupas adequadas. Vai funcionar._ — Sesshoumaru propôs, gostando da idéia. A encenação lhe daria a chance de dançar com ela e tê-la por mais tempo em seus braços. — _Se você for à festa acompanhada, ficará mais interessante aos olhos de Kohako. Você sabe como funciona, o brinquedo dos outros meninos sempre parece mais interessante que o nosso._

— _Bem, como posso resistir quando você coloca nesses termos?_ — Rin respondeu sarcasticamente, sentando-se na cama. — _Está bem, mas você terá de fazer a barba._

— _Fechado!_

— _E cortar os cabelos._

Ele fez uma careta e passou os dedos pelos fios longos.

— _Gosto desse corte. Ter cabelo comprido é um estilo..._

— _Não da elite de Phoenix._ — Rin olhou para os dedos, fingindo estar interessada nas unhas.

Sesshoumaru observou-a por alguns instantes. Ele queria muito ir. Talvez Kohako estivesse interessado em outra pessoa. Talvez não gostasse de morenas. Talvez se Yamamoto estivesse fora de cena...

— _Está bem. Por você, vou cortar os cabelos._

Rin se levantou com um sorriso.

— _Ah! E eu me encarrego das roupas. Vou fazer o mesmo que você fez por mim._

— _Certo, mas acho que você não terá muita escolha. O traje exigido é black tie._

— _Sim, e seguramente essa jaqueta de couro preto não vai servir, Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru riu, e dessa vez sentiu o riso chegar aos olhos. Talvez, com um pouco de sorte, Rin percebesse que era nos braços dele, e não nos de Kohako, que preferia estar.

* * *

_Bom, quero deixar meu super OBRIGADA para_** zisis**_, por ter me feito tão feliz com sua review! Espero sinceramente q tenha gostado do cap de hoje!_

_SE eu receber reviews neste cap, posto o próximo cap amanhã, se não, só postarei qdo um review aparecer!rsrs_

_Bjus =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira com os olhos fechados, ouvindo o ruído do secador, enquanto deixava que Tony fizesse sua mágica. Havia acordado tarde naquela manhã, e fora ao salão cuidar dos cabelos e da barba. Depois que Tony o deixasse apresentável para a sociedade de Phoenix, ele tinha de apanhar o smoking que Rin escolhera para a ocasião. Ela também o convencera a comprar outras roupas, camisas e calças que nunca teria escolhido e que provavelmente não usaria. Como o traje ficaria pronto às três e meia, precisaria se apressar para voltar ao apartamento, se arrumar e ajudar Rin com a maquiagem. Sorriu. Tinha gostado de maquiá-la. Apreciava ficar tão perto dela, tocar a pele macia, sentir o calor de seu corpo...

— _Por que está sorrindo? Você ainda não viu como ficou sem a barba._ — A voz de Tony o distraiu. — _Ou está pensando numa certa morena?_

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar letal a Tony. O cabeleireiro desligou o secador, ignorando-o.

— _Sou capaz de reconhecer esse sorriso em qualquer lugar, embora tenha de admitir que nunca esperei vê-lo em você, querido._

— _Poupe-me da análise._ — Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e se olhou no espelho. — _Estou pronto?_

— _Ainda não_. — Tony o puxou de volta para a cadeira.

— _Não tem o direito de sair por aí espalhando cabelos pelo salão inteiro apenas porque eu descobri seu terrível segredo._

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho para si mesmo no espelho, avaliando o resultado. Seus cabelos estavam mais curtos dos lados e ao redor das orelhas e mantinham- se afastados da testa, mas ainda davam a impressão de mobilidade e leveza. Tony tinha feito um bom trabalho.

— _Então..._ — prosseguiu Tony. — _Percebi que não está negando nada._

— _Isso é porque estou ignorando você._

— _Negue._ — Os olhos castanhos do cabeleireiro subitamente ficaram sérios. — _Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não está apaixonado por Rin._

— _Eu não estou apaixonado por..._ — Sesshoumaru se calou e desviou o olhar. — _Droga!_

Deixando de provocá-lo por instantes, Tony cruzou os braços.

— _Sesshoumaru, se ama aquela mulher, por que diabos a está ajudando a seduzir outro homem?_

— _Quero que ela seja feliz_ — respondeu simplesmente. Tony começou a rir.

— _Você quer que ela seja feliz..._ — ironizou. — _Lindo! Sesshoumaru, eu não tinha idéia de que você fosse tão idiota! Nunca lhe ocorreu que Rin ficaria imensamente feliz se você dissesse que a ama?_

— _Ela não me quer_ — ele afirmou. O amigo riu ainda mais.

— _Diga que a ama, Sesshoumaru, ou eu mesmo vou contar a ela!_

...

Rin atendeu o telefone no primeiro toque.

— _Alô?_

— _Sou eu._

— _Sesshoumaru, graças a Deus! Estava preocupada com você._

— _Eu lhe disse ontem à noite que havia marcado horário com Tony para cortar os cabelos..._ — Sesshoumaru pigarreou — _Ele... Bem... Ele não ligou para você, ligou?_

— _Tony? Por que ele ligaria para mim?_

— _Não sei. Ouça, estou muito atrasado._

— É_ verdade. Você saiu e ficou tanto tempo fora que comecei a pensar que..._

— _Que...?_

— _Nada._ — Rin suspirou, arrependida pelo impulso.

— _No que você começou a pensar?_

— _Esqueça._

— _No quê?_ — Sesshoumaru insistiu. — _Que eu havia ido embora?_

— _Bem... sim_ — ela admitiu.

Sesshoumaru havia saído de manhã com a moto. A princípio, ela não se preocupara, mas conforme as horas passavam, tinha começado a pensar no pior.

— _Muito obrigado por confiar em mim._ — Todo o humor desapareceu da voz dele. — _Diga-me, quando foi a última vez que prometi alguma coisa e não cumpri?_

— _Nunca. Mas você está agindo de forma tão estranha que pensei que..._

— _Bem, você está enganada_ — ele a cortou. — _Eu estou na loja. O alfaiate está terminando os ajustes no meu smoking. Vou para o apartamento o mais rápido que puder, o que deve demorar mais vinte minutos._

— _Nesse caso, vamos nos encontrar na recepção. Tenho de chegar mais cedo. Sinto muito, mas não posso esperar por você._

—_Tem certeza de que não pode esperar?_ — ele indagou sem esconder a frustração. — _Eu gostaria de ajudá-la com a maquiagem._

— _Não se preocupe. Eu mesma posso cuidar disso._

— _Está bem. Use o vestido branco._

— _Já estou usando._

— _É mesmo?_ — O bom humor de Sesshoumaru foi restaurado. — _Isso é quase um milagre! Eu achei que teria de obrigá-la a colocar esse vestido._

Rin imaginou Sesshoumaru vestindo-a, e enrubesceu diante da vívida imagem que lhe veio à mente.

— _Tenho de ir. Tente não se atrasar._

— _Talvez você não me reconheça com os cabelos curtos_ — ele provocou. — _Caso isso aconteça, procure pelo homem mais elegante da festa com uma câmera nas mãos._

...

Rin nunca vira tantos homens de smoking em sua vida. Embora a temperatura estivesse alta, eles pareciam à vontade chegando em luxuosos carros com ar-condicionado e aguardando no saguão suntuoso do salão de festas. E, na mesma proporção da elegância masculina, as mulheres usavam trajes deslumbrantes, sedas e jóias.

O vestido branco, que ela havia considerado extravagante, tinha desaparecido em meio a tanto luxo. Rin sorriu ao pensar que, comparado ao da maioria das mulheres, o dela parecia simples e elegantemente discreto. Apesar de decotado, não atrairia tanta atenção. Rin avistou Kohako próximo à entrada da sala que seria usada para o discurso de Harcourt. Ele estava ainda mais atraente de smoking. Os cabelos negros, penteados para trás, emolduravam o rosto bonito, e os olhos brilhavam com a mesma excitação e expectativa que pareciam dominar a todos. Seu estômago se apertou quando tentou imaginar uma conversa com ele. Poderia administrar as emoções enquanto falava de negócios, mas depois que terminassem de discutir a agenda de trabalho, não saberia mais o que dizer. Não tinha idéia dos interesses dele.

Enquanto o observava, aproximando-se lentamente, outro homem muito elegante o cumprimentou. Deus, quem teria pensado que todos aqueles deuses gregos se conheciam! Ele estava de costas para ela, mas o traje parecia ter sido cortado e costurado especialmente para ele. E que corpo! Mais alto que Kohako, era vigoroso e forte, com ombros quase tão largos quanto...

Não, não podia ser.

Naquele momento, Kohako olhou ao redor e, ao vê-la, arregalou os olhos. Sorriu e, sem perder o contato visual, disse alguma coisa para o homem ao seu lado. Quando ele se virou, Rin identificou a alça da câmera sobre os ombros dele. Sesshoumaru!

Ela se esqueceu de respirar. Sentiu o pulso acelerar enquanto a boca secava. Nunca o vira usando cabelos curtos. Percebeu, perplexa, que nunca vira as orelhas de Sesshoumaru, e não sabia que eram perfeitas. Tudo nele era perfeito. Sem a barba, ele parecia mais familiar, e ainda assim muito diferente. Talvez fossem os cabelos, concluiu. Estavam penteados para trás, revelando seu rosto. Se ele já era lindo mesmo com a face semi-encoberta pelos cabelos, com todo o rosto à mostra era praticamente impossível descrevê-lo. Quando se fitaram, Sesshoumaru sorriu. Os olhos dele pareciam ouro líquido ao percorrê-la de cima a baixo.

— _Olá _— ela balbuciou quase sem fôlego.

— _Olá._ — Sesshoumaru fez um gesto discreto e deu-lhe as costas. Rin seguiu o olhar dele. Kohako! Ela quase se esquecera da presença dele.

— _Boa noite._ — Tomou a mão que ele oferecia. — _Está preparado?_

— _Absolutamente._ — Kohako afirmou com um sorriso. — _Você está linda._

Ele ainda segurava sua mão, e Rin puxou-a com delicadeza.

— _Obrigada._

Com o canto dos olhos, viu que Sesshoumaru sumia em meio à multidão. Traidor! pensou. Não, ele não havia deserdado. Estava apenas lhe dando privacidade. O problema era que não queria privacidade. Queria Sesshoumaru perto dela, pronto para não deixar que aquele desagradável silêncio pairasse no ar. Do outro lado da sala, Sesshoumaru observou Rin conversar com Kohako. A postura dela revelava que estava tensa. O corpo todo parecia se fechar, numa descarga maciça de ansiedade. Ela precisava de ajuda. Era preciso mais do que roupas e um novo estilo de cabelos para chamar a atenção de Kohako. Ela precisava de uma mudança de atitude. Via-a dizer alguma coisa que fez Kohako rir. Porém, não era uma risada honesta. Parecia apenas um gesto polido. Apertaram as mãos mais uma vez e seguiram em direções diferentes.

Pensativo, Sesshoumaru abriu caminho entre a multidão e seguiu Rin para a sala de conferências, onde o candidato já ocupara seu lugar no palco. Não havia tempo para conversar. Ela estaria ocupada até que Harcourt começasse o discurso, e ele tinha seu trabalho para fazer. Foi somente quando guardou a câmera que pôde se concentrar em Rin.

Ela estava parada na porta principal, conversando com Kohako e com Jakotsu, seu assistente. Viu quando Jakotsu se afastou, e percebeu que ela ficava ainda mais tensa. Trinta segundos depois, Kohako também desapareceu.

— _Olá_ — Sesshoumaru disse às costas dela. — _A banda começou a tocar. O que acha de dançarmos?_

— _Desde quando você sabe dançar?_ — Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha. — _Não é alguma coisa que se aprende simplesmente assistindo filmes de Fred Astaire._

— _Minha mãe me ensinou_ — ele admitiu.

— _Você deve estar brincando!_

— _Não, não estou. Ela me disse que boa aparência não é tudo. Ensinou-me que há três coisas que um homem tem de aprender na vida para ser bem- sucedido. Uma delas é dançar._

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão delicada sobre seu braço e conduziu-a até o salão.

— _Quais são as outras duas?_ — perguntou, curiosa.

— _Pesquisa_ — ele esclareceu. — _Mamãe dizia que memorizar as respostas para um teste não faz que um homem seja inteligente, e sim um papagaio. Mas alguém que sabe pesquisar tem as respostas para praticamente qualquer questão na ponta dos dedos._

A banda tocava uma melodia lenta, e Sesshoumaru levou-a para a pista.

— _Certo, você pode saber dançar, mas eu não sei_ — ela gemeu.

— _Apenas acompanhe meus passos_ — ele disse. — _Como foi com Kohako?_

— _Ele me deixa nervosa_ — Rin admitiu.

— _Eu notei._

— _Fiz uma piada, e acho que ele não entendeu. Gostaria que..._ – "Que fosse fácil como é com você", completou em segredo.

— _O quê?_ — Sesshoumaru fitou aqueles incríveis olhos achocolatados, tão suaves e puros.

— _Nada._ — Ela meneou a cabeça. — _Como você sabe a diferença entre amor e desejo?_

Ele riu, surpreso.

— _Está perguntando para o homem errado. Minha experiência com amor é extremamente limitada._

— _Não acredito, Sesshoumaru. Eu o conheço há quinze anos, e você se apaixonou pelo menos vinte vezes._

— _Nunca foi real. Eu me apaixonei de verdade somente uma vez._

— _Então, há diferenças... Diga-me quais são._

— _Rin..._

— _Por favor. Você é a única pessoa no mundo com quem posso conversar sobre isso._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando-a enquanto dançavam.

— _Você soube que era amor antes ou depois de dormir com ela?_ — Rin perguntou.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

— _Rin..._

— _Sesshoumaru..._ — Ela o imitou.

— _Antes_ — ele disse, por fim. — _Eu soube antes._

— _Tem certeza?_

— _Absoluta._

— _Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

— _Porque nunca fiz amor com ela._

Sesshoumaru viu a surpresa nos olhos de Rin.

— _Você deve estar brincando!_

— _Podemos falar de outra coisa?_ — ele pediu, quase com desespero. — _Você já viu o último filme de Spike Lee?_

— _Como você pode estar apaixonado por alguém e não... _

— _É preciso de dois para se "dançar um tango", Rin_ — Sesshoumaru sorriu com tristeza. — _Agora, vamos mudar de assunto?_

Rin estudou o rosto bonito. Os braços pareciam sólidos ao redor de sua cintura, e ele a segurava perto o bastante para que suas coxas se roçassem conforme se moviam. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, como ele dissera... Lembrou-se, porém, que ele tinha se referido a como ela e Kohako combinariam. Fechou os olhos, imaginando um mundo onde Sesshoumaru Taisho a enxergasse como uma mulher, e não apenas como amiga. Ele a manteria bem pertinho, e ela se derreteria naqueles braços fortes...

— _Sinto muito, mas não acredito nisso. Não há uma só mulher no mundo que rejeitaria você _— disse em voz baixa.

Sesshoumaru apenas riu.

* * *

_Agradecimentos especiais para: _**Yuuki-chan s2**_ e _**zisis**_: VLW PELOS REVIEWS MENINAS!_

_Vou manter a "chantagem" de SOMENTE atualizar se receber reviews, então por favor, escrevam uma mensagenzinha pra me fazer feliz! hahaha_

_Bjus =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Rin atirou as chaves sobre a mesa de centro e desabou no sofá.

— _Puxa! Foi incrivelmente tedioso_ — resmungou, abraçando uma almofada. — _Tenho certeza de que Kohako me acha tão interessante quanto uma caneca de cerveja choca._

— _Poderia ser pior_ — Sesshoumaru a consolou, tirando o paletó para se sentar na cadeira de balanço diante dela. — _Ele poderia ter achado você tão interessante quanto uma caneca de cerveja choca e quente._

— _Obrigada por tentar me animar_ — ela disse, inclinando a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— _Não tem de quê._ — Sesshoumaru desatou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa. — _O que você sabe sobre linguagem corporal?_

— _Não muito. Por quê?_

— _Todas as vezes que vi você conversando com Kohako, seu corpo emitia sinais para afastá-lo. Você mantinha os braços cruzados e as pernas bem rigidamente juntas. Sua postura e expressão indicavam que não queria ser tocada._

— _Não era intencional..._

Ele tirou a camisa e a pendurou no encosto da cadeira.

— _Esse é o desafio com a linguagem corporal. Na maior parte do tempo, os gestos são inconscientes. Em algum momento, você se esqueceu das técnicas femininas de conquista._

Rin ajeitou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços.

— _Tudo isso é novo para mim. Como posso ter me esquecido de algo que nunca aprendi?_

— _Postura defensiva._ — Sesshoumaru apontou para os braços cruzados enquanto tirava os sapatos. — _Você acaba de me dizer com seu corpo que não gosta do que está ouvindo, e que não pretende me dar atenção._

— _E exatamente em que edição da Playboy você leu esse artigo, Sesshoumaru?_ — ela perguntou, sem descruzar os braços.

— _Ouça..._ — ele se sentou perto dela. — _Vou lhe ensinar algumas técnicas masculinas de sedução, e se depois disso você disser honestamente que tudo não passa de bobagem, não direi mais nada. Combinado?_

Usando apenas a calça do smoking, ele se parecia com o rapaz que ela havia conhecido na escola. Sentado confortávelmente no sofá, com a perna direita dobrada e apoiada sobre uma almofada, ele a encarava. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, num gesto absolutamente sensual. Rin abaixou os olhos e assentiu.

— _Vá em frente._

— _Em primeiro lugar, não se sente desse jeito._

Ajeitou-a com delicadeza, virando-a em sua direção e apoiando o braço esquerdo dela sobre o encosto do sofá. A seguir, levou a mão direita dela até o colo, posicionando-a com a palma para cima. Por fim, com o joelho quase tocando o dela, Sesshoumaru se inclinou, aproximando-se lentamente.

— _Primeiro passo: invada o espaço pessoal da mulher. Segundo passo: contato visual direto._

— _Isso é bobagem..._

— _Ainda não terminei_ — ele interrompeu. — _Sem dizer nada, um homem pode fazer com que uma mulher saiba que está interessado nela. Sexualmente interessado._

Sesshoumaru abaixou os olhos, focalizando os lábios, e desceu lentamente para o decote do vestido. Rin sentiu uma urgência inadiável de se cobrir, mas quando os olhos dele voltaram a procurar os seus, a sensação incômoda havia passado, deixando-a com a boca seca.

— _Esse é o terceiro passo_ — ele explicou. — _Se, a essa altura, a mulher não foi embora, um homem pode passar para o quarto passo: o toque. Tem de ser um toque gentil, ingênuo, como um aperto de mãos..._

Ele ilustrou tomando a mão de Rin com delicadeza.

— _E então, ele transforma o aperto de mãos numa carícia._ — O polegar percorreu a pele macia num movimento quase imperceptível. — _Esse não é apenas um toque amigável. A mensagem é claramente sexual._

Rin fitou a própria mão enquanto ele continuava a carícia sutil e muito, muito erótica. Ao erguer o rosto, observou-o percorrendo suas pernas com o olhar. Ele não se intimidou e manteve o ritmo até os olhares se encontrarem. Ela viu o desejo reluzir nas íris âmbares. Mas lembrou-se de que era apenas uma demonstração. Ele estava representando, e nada além disso. Cuidadosamente, afastou-se um pouco.

— _Se o toque não funcionar, ou se a situação não permitir contato físico, a opção deve ser o toque simbólico._ — Ele sorriu, revelando os dentes brancos. — _Eu sei, parece loucura, mas não é._

Rin assistiu enquanto Sesshoumaru traçava com o dedo a estampa floral no tecido que cobria o sofá. Ele a encarou.

— _Isso envia uma mensagem clara de que eu preferia estar tocando você._

O movimento sutil da mão fez com que os músculos de seus ombros e braços se flexionassem. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e a boca de Rin ficou ainda mais seca.

— _Sesshoumaru..._ — começou, e a voz soou rouca. Ela pigarreou e cruzou os braços. — _Você obviamente poderia escrever um manual sobre como conquistar as mulheres. O que não entendo é o que as técnicas masculinas de sedução têm a ver comigo._

— _Kohako estava enviando sinais esta noite, e tudo que você fez foi ignorá-los._ — Sesshoumaru se levantou. — _Vou pegar uma cerveja. Quer uma?_

Ela assentiu e observou-o seguir para a cozinha.

— _Uma coisa que não mencionei..._ — Ela ouviu a porta da geladeira abrir e fechar. — _Homens e mulheres se enfeitam para atrair a atenção do sexo oposto,_ _exatamente como no reino animal. _— Sesshoumaru abriu as garrafas e jogou as tampinhas no lixo. — _Um homem ajusta a gravata, passa os dedos pelos cabelos..._ _E foi o que James fez. Tudo isso é inconsciente, lembre-se._

Ele enfiou as mãos sob o jato de água fria na torneira da pia. Ver Rin sentada no sofá, fitando-o, tivera de usar todo o autocontrole para não tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto. Fechou os olhos, imaginando-a suave e macia em seus braços... Secou as mãos no papel-toalha e usou-o para enxugar o suor que cobria sua testa. Retornando para a sala, estendeu-lhe uma garrafa.

— _Então, como eu dizia, Kohako estava enviando sinais o tempo todo. — _Sentou-se no sofá. — _E o que você fez? Cruzou os braços e o rejeitou, da mesma forma que fez comigo minutos atrás._

Ele se recostou, colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro antes de tomar um longo gole de cerveja. Rin esperou até que ele afastasse a garrafa da boca e socou-o de leve no braço.

— _Eu não o rejeitei!_

— _Oh, sim, você me rejeitou._

— _Como você sabe tanto sobre linguagem corporal?_ — ela indagou, estreitando os olhos.

— _Não sei. Li alguma coisa a respeito e, como parecia fazer sentido, comecei a prestar atenção. Já tinha visto muitos exemplos diferentes de linguagem corporal enquanto observava as pessoas. Depois de ler aquele livro, aprendi a interpretar._ — O sorriso se tornou malicioso. — _Por um tempo, usei as técnicas do livro com as mulheres. Eu podia entrar numa sala e, dentro de poucos minutos, sabia quem estava disponível e quem não estava. Sempre funcionou._

— _Aposto que sim_ — Rin murmurou.

— _Mas nós estamos fugindo do assunto. Você tem de reaprender seus truques femininos de conquista._

— _Que são...?_

— _As palmas das mãos_ — ele declarou com gravidade.

—_Tenho até medo de perguntar o que isso significa._ — Ela riu. Com expressão séria, Sesshoumaru virou as mãos com as palmas para cima.

— _É um gesto de rendição. Não é violento nem agressivo. Estudos sobre linguagem corporal mostram que as mulheres, em particular, apresentam as palmas das mãos para o homem em que estão interessadas. Creio que esteja relacionado ao fato de os homens serem considerados agressivos e as mulheres passivas._

— _Isso é absolutamente machista._ — Rin fez uma careta.

— _Seja como for, é assim que funciona. Tenho certeza de que Kohako Yamamoto não leu o mesmo livro que eu, mas inconscientemente ele vai reconhecer qualquer um desses sinais que você envia._

— _Então, você quer que eu caminhe até ele com as palmas das mãos erguidas?_ — ela perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

— _Tente ser um pouco mais sutil._ — Ele a encarou. — _Tire o cabelo dos olhos._

Rin obedeceu.

— _Ah, querida, você acabou de me mostrar a palma da mão._

— _Não fiz isso._

— _Fez sim. Instintivamente, na base do cérebro onde os hormônios são comandados, seu corpo reconhece que sou um homem._

— _Hormônios?_ — ela ironizou. — _Humm... Muito científico._

— _Assim como expor as palmas das mãos funciona com os homens, todas as técnicas masculinas de sedução também funcionam com mulheres. Você já sabe, invadir o espaço pessoal, contato visual, toque substituto... Ah, quase me esqueci das pernas..._

Inclinou-se e puxou as pernas de Rin para a frente. Com rapidez, calçou os sapatos que ela havia tirado para se acomodar no sofá.

— _Sesshoumaru! Pare com isso..._ — ela se queixou.

— _Sente-se direito_ — ele disse com impaciência. — _Agora, cruze as pernas._

O som suave das meias de seda roçando sob o vestido pareceu ecoar na sala. Sesshoumaru sentiu que começava a suar de novo. A barra do vestido subiu, e Rin se apressou em puxá-la.

— _Se você fizer isso, vai passar a mensagem de que quer ficar confortável. _— ele avisou, detendo-a. — _Se deixar as pernas aparecerem, estará no caminho certo para seduzir um homem._

— _Se eu deixar como está, serei presa por atentado ao pudor._

— _Sabe o que eu acho?_

— _Eu nunca sei o que você acha, Sesshoumaru._

— _Acho que, em nome de sua carreira, você teve de alterar sua linguagem corporal. Você evita contato visual e limita seus movimentos ao mínimo, pois precisa se assegurar de não enviar os sinais errados. Talvez seja mais difícil lidar com Kohako na esfera romântica porque ele também é um homem de negócios._

— _Obrigada, dr. Freud. Não vai fazer nenhum comentário sobre a influência da minha mãe na minha vida?_

— _Se quer que Kohako saiba que está interessada_ — Sesshoumaru ignorou-a, terminando o último gole de cerveja. — _tem de dizer a ele, e a forma mais fácil de fazer isso é com o seu corpo._

Rin bebeu devagar a própria cerveja.

—_Você nunca me contou a terceira coisa_ — ela disse de repente.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— _Que terceira coisa?_

— _Sua mãe disse que havia três coisas que os homens precisavam saber para ter sucesso. Dançar, saber como fazer pesquisas... E a terceira?_

— _Diz respeito a fazer amor._ — Sesshoumaru sorriu. — _O tamanho do coração de um homem é mais importante que o tamanho de seu membro._

Rin enrubesceu.

— _Ela não disse isso._

— _Eu juro, são as palavras exatas dela._

— _Recuso-me a acreditar._

— _Ela também me deu uma caixa de preservativos em cada aniversário,_ _começando quando eu tinha doze anos._

— _Não é possível._

— _Bem, as pessoas são cheias de surpresas. As aparências enganam. E essa foi a verdadeira lição que ela me ensinou._

Rin se lembrava da sra. Taisho, uma mulher recatada de sorriso tímido que havia morrido quando ele estava no último ano do colegial.

— _Eu ainda sinto falta dela_ — ela murmurou com suavidade.

— _Sim _— ele disse. — _Eu também._

...

— _Meu Deus!_ — Rin empurrou o prato. — _Estava faminta. Eu almocei hoje?_

— _Não enquanto eu estava olhando._ — Sesshoumaru se inclinou na cadeira de balanço para pegar outro pedaço de pizza.

— _Agora, que já matei a fome, percebi que estou exausta. Não sei se vou sobreviver por cinco semanas nesse trabalho. E amanhã terei de operar a segunda câmera. O avô de O'Rilley faleceu e ele teve de voar para Montana para o funeral._

— _Qual é a agenda para amanhã?_

— _Discurso de Harcourt na universidade._ — Ela fechou os olhos. — _E Kohako estará lá. O que devo vestir?_

— _O mesmo que está usando agora. Short e top. É muito sexy._

Surpresa, Rin olhou para ele, mas Sesshoumaru estava ocupado apanhando o último pedaço de pizza da caixa.

— _Sesshoumaru?_

— _Sim?_ — perguntou sem erguer os olhos.

— _Poderia me fazer um favor?_

Ele fitou-a, e o dourado brilhante das íris em contraste com a pele bronzeada a afetou. Ele colocou o prato com o pedaço de pizza intocado na mesa de centro e se levantou, limpando as mãos no guardanapo.

— _Quer que eu faça massagem nas suas costas?_ — Posicionou-se ao lado do sofá. — _Vire-se._

Confusa, ela inclinou a cabeça. Ele parecia tão sério, olhando-a, sem sorrir. Ao ver que não responderia logo, Sesshoumaru sentou-se perto dela no sofá, empurrando-a de leve para se acomodar. Ela deitou-se de barriga para baixo, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados. Sentiu a coxa musculosa pressioná-la quando ele afastou seus cabelos. E então as mãos fortes acariciaram suas costas. Fechou os olhos. O toque dele era gentil, suave e quase íntimo, como o de um amante. De repente, tomou-se consciente da proximidade e se lembrou do primeiro passo: invadir o espaço pessoal da mulher...

Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Mas ele olhou-a apenas por um breve instante, ainda sem sorrir, e então desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, que continuavam a massageá-la. Enquanto o observava, percebeu que os músculos do maxilar se contraíram, como se ele estivesse apertando os dentes. Rin voltou a apoiar o queixo nas costas da mão, convencida de que estava imaginando coisas. Sesshoumaru não estava usando a linguagem corporal para lhe enviar mensagens escondidas. De jeito nenhum! Se estivesse, havia se esquecido do segundo passo: contato visual.

— _Você promete não parar se eu fizer uma confissão?_

— _Uma confissão?_ — Sesshoumaru hesitou. — _Está bem_ — disse em tom neutro, escondendo a súbita aceleração do pulso. — _Estou ouvindo._

— _Massagem nas costas não era o favor que eu ia pedir._

E ele esperando que ela confessasse estar loucamente apaixonada...

— _Não era?_

— _Eu queria pedir..._ — As mãos continuaram o movimento suave, e ela moveu o pescoço para lhe dar mais acesso.

— _Quando estivermos em público, você se importaria de me chamar de Senhorita Nakagawa?_ — Ele parou, e Rin virou-se para trás. — _Sei que parece estranho, mas as pessoas com quem me relaciono sempre me chamaram assim, e se ouvirem você me chamar de Rin, começarão a fazer o mesmo e..._

— _Senhorita Nakagawa..._ — Sesshoumaru repetiu.

Ele retomou a massagem.

— _Não, mas farei o que está pedindo se você me lembrar até que eu me acostume. Senhorita Nakagawa_ — ele repetiu, experimentando. — _É uma forma bonita de chamar._

Ela fechou os olhos de novo.

— _Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. Você é um grande amigo._

— _Sim_ — ele disse suavemente. — _Eu sei._

Momentos depois, a respiração de Rin se tornou lenta e estável. Sesshoumaru se levantou com cuidado e encontrou uma manta para cobri-la. Senhorita Nakagawa... Essa forma de chamá-la combinava com ela. Com a aparência refinada, com a poderosa posição como presidente de uma companhia, com seu lugar na alta sociedade. Senhorita Rin Nakagawa, e não apenas Rin.

Mas era Rin que ele desejava, a jovem doce e vulnerável que precisava da sua amizade, do seu conselho, da sua ajuda. Rin Nakagawa era uma mulher adulta, sofisticada, elegante e controlada. E depois que ela tivesse conquistado Kohako Yamamoto IV, não precisaria mais de Sesshoumaru. Não haveria espaço em sua vida para ele. Suspirou, lembrando-se de que, naquele momento, ela ainda precisava de ajuda. E talvez a situação não fosse tão desoladora quanto parecia. Talvez pudesse usar a paixão que ela nutria por Kohako em seu benefício.

* * *

_Agradecimentos especiais para: _

**Yuuki-chan s2**_: agradeço muito sua review e por estar acompanhando a fict!_

_Vou manter a "chantagem" de SOMENTE atualizar se receber reviews, então por favor, escrevam uma mensagenzinha pra me fazer feliz! hahaha_

_Bjus =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

— _Olá!_

Surpresa, Rin desviou o olhar de sua tarefa. Estava no furgão de equipamentos, guardando sua câmera. Kohako, parado no estacionamento, sorria para ela.

— _Olá_ — repetiu, desejando imediatamente ter dito alguma coisa mais inteligente.

— _Eu não sabia que você também operava a câmera._ — Kohako ergueu os óculos escuros e relanceou o equipamento portátil que ela segurara nos ombros durante a tarde toda. — _É muito maior do que a filmadora que tenho em casa._

Constrangida, Rin afastou os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto. Tinha feito um rabo-de-cavalo, mas depois de muitas horas de trabalho duro capturando a imagem de Harcourt sob o sol quente, o penteado se desfizera, assim como o restante de suas roupas. Os shorts e o top estavam cobertos do fino pó vermelho do Arizona. Kohako sorria, e ela se obrigou a sustentar o olhar. Contato visual, lembrou-se, esperando não demonstrar o quanto estava assustada. O sorriso dele era caloroso e gentil. Mas não tão agradável quanto o de Sesshoumaru...

— _Posso?_ — ele perguntou, apontando para a câmera. Quando Rin assentiu, ele pegou-a.

— _Puxa! Não tinha idéia de que fosse tão pesada. Você a carregou o dia todo?_

Ela sorriu diante da ironia de ser admirada pela força.

— _Apenas no período da tarde. Um dos rapazes da equipe teve uma emergência na família. Tive de substituí-lo._

— _Estou impressionado._ — Kohako recolocou a câmera no furgão. — _Vou me lembrar de não deixá-la furiosa comigo._

Ele estaria flertando com ela? Deus, ele estava! Agitada, concentrou-se em guardar o equipamento na valise.

— _Você deve estar cansada_ — Kohako comentou.

— _Nada que um banho e um refrigerante não resolvam._

Ela se moveu para a beirada do furgão, prestes a descer, mas enroscou o pé num fio e tropeçou. Do outro lado do estacionamento, Sesshoumaru observou alarmado quando Rin perdeu o equilíbrio. Fez menção de sair correndo para segurá-la antes que caísse, mas, por mais rápido que corresse, estava consciente de que não chegaria a tempo. No entanto, Kohako estava lá. Ele a sustentou nos braços, protegendo-a, e seu alívio se transformou rapidamente em ciúme quando o viu segurar Rin... E não ter a menor pressa de soltá-la. Sesshoumaru contou até dez, e somente então o advogado recuou um passo. Mesmo assim, manteve as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

Desejando desesperadamente poder ouvir a conversa, observou Rin enquanto ela falava. O corpo permanecia tenso, mas dirigiu a Kohako um belo sorriso, e Sesshoumaru sentiu o estômago se apertar. Era verdade, ela ainda não dominava a arte da linguagem corporal, mas não devia haver um só homem vivo que resistisse a um sorriso como aquele. Pelo menos, ele não podia resistir...

Continuou a observar até ver que Rin endireitava os ombros e enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do short. Kohako, então, retirou a mão de seu braço, e ela, num gesto quase imperceptível, recuou, afastando-se. Não havia cruzado os braços, mas a mensagem de rejeição era evidente. Mesmo à distância, Sesshoumaru percebeu sua tensão, desconforto e timidez.

Kohako disse alguma coisa, sorriu e foi embora. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, que rapidamente se ocupou de colocar o restante do equipamento no outro furgão. Logo, tudo estava guardado e os veículos partiram, retornando para o estúdio. Sesshoumaru atravessou o estacionamento na direção de Rin, que se apoiava, exausta, em seu carro.

— _Quer que eu dirija?_ — ofereceu, solícito.

Ela não abriu os olhos. Simplesmente estendeu-lhe a chave.

— _Agora, se você conseguisse me colocar dentro do carro como num passe de mágica..._ — ela disse, e ofegou quando ele a ergueu nos braços.

— _Sesshoumaru!_ — ela protestou enquanto ele a carregava até o banco de passageiros.

Ele abriu a porta sem soltá-la e gentilmente a acomodou.

— _Não foi exatamente um passe de mágica_ — ele comentou, ajustando o cinto de segurança ao redor dela. — _Mas funcionou._

— _Você está me deixando mal-acostumada... Se continuar me mimando desse jeito, vou ficar devastada quando você for embora._

— _E se eu não for?_

Rin se sentou, recuperando-se do estado de letargia no mesmo instante.

— O quê?

Mas Sesshoumaru já havia fechado a porta. Ele contornou o carro e se sentou ao volante.

— _Sesshy, você está pensando em ficar em Phoenix um tempo? _

Ele engatou marcha-ré e ajustou o espelho retrovisor.

Rin o chamava de Sesshy apenas quando o assunto era de extrema importância para ela. Desde que a mãe morrera, era a única pessoa que se dirigia a ele pelo apelido. Ao longo dos anos, ele havia desencorajado até mesmo suas namoradas a fazer o mesmo. Sesshy soava muito vulnerável. Fazia-o se lembrar do menino de doze anos, sozinho e assustado numa nova escola, revoltado com o abandono do pai, o que obrigara que a mãe e ele se mudassem para um minúsculo apartamento no bairro pobre da cidade.

Fora Rin, que se mudara para o mesmo prédio no verão seguinte, que começara a chamá-lo de Sesshoumaru. Ela imaginava que ele fosse algum tipo de herói, e essa admiração não lhe permitia ter tempo para sentir pena de si mesmo. Rin era um ano mais nova, e ele logo aprendeu a apreciar o papel de protetor, o que era desnecessário, admitiu com um sorriso. Ela sabia se defender. Descobrira isso depois de ela atacar um aluno mais velho que fizera insinuações sobre a paternidade de Sesshoumaru. O rapaz, que tinha o dobro do tamanho dela, havia ido embora com o nariz quebrado e a camisa rasgada. Depois daquele episódio, a amizade entre os dois se tornara mais equilibrada.

Enquanto dirigia pelo tráfego da tarde, sentiu que Rin o observava.

— _Sesshy, você está pensando em transformar Phoenix em um lar temporário?_

— _Temporário?_ — Virou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida. — _Você não quer que eu fique na cidade permanentemente?_

— _Você não é do tipo que se assenta._ — Rin tirou os sapatos e moveu os dedos dos pés. — _Pelo menos, é o que tem repetido nos últimos dez anos._

— _Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia._

Algo na voz grave e rouca fez Rin olhá-lo com atenção. Por um breve instante, ele desviou-se da estrada e fitou-a, e ela percebeu alguma coisa diferente em seus olhos. Era mais do que tristeza. Era um tipo de desespero que ela não tinha visto antes. Ao menos não antes daquela visita.

— _Sesshy, não consigo parar de pensar que você está tendo alguma espécie de crise._ — Ela tocou-o no braço. — _Gostaria que me dissesse o que há de errado para que eu possa ajudá-lo._

Sesshoumaru reduziu a marcha e parou atrás de uma longa fila de carros no farol vermelho. Tomou a mão dela na sua e apertou de leve os dedos delicados.

— _Eu ficarei bem_ — afirmou, rezando para que não fosse mentira.

— _Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Basta pedir._

Ele sorriu e beijou a mão dela antes de soltá-la.

— _Eu vi sua saída graciosa do furgão de equipamentos._

— _Você está mudando de assunto._

— _Muito perceptivo._

Rin ficou em silêncio. Desde quando Sesshoumaru mantinha segredos dela?

— _Você fez de propósito?_

— _O quê?_ — Ela pestanejou, distraída como os próprios pensamentos.

— _Quando você pisou em falso, foi de propósito para que Kohako a segurasse?_

— _Ah, sim. Eu planejei intencionalmente fazer papel de idiota_ — ironizou. — _Descobri que isso enlouquece os homens._

— _Funciona comigo._

Sesshoumaru estava sorrindo, e Rin se flagrou correspondendo.

— _Não vou me esquecer disso._

Por que era tão fácil flertar com ele? Ela não ousaria dizer algo tão sugestivo para Kohako. Talvez porque soubesse que Sesshoumaru não representava um perigo. Ele jamais a levaria a sério, da mesma forma que ela nunca confundiria o flerte dele com algo real.

— _O que Kohako deu para você?_ — ele perguntou.

— _Então, você estava me observando... Eu já suspeitava._ — Estreitou os olhos. — _Como foi minha linguagem corporal?_

— _Precisa ser aprimorada._ — Ele foi direto.

— _Achei que estava indo bem_ — ela protestou. — _Quero dizer, Kohako estava me tocando. Por um instante, achei que fosse me convidar para sair. Ele disse que haveria uma recepção no clube de campo de Harcourt hoje à noite e me entregou o endereço. Disse que eu poderia levar um acompanhante._ — Suspirou.

— _Foi isso o que ele entregou para você? O endereço do clube?_

— _Sim._

— _Sabe o que eu acho?_ — Ele não esperou a resposta. — _Acho que ele pretendia convidá-la, mas então você recuou e o fez mudar de idéia._

— _Eu recuei?_

— _Sim._ — Sesshoumaru parou o carro no estacionamento do prédio e desligou-o, entregando as chaves para ela. — _Dessa vez, você o repeliu ao colocar as mãos no bolso do short e se afastar. Ele interpretou como uma recusa. Então, como um homem normal, decidiu evitar a humilhação da negativa. Você não pode culpá-lo._

— _Eu não pretendia repelir Kohako._—Rin apanhou as chaves e afundou no assento, desanimada. — _Sou anti-social. Uma analfabeta na linguagem corporal. É impossível, Sesshoumaru._

— _Não é, não._ — Sesshoumaru saiu do carro, contornou-o e abriu a porta para Rin. Ela desviou o rosto, mas não rápido o bastante para esconder os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— _Meu Deus, você está falando sério._ — Agachou-se ao lado dela. — _Vamos, não fique assim... Você pode aprender a linguagem do corpo, basta praticar._

— _Praticar?_

— _Isso mesmo. Vamos entrar, tomar um banho e mudar de roupa para a recepção no clube de campo. Eu vou com você._

— _Mas você odeia esse tipo de coisa._

— _Vou sobreviver. Você precisa estar em público para praticar._

— _E não preciso de alguém com quem praticar? Kohako não está exatamente disposto._

— _Você não vai precisar de Kohako. Você tem a mim._

...

Os saltos altos da sandália de Rin ecoaram no mármore lustroso do saguão do clube. Ela parou à entrada do salão de baile. Havia no mínimo duzentas pessoas, mas o recinto espaçoso comportaria dez vezes aquele número. Os convidados conversavam em pequenos grupos, sentados às mesas ou em pares, na pista de dança. No outro extremo, um trio executava melodias suaves e românticas. Todos os homens usavam smoking, e as mulheres vestiam variações dos trajes luxuosos que ela vira na festa do sábado à noite.

A mão de Rin repousava levemente no braço de Sesshoumaru, que a conduziu com gentileza para o centro do salão. Ela notou o reflexo dos dois no imenso espelho que ocupava parte da parede lateral, e quase riu alto. Sesshoumaru parecia um executivo da alta sociedade. Ele combinava à perfeição com o smoking elegante. Os cabelos prateados brilhavam sob a iluminação indireta, penteados para trás com uma leve camada de gel que emprestava aspecto úmido aos fios. Os lábios maravilhosos se curvaram num sorriso que se ampliou quando os olhos se encontraram no espelho.

— _Rin, olhe para você_ — ele sussurrou. — _Está deslumbrante._

E foi o que ela fez. Parecia outra pessoa. Naquela noite, escolhera o tubinho preto de veludo que Sesshoumaru havia comprado. Finas alças cruzavam-se nas costas, e o decote drapeado caía num movimento fluido entre os seios, revelando que não usava sutiã. Mas a mulher cujo reflexo ela via naquele enorme espelho não precisava de sutiã. A deusa morena, com fios negros caindo em cachos pelas costas nuas, de pernas longas e delgadas cobertas pela meia de seda preta e sandálias de salto alto, era segura, bonita e confiante o suficiente para saber que podia atrair qualquer homem. Sesshoumaru estava certo. Estava tão linda que não parecia real. E os dois formavam um casal perfeito. Claro, não poderia ser diferente, pensou. Eram amigos, estavam à vontade e relaxados juntos, e isso se revelava na linguagem corporal de ambos.

— _Bem, aqui estamos_ — ela disse. — _O que faremos agora?_

— _Que tal tomar um drinque? Quer que traga alguma coisa para você do bar?_

— _De jeito nenhum vai me deixar sozinha_. — Rin segurou o braço dele com mais força.

— _A mulher mais bonita da festa não quer soltar o meu braço_. — Sesshoumaru sorriu. — _Creio que posso conviver com isso._

— _Cuidado com os elogios, Sesshoumaru_ — ela disse. — _Posso começar a acreditar em você._

Os olhos dourados perscrutaram o rosto dela.

— _E isso seria tão terrível assim?_

Rin desviou o olhar, incapaz de sustentar o contato, com receio de... Do quê? perguntou-se. Não tinha medo de Sesshoumaru. Tinha medo de si mesma, de se entregar ao não conseguir afastar os olhos da boca dele, de seus lábios. E Sesshoumaru, um especialista em linguagem corporal, saberia no mesmo instante que ela queria beijá-lo. Deus, precisava que ele a beijasse. O que havia de errado com ela ultimamente?

— _E aquele drinque?_ — Rin lembrou.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Sesshoumaru a conduziu, tentando decidir se tomaria uma cerveja ou um refrigerante. O que seria mais eficaz para acalmá-lo? Decidiu pela cerveja. Contanto que não bebesse demais, ficaria bem. Caso se embriagasse, provavelmente não conseguiria conter o impulso de se atirar aos pés de Rin e implorar que tivesse piedade dele.

— _Quer uma taça de vinho? _— cochichou-lhe ao ouvido quando chegaram ao balcão.

Ambientes lotados costumavam aborrecê-lo. Porém, percebeu que estava gostando de estar ali. O excesso de pessoas forçava Rin a ficar perto dele, permitindo que sentisse o delicioso aroma que emanava dela. Rin não usava perfume, mas a combinação de xampu e sabonete, somada ao inconfundível cheiro que pertencia somente a ela, era melhor que a mais fina fragrância. Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo responder àquela proximidade e rezou para que ela não percebesse sua reação.

— _Querem beber algo?_ — o barman perguntou.

— _Cerveja, certo, Sesshoumaru? Duas, por favor._

Ela sorriu para o rapaz quando ele despejou o líquido dourado nos copos de cristal. Entregou um para Sesshoumaru e ergueu o outro para um brinde.

— _À linguagem corporal!_

Os copos tilintaram e ambos tomaram um longo gole da bebida gelada.

— _Por falar em linguagem corporal..._ — Sesshoumaru afastou-a do bar repleto — _Acho que você poderia fingir..._

Ele tomou outro gole enquanto Rin esperava que continuasse.

— _O quê?_

— _Fingir que está interessada em mim_. — Sesshoumaru sorriu quando os olhares se encontraram, mas não estava brincando. Rin nunca o vira tão sério.

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto era levada para um lugar mais tranqüilo. Encontraram um canto isolado com cadeiras e mesinhas de vidro. Sesshoumaru parou, retirou a cerveja da mão dela e colocou os dois drinques sobre a mesa.

— _Primeiro, você precisa relaxar_ — instruiu, e ela percebeu que havia cruzado os braços com força. — _Comece fingindo que gosta de mim._

— _Sesshoumaru, eu não tenho de fingir isso._

— _Ótimo._ — O sorriso se alargou quando ele tomou as duas mãos dela com delicadeza. — _Faça de conta que sou um velho amigo que voltou para a cidade. Finja que ficarei aqui somente esta noite, e você acabou de perceber que está apaixonada por mim. Temos apenas algumas horas e não há muito tempo para me mostrar o que sente. Finja também que você não é o tipo de pessoa que vá se declarar._ — Soltou as mãos dela e recuou um passo. — _O que vai fazer?_

— _Que bobagem. Por que tenho de fingir tudo isso?_

— _Porque se eu propuser que você finja estar diante de um estranho que lhe chamou a atenção, ficaríamos uma hora discutindo sobre a estupidez de flertar com uma pessoa que você não conhece. Além disso, reagirá com mais naturalidade com um homem que não é um assassino em potencial, como Kohako..._ ou eu.

Rin pegou nervosamente o copo de cerveja e tomou um gole.

— _A verdade é que não conheço Kohako bem o bastante para saber se ele não é um assassino._

Sesshoumaru riu.

— _Rin, agora você está inventando desculpas._

— _Mas eu..._ — Ela meneou a cabeça. — _Não sou boa em fingir e, acima de tudo, sou péssima em seduzir. Não entendo como não sou mais virgem. Você acha que é tarde demais para me tornar freira?_

— _Sim_ — Sesshoumaru respondeu com firmeza. — _Tarde demais. Você não tem de saber como seduzir um homem. Basta que saiba como... ser seduzida. Apenas confie em mim_ — acrescentou com suavidade. — _Você confia em mim?_

Rin assentiu, agitando de leve a cerveja e observando bolhas pequeninas estourarem na superfície.

— _Lembra-se do que eu disse sobre contato visual?_

Ela assentiu mais uma vez e, quando os olhares se encontraram, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— _Estou vendo medo e timidez em sua expressão. Tente se soltar. Faça com que eu veja que você está pensando em sexo._

— _Mas eu não estou._

— _Deveria estar. Olhe para mim, Rin. Senhorita Nakagawa._

Ela obedeceu, e o olhar de Sesshoumaru pareceu se incendiar de desejo. Percorreu lentamente cada milímetro do seu corpo.

— _Pode adivinhar no que estou pensando?_ — indagou, fazendo-a corar ao fitá-la.

— _Sim, mas..._

— _Mas, o quê?_

— _Sou mais antiquada que você, Sesshoumaru. Não consigo simplesmente apertar um botão e sentir... luxúria._

— _Prefiro chamar de atração física. E comigo também não é assim, só apertar um botão. Trata-se de derrubar as defesas, de demonstrar algo que eu normalmente manteria escondido._

Rin pestanejou, tentando compreender as palavras.

— _Não espera que eu acredite que você me acha atraente._ — ela disse.

— _Acredite ou não Rin, eu acho_ — ele respondeu, com um traço de aborrecimento na voz. — _Acho você extremamente sensual._

Uma risada zombeteira escapou dos lábios dela.

— _Certo._

Sesshoumaru agarrou o braço dela, quase derrubando a cerveja de sua mão.

— _Droga, Rin. Quando vai parar de se desvalorizar? Nunca menti para você, por que começaria agora?_

— _Sinto muito. Sei que não está mentindo._

Claro que ele se interessava por ela como amiga. E quanto à atração física, não era novidade que Sesshoumaru gostasse de mulheres. Apenas não tinha percebido que ele a via como mulher.

Rin puxou gentilmente o braço. Não queria discutir. Estava cansada, com fome e queria ir para casa. Porém, sabia que Sesshoumaru não a deixaria sair de lá até que representasse aquela farsa sobre a linguagem corporal. Deixou de lado o copo de cerveja. O fato era que não tinha de fingir que o desejava. Tinha apenas de fingir que finalmente estava no mundo perfeito com o qual havia sonhado tantas vezes. Era só olhar para ele e deixar que toda a paixão e o anseio que sentia transparecessem. Ela sustentou seu olhar conforme uma série de emoções perpassava o rosto dele. Viu surpresa, descrença, confusão e, por fim, aprovação, antes de um brilho caloroso.

— _É esse o olhar_ — ele disse.

Ela sorriu com timidez e estendeu ambas as mãos, com as palmas para cima.

— _Como estou me saindo?_

— _Não muito sutil, mas melhorou muito. Dance comigo._

— _Por quê?_

— _Por que é o próximo passo lógico_ — ele explicou. — _Seu olhar revelou o jogo que você quer jogar. A menos que eu esteja louco, corresponderei tentando tê-la em meus braços. Dançar é perfeito para isso. E uma desculpa para os casais se abraçarem._

— _Não sou boa dançarina._

— _Você vai se sair bem._ — Ele sorriu. — _E isso não é sobre dança. É sobre sexo._

Rin sentiu o rosto corar.

— _Sesshoumaru, estou exausta._

— _Apenas uma dança e vamos embora. Prometo._ — Ele conduziu-a para a pista.

Rin sentiu-se envolvida pelos braços fortes e se perguntou por que estava reclamando. Dançar com ele era como mergulhar em um sonho. Ela estava no paraíso. Fitou-o, e ele a estreitou ainda mais, puxando-a de encontro ao peito musculoso. Não havia espaço entre eles. Os corpos estavam separados apenas pela fina barreira das roupas. Rin sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru na pele nua das costas, exposta pelo decote do vestido. Ele acariciou-a lentamente, com delicadeza e sensualidade.

— _Sim..._ — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. — _Você se lembrou do quarto passo._

Rin percebeu que acariciava a nuca dele, enrolando os dedos nos fios espessos e sedosos de seu cabelo. Sem pensar, ela tinha seguido o quarto passo. Transformara uma dança comum em uma carícia. Porém, fizera isso naturalmente, de forma inconsciente. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para ela com essa história de linguagem corporal, pensou.

— _Senhorita Nakagawa_ — ele murmurou — _Não há um só homem neste lugar que não esteja nos observando dançar._

Ela sentiu a mão dele subir por suas costas, e tocá-la sob o cabelo, provocando arrepios em todo o seu corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

— _Eles devem estar pensando que sou um homem de sorte. _— Ele sorriu. — _E têm razão._

A música cessou, mas Sesshoumaru não a soltou.

— _Yamamoto também está olhando_ — avisou, sem desviar os olhos dos lábios macios.

— _Quem?_ — Rin balbuciou.

— _Yamamoto_ — ele repetiu. — _Kohako._

— _Oh..._

— _O que acha de realmente lhe darmos algo para ver?_ — murmurou. Era uma boa desculpa como outra qualquer, e Sesshoumaru precisava desesperadamente de um pretexto para beijá-la. — _Talvez isso dê a ele a idéia certa_ — acrescentou, embora a única idéia que quisesse dar a Kohako era a de que aquela mulher pertencia a ele de corpo, coração e alma.

Rin umedeceu os lábios num gesto nervoso, e foi o convite de que Sesshoumaru precisava. Ele usou a mão esquerda para afastar gentilmente os cabelos do rosto dela e se inclinou para capturar os lábios macios. Era uma doce e deliciosa tortura. Apenas um pequeno e breve contato não era suficiente. O coração de Sesshoumaru disparou, e ele se esforçou para estabilizar a respiração. Mas quando fitou-a, não conseguiu se conter.

— _Não sei..._ — sussurrou, ignorando o fato de que a banda havia recomeçado uma música lenta e os casais dançavam ao redor deles. — _Você acha que ele notou? Acho melhor fazermos isso de novo só para garantir._

E ele a beijou outra vez, mais longamente, mas ainda de maneira doce e gentil.

— _Vamos. Prometi que a levaria para casa._

Quase com desespero, ele a tirou da pista de dança. Se ficasse mais um segundo ali, não seria capaz de se controlar e a beijaria novamente. E, se fizesse isso, ele se entregaria. Ainda não estava pronto. Era cedo demais.

— _Rin Nakagawa._

Kohako e outro homem se aproximaram, e Sesshoumaru praguejou em silêncio enquanto forçava um sorriso.

— _Kohako._ — Rin pestanejou, como se a realidade se abatesse subitamente sobre ela.

Afastou-se de Sesshoumaru e cruzou os braços para descruzá-los em seguida, lembrando-se das orientações sobre linguagem corporal. Com um gesto nervoso, afastou os cabelos do rosto e deixou que os braços pendessem ao longo do corpo.

— _Estou feliz que tenha vindo_ — Kohako disse com um sorriso caloroso e se voltou para Sesshoumaru. — _Sesshoumaru Taisho, não é?_

— _Boa memória._ — Ele sorriu quando apertaram as mãos.

— _Faz parte do treinamento de um político_ — Kohako explicou. — _Senhorita Nakagawa, conhece Aaron Fields? Ele é apresentador do noticiário do Canal 5. Concordou em nos fornecer imagens adicionais de Harcourt guardadas nos arquivos da emissora._

Sesshoumaru observou Rin e toda a insegurança pareceu evaporar quando ela se transformou na presidente da Vídeo Enterprise, uma mulher confiante, reservada e controlada. Ela fitou o jornalista com um sorriso estudado. Não ofereceu a mão, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela não gostava daquele homem. Intrigado, estudou Aaron Fields. Dentre todos os habitantes do planeta, havia apenas uma parcela ínfima que Rin não apreciava. Ela sempre dava segundas chances e perdoava os amigos, mas não parecia disposta a ter a mesma condescendência com Aaron. O rapaz aparentava ter cerca de trinta anos, com cabelos loiros, rosto bronzeado e olhos pequenos. Alheio à animosidade de Rin, Kohako prosseguiu a conversa, tentando marcar uma reunião para verificarem o vasto material que a emissora guardara ao longo dos anos.

— _Fale com minha secretária_ — Fields sugeriu. — _Minha agenda está apertada na próxima semana, mas podemos marcar um horário à noite._

— _Seria melhor se víssemos o catálogo interno das gravações primeiro._ — Rin deixou claro que não estava animada com a idéia de reuniões noturnas com o rapaz. — _Talvez isso leve algum tempo, e..._

— _O material sobre Harcourt já está catalogado_ — Fields a interrompeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

Rin hesitou, e Sesshoumaru entendeu no mesmo instante. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com o repórter.

— _Vou pedir que minha secretária ligue para a sua_ — ela propôs, por fim. — _Talvez possamos encontrar algum horário em comum durante o dia._

— _Kohako, seria interessante que você também visse o catálogo_ — Sesshoumaru interferiu. — _Por que não tenta estar presente nessa reunião?_

Rin o encarou, incerta se ele estava tentando atirá-la nos braços de Kohako ou se, de alguma forma, percebera sua aversão por Aaron Fields. O sorriso significativo que ele lhe endereçou fez seu coração disparar. Como Sesshoumaru podia saber sobre o rapaz? Ela mesma não percebera o tipo de homem que era quando o tinha conhecido.

Então, lembrou-se do plano de envolver Kohako e uma onda de frustração a atingiu. Claro que Sesshoumaru estava tentando aproximá-los. Aquele era seu objetivo. Fora tola ao esperar que os beijos tivessem significado alguma coisa. Por um segundo, chegara a pensar que Sesshoumaru tivesse agido daquela forma por outro motivo que não chamar a atenção de Kohako...

— _Na verdade, uma reunião à noite será melhor para mim_ — Kohako disse, olhando para ela. — _Porém, posso tentar organizar minha agenda, se você preferir._

— _Você é o cliente. Escolha a hora que for mais conveniente para você._

— _Aaron está nos fazendo um grande favor. Vamos nos adequar à disponibilidade dele._

— _Ora, Kohako, não se preocupe com isso._ — O sorriso simpático no rosto do jornalista seria capaz de convencer a quem não o conhecesse como ela. — _Que tal na próxima semana, digamos, às sete e meia? E discordo da Senhorita Nakagawa. Rever esses tapes será tedioso. Acho que seria melhor se você esperasse até escolhermos o que pode ser útil para a campanha de..._

— _Acho importante que Kohako esteja lá_ — Rin interrompeu.

— _Será perda de tempo_ — insistiu Fields.

Ela fuzilou o rapaz com o olhar e se virou para Kohako.

— _Kohako, vamos dançar?_

Kohako piscou, surpreso, e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que encolheu os ombros.

— _Com licença_ — disse para Fields antes de segui-la para a pista de dança.

Sesshoumaru não podia ver, não queria ver, e ainda assim não conseguiu desviar os olhos deles.

— _Você a conhece bem?_

Ele sobressaltou-se com a pergunta de Fields, e um sorriso forçado curvou seus lábios enquanto observava Kohako tomar Rin nos braços. Formavam um bonito casal, e essa constatação fez seu estômago se apertar.

— _Ela é maravilhosa. Tem um corpo escultural e o cérebro de um computador. É uma combinação perigosa. Mulheres são como crianças, bonitas para serem olhadas, mas não para serem ouvidas, especialmente quando tudo que dizem é "não". Se Yamamoto precisar de mim, diga que estou no bar._

Sesshoumaru tentou não rir. Podia imaginar Aaron Fields revelando sentimentos similares a Rin que, sem dúvida, o retalharia em mil pedaços com um simples olhar. Todavia, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando se voltou para Kohako e Rin. Ele a segurava perto demais, e ela mantinha a cabeça inclinada para trás enquanto falava baixinho. Sesshoumaru teve de sair dali.

...

— _E depois da última vez que Fields foi tão... rude, jurei que nunca mais manteria negócios com ele novamente_ — Rin disse para Kohako. — _Ele é um idiota. Mas, obviamente, tem algo que você quer, então..._

— _Podemos entrar em contato com outras emissoras_ — Kohako sugeriu.

— _O problema é que o Canal 5 é o melhor._ — Rin meneou a cabeça. — _Eles receberam o prêmio de melhor noticiário local por sete anos seguidos. Não encontraremos nada que se compare nas outras emissoras._

— _Não quero deixá-la em posição difícil._ — A expressão de Kohako era séria. Os olhos castanhos estavam escuros e era quase impossível discernir a pupila, num efeito devastador.

— _Se você for à reunião, eu ficarei bem. Fields só age como um idiota quando estamos sozinhos._

— _Estarei lá_ — ele assegurou rapidamente, aumentando a pressão dos braços ao redor da cintura fina. O corpo dele era firme e musculoso e, no entanto, Rin notou que não era tão poderoso quanto o de Sesshoumaru. — _Pode contar comigo._

— _Em todo caso, vou colocar meu spray de pimenta na bolsa, apenas por precaução._

— _Spray de pimenta?_ — Kohako franziu as sobrancelhas com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Ele a segurava da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru, com as mãos espalmadas em suas costas. Rin franziu o cenho num ato inconsciente. Por que não sentia o mesmo calor e a mesma vibração?

— _Há quanto tempo você está namorando Sesshoumaru?_

— _Nós não estamos namorando._ — Kohako pareceu confuso com a resposta, e ela acrescentou: — _Sesshoumaru e eu somos amigos._

— _E ele sabe disso?_

— _E claro que sim_ — respondeu com uma risada. Porém, Kohako não pareceu convencido.

— _Tenho de admitir, fiquei surpreso quando você me convidou para dançar. Por um instante, cheguei a pensar que não seria apropriado._

— _Sinto muito. Acho que teria sido melhor se eu esperasse e lhe contasse sobre meu problema com Fields amanhã, por telefone. É que dançar pareceu ser uma boa forma de termos uma reunião particular._

Kohako desceu as mãos lentamente pelas costas dela, e os dedos traçaram um caminho sinuoso sobre a pele acetinada.

— _Esta é melhor reunião particular que já tive..._ — ele sussurrou, sedutor — _Há chance de agendarmos outras?_

Rin ergueu o rosto devagar. Kohako Yamamoto queria vê-la novamente... Estava tocando-a, acariciando-a da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru fizera. A diferença era que não se sentia incendiar de desejo. A música parou e ela se afastou suavemente.

— _Que tal se fôssemos jantar?_ — Kohako convidou, relutante em se afastar.

— _É uma boa idéia. Telefone para marcarmos_ — respondeu por sobre o ombro enquanto voltava para perto de Sesshoumaru.

— _Vou telefonar_ — ele assegurou. — _Seguramente._

Ele sorriu calorosamente para ela e acenou com polidez para Sesshoumaru antes de se afastar. Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio enquanto o manobrista trazia o carro, pensando na forma como Kohako segurara Rin durante a dança. Mas, o que fazer? Não podia ficar sentado enquanto o oponente a cortejava. O problema era que Kohako Yamamoto tinha tudo o que Rin desejava num homem, enquanto ele... Ele era apenas Sesshoumaru.

Rin estremeceu no ar frio da noite, e ele percebeu que ela não tinha um casaco. Sem pensar, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros delicados. Ela se aninhou em seu peito, envolvendo-lhe a cintura sob o smoking. O veículo modesto surgiu na escuridão do estacionamento e parou ao lado dos carros de luxo. Sesshoumaru tirou o paletó e cobriu-a. Enquanto abria a porta para ela, viu Kohako conversando com outro manobrista. Soube, pela maneira como olhava na direção deles, que havia reparado em Rin mais do que o suficiente.

Não havia dúvida de que Kohako sonharia com ela naquela noite. Esse pensamento o enlouqueceu. Em vez de abrir a porta, puxou-a para si e viu a surpresa nos olhos dela antes de tomar-lhe os lábios. Mas o beijo não foi como o que haviam trocado na pista de dança. Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru aprofundou o contato, inserindo a língua para explorar sua boca. Ao senti-la corresponder, o mundo pareceu explodir numa onda luminosa de calor e paixão. Puxou-a para mais perto e mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos longos e perfumados. O corpo suave se moldava perfeitamente ao dele. Sesshoumaru ouviu um gemido rouco e levou alguns segundos para perceber que o som partira dos lábios de Rin, e não dos seus. Não teve dúvidas de que ela também o queria. Com a respiração ofegante, recuou um passo e se surpreendeu com a intensidade do desejo refletido nos olhos dela.

— _Sesshoumaru, o quê...?_

Se ela o tivesse chamado de Sesshy, não teria resistido ao ímpeto de dizer que a amava.

— _Kohako está olhando_ —justificou, com voz rouca.

Abriu a porta do carro e ajudou-a a entrar. Enquanto contornava o carro, olhou para Kohako. O homem estava mesmo observando, e Sesshoumaru o encarou com uma expressão sombria. Porém, Kohako não parecia do tipo que se intimidava com esse tipo de aviso.

O manobrista havia deixado o motor ligado e ele arrancou assim que se sentou ao volante. Sentia que Rin o observava, com os olhos ainda arregalados, mas não a fitou. Ela, por sua vez, permaneceu em silêncio, revivendo o beijo intenso. Como tinha ansiado que ele a beijasse daquela forma! E, mesmo que tivesse imaginado tantas vezes como seria, suas fantasias não haviam se aproximado da realidade. Sentia os joelhos fracos e a poderosa descarga de adrenalina ainda pulsava em suas veias.

Era disso que sentira falta ao dançar com Kohako. A proximidade dele não a fazia estremecer, nem provocava uma reação devastadora em todo o seu corpo. Com Kohako, não sentira o sangue se transformar em lava incandescente nem o coração bater disparado no peito. Sensações que experimentava com o toque de Sesshoumaru. Estava com sérios problemas. Não estava apaixonada por Kohako. Estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru Taisho.

* * *

**Pedido de desculpas:** _gente era pra eu ter postado esse cap ontem, mas eu não estava conseguindo configurar o site do ff net, ficava dando erro o tempo todo! Peço desculpas ainda por só estar postando agora, é que acabei de chegar em casa, estava fazendo a prova da OAB durante toda a tarde (começou às 14:00 e terminou às 19:00), estou só o pó, então por favor relevem qualquer eventual erro que a fict tenha!_

**Agradecimentos especiais para**:_ Yuuki-chan s2 , sandramonte e Chelsea de Aguia: VLW PELOS REVIEWS MENINAS!_

_A chantagem de SOMENTE atualizar se receber reviews permanece, então por favor, escrevam uma mensagenzinha pra me fazer feliz! hahaha_

_Bjus =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

O silêncio no carro se tornou tenso. Rin se virou para a janela com olhar distante e expressão sombria, o que deixou Sesshoumaru preocupado.

Concluiu que não devia tê-la beijado daquela forma. Era óbvio que Rin havia percebido que estava apaixonado e tentava descobrir uma forma de rejeitá-lo sem que o magoasse. Talvez devesse se desculpar, ponderou. Não. Recusava-se a pedir desculpas por fazer algo que desejava desesperadamente fazer de novo, algo que pretendia repetir na primeira oportunidade. O problema era que não teria outra chance, a menos que se desculpasse...

— _Rin..._ — começou, limpando a garganta. Mantendo os olhos na estrada, ele pôde sentir a expectativa no olhar dela quando se voltou para fitá-lo. — _Eu... Eu acho que exagerei na dose agora há pouco._

— _Bem, foi muito realista._

— _Sinto muito_ — disse, repreendendo-se em silêncio por mentir. Ele não se arrependia nem um pouco.

— _Sesshoumaru..._ — Rin começou, e ele se preparou para o pior — _Podemos parar em algum lugar para comer? Estou faminta._

A princípio, as palavras não fizeram sentido. Não era o que esperara ouvir. Ela estava com fome, e não furiosa com ele. Ele se desculpara, e ela obviamente não estava dando tanta importância ao assunto. Sesshoumaru não soube se ficava aliviado ou desapontado.

...

Covarde! Rin disse para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro enquanto escovava os dentes. Sesshoumaru havia parado numa lanchonete, atendendo a seu pedido, e ela se forçara a comer um hambúrguer mesmo sem fome. Agora, ele estava na sala, confortavelmente instalado no sofá, com a televisão ligada, trajando apenas short sem camisa. Mesmo tendo se desculpado por beijá-la, ainda havia uma espécie de tensão no ar, nova e extremamente sensual, que preenchia o espaço cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam.

Rin tentou se convencer de que aquilo não significava nada enquanto retirava a maquiagem e espalhava o creme hidratante no rosto com gestos automáticos. Ela ansiava por uma relação longa e duradoura. E, se a única forma de conseguir isso fosse manter a amizade, então seriam somente amigos.

Se era assim, por que havia colocado a sensual camisola preta sob o robe? Por que desejava ir até a sala, desligar a televisão e se despir diante dele? Por que estava pensando em se atirar sobre ele, sem considerar as conseqüências?

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do beijo. Sim, queria mais... Uma noite com Sesshoumaru valeria o preço? Uma vida sem ele seria insuportável. Se fizessem amor, não tinha dúvida de que ele iria embora e nunca mais voltaria.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e caminhou devagar para a sala. Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto e diminuiu o volume da televisão com o controle-remoto.

— _Você vai dormir?_

— _Sim._ — Rin deu-lhe as costas, acovardando-se. Não conseguiria tentar seduzi-lo. — _Boa noite, Sesshoumaru._

— _Boa noite, Rin._

A voz suave a seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto. Sim, ela era covarde. No entanto, não foi a perda potencial da amizade deles que a fizera recuar. Ela tivera medo de ser rejeitada ao tentar seduzi-lo.

...

Sesshoumaru estava no banheiro quando ouviu a campainha. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi até o corredor. Ele não tinha ouvido movimento no quarto de Rin aquela manhã e julgou que ela ainda estivesse dormindo.

A campainha soou novamente. Surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta.

— _Sinto muito_ — Kohako parecia tão surpreso quanto ele.

— _Acho que deveria ter ligado antes de vir._

Era evidente que não esperava ver Sesshoumaru ali, especialmente usando apenas uma toalha.

— _Creio que sim. Rin... Digo, a senhorita Nakagawa ainda está na cama._

A implicação de que ele estivera com ela era clara, e se Kohako acreditasse naquilo não se esforçaria para desmentir.

O homem estava se esforçando para manter a expressão neutra, mas a boca apertada numa linha fina não deixava dúvida de que estava contrariado.

— _Quando a senhorita Nakagawa afirmou que vocês eram simplesmente amigos, eu disse a ela que não acreditava que era isso que você tinha em mente._

— _Você é um homem inteligente. Não é para menos, estudou em Harvard, não?_

— _Isso mesmo. E suponho que você despreze esse tipo de coisa. Quando se trata de qualidade ou classe, você recusa sem pensar._

— _Não faço nada sem pensar_ — Sesshoumaru retrucou em tom seco, apoiando-se ao batente. — _Se fizesse, não estaria parado aqui, conversando com você. Eu já o teria socado e levado de volta ao seu carro de luxo._

— _Isso é algum tipo de ameaça?_

— _Você estudou em Harvard_ — Sesshoumaru sorriu perigosamente. — _Estou certo de que conseguirá interpretar minhas palavras._

O olhar de Kohako pousou sobre a tatuagem de dragão no ombro direito de Sesshoumaru.

— _Você precisa de perigo e violência na vida, não é? Embora mantenha a aparência de um homem civilizado, no fundo não passa de um selvagem._

Sesshoumaru riu, mas não havia humor no olhar frio.

— _Você não sabe nada a meu respeito, Kohako. Então..._

— _Ao contrário_ — ele o interrompeu. — _A segurança de Simon Harcourt investiga todos que fazem parte da equipe. Sei tudo a seu respeito, Sesshoumaru. Sei que não terminou a universidade..._

— _Eu passei na prova classificatória da Universidade de Harvard..._

— _Não sem antes ter falsificado as notas do colegial para ter acesso à universidade._

— _Certo._ — Sesshoumaru conteve a urgência de gritar, e baixou o tom de voz. — _Sou um criminoso porque quis ter nível superior..._

— _Você esteve na cadeia por duas vezes._

— _Uma vez por que fiz parte da equipe que cobriu uma manifestação que se transformou num caos. A polícia não se preocupou em escolher os verdadeiros culpados e colocou todos na viatura._

— _Você também foi preso por roubar um carro da polícia_ — Kohako prosseguiu sem se abalar.

— _Eu apenas peguei emprestado_ — ele respondeu com frieza. — _Foi uma emergência. Minha câmera quebrou e eu tinha de ir ao estúdio o mais depressa possível. Não pude encontrar um táxi. Não tive escolha._

— _Bem, isso o levou a ficar dezenove dias na prisão por roubo de bem público._

— _E também me levou a ganhar um Emmy pela matéria. Como vê, meu ato de delinqüência foi motivado por uma causa nobre._

— _Talvez, mas você não vai ganhar nenhum prêmio pela forma como trata as mulheres._

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

— _Harcourt investigou minha vida pessoal também?_

— _E o relacionamento mais longo que você já teve foi com Kagura Nakayama_ — Kohako prosseguiu. — _Esteve com ela por cinco meses e dezessete dias, sendo que a relação apenas durou todo esse tempo porque você esteve fora do país por três meses._

— _Não acredito que..._

— _Durante os últimos dez anos o tempo mais longo que você permaneceu em um lugar foi seis meses, quando trabalhou numa locação no Alasca._ — O tom de voz impessoal era o mesmo de um executivo numa reunião de negócios.

— _Sim, eu gosto de viajar. E daí?_

— _Então, tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é esperar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você estará fora da vida de Rin Nakagawa. E espero que seja o mais cedo possível._

Sesshoumaru lutou para manter o controle.

— _Você desejava algo ao vir até aqui?_

— _Tenho de entregar um material para a senhorita Nakagawa e foi mais conveniente passar por aqui do que ir até o escritório dela._

— _Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que já ouvi_ — Sesshoumaru falou num tom de voz excessivamente agradável.

Para sua surpresa, Kohako riu.

— _Eu sei. É uma péssima desculpa. Você está certo. Na verdade, eu queria ver Rin. Mas você já devia saber disso._ — Estendeu algumas fitas de vídeo. — _Mesmo assim, poderia entregar para ela?_

— _Sim._

— _E peça para ela me ligar quando estiver pronta para irmos jantar._ — Ele fez menção de sair, mas voltou a encarar Sesshoumaru — _Não se preocupe. Eu mesmo vou dizer isso a ela._

Sesshoumaru resistiu à urgência de bater a porta no nariz dele. Porém, fechou- a suavemente e colocou as fitas na mesa do hall de entrada. A porta do quarto de Rin continuava fechada, e ele parou no corredor, olhando-a por longos momentos.

A culpa o sufocava. Por que não dissera a Kohako que ele e Rin eram apenas amigos? Por que não revelara a verdade?

A resposta era simples. Não desejava a verdade. Queria ser o amante de Rin... Não, queria ser o marido dela. E agora que ela conseguira despertar o interesse de Kohako, seu sonho ficara ainda mais distante.

Mas Rin gostava de Kohako e o queria. Prometera ajudá-la, e estava fazendo exatamente o oposto. E o pior, suspeitava que Kohako estivesse certo ao sugerir que ele não estava à altura dela.

Vestiu-se devagar para o trabalho, com a calça e a camisa novas que Rin havia escolhido quando tinham comprado o smoking. Mal se reconheceu ao ver sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. Havia muitos anos que seus trajes se resumiam a calças jeans e camisetas. A peça mais cara que possuía era a velha calça de couro que costumava usar para pilotar a moto no frio ou à noite.

E ali estava ele, trajando-se como um executivo... Riu, refletindo que as pessoas faziam loucuras por amor, e a mudança temporária em seu guarda-roupa ainda estava dentro dos limites da sanidade.

Ajeitou os cabelos e suspirou. Rin ficaria furiosa quando soubesse que Kohako fora até lá e o encontrara. E ficaria ainda mais brava quando descobrisse que ele não fizera nada para corrigir a impressão incorreta de que haviam dormido juntos. Em breve, teria de contar, ou morreria de culpa.

Às sete e meia, tinha terminado de tomar o café da manhã, e Rin ainda não havia acordado. Parou diante da porta do quarto e bateu de leve. Nenhum som. Insistiu, e não obteve resposta. A porta não estava trancada e ele a abriu lentamente. As janelas fechadas impediam a entrada da luz. Ele esperou que seus olhos se ajustassem às sombras e atravessou o aposento.

Rin estava deitada de costas e dormia profundamente.

— _Rin, acorde..._ — Tocou-a de leve no rosto, mas ela não deu sinal de que despertaria. — _Ei, Rin._ — Aumentou o tom de voz, e ela finalmente abriu os olhos. — _Acho que seu despertador não tocou._

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o rádio-relógio no criado-mudo.

— _Droga_ — gemeu, forçando as pálpebras sonolentas. — _Tenho uma reunião às oito horas!_

Rin jogou os lençóis para o lado, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro.

— _Sesshoumaru!_ — gritou acima do ruído do chuveiro. — _Estou muito atrasada. Escolha uma roupa para mim, por favor._

Ele abriu o armário e analisou as roupas penduradas. Deteve-se no vestido florido que ficara na loja para alguns ajustes e fora entregue no dia anterior. Estava pendurado na maçaneta do armário. Dentro daquele modelo, ela ficaria parecida com um anjo...

Pegou apressadamente um conjunto de saia e blusa. Não havia razão para Rin andar por aí parecendo um anjo, não quando planejava passar o dia com Kohako no trabalho.

Colocou as roupas sobre a cama um segundo antes de ela entrar correndo no quarto. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e ela mantinha uma toalha ao redor do corpo.

— _Sesshoumaru, hoje será um dia muito quente_ — reclamou ao ver a roupa que ele havia escolhido. — _Você não pode estar falando sério. Não vou usar esse conjunto._ — Apanhou o vestido florido do armário. — _Quero usar uma roupa bem bonita hoje. E agora, saia. Preciso de privacidade para me arrumar._

— _Por que quer ficar especialmente bonita hoje?_

— _Por quê?_ — repetiu, empurrando-o para fora.

Porque queria que Sesshoumaru a notasse, pensou. Olhou para a água que pingava no chão.

— _Porque acho que Kohako vai me convidar para jantar._

— _Rin, tenho de contar uma coisa..._

— _Terá de esperar_ — ela avisou, fechando a porta. Quando abriu, já vestida, Sesshoumaru ainda estava parado lá.

Ele a seguiu até o banheiro e observou-a diante do espelho, aplicando maquiagem.

— _Ouça, Rin, tenho mesmo de contar... Acho que você não vai gostar, mas..._

Ela o encarou pelo espelho.

— _O que você quebrou dessa vez, Sesshoumaru? Não me diga que foi minha xícara de café favorita!_

— _Bem que eu gostaria que fosse isso..._ — ele gemeu, desolado.

— _O bule de porcelana que foi da minha avó?_

— _Não._

— _Não foi o espelho do corredor, não é?_ — ela indagou enquanto aplicava batom — _Não posso viver com sete anos de azar..._

— _Eu não quebrei nada. Foi algo que fiz_ — Sesshoumaru disse enquanto ela corria para a cozinha. — _Na verdade, foi algo que não fiz._

Rin apanhou uma maçã da geladeira e lavou-a na torneira da pia. Começou a comê-la enquanto apanhava a valise e seguia para a porta. Ao destrancá-la, notou as fitas de vídeo sobre a mesa. Apanhou-as com a mão livre e encarou Sesshoumaru.

— _O que é isso?_

— _Bem, era o que eu estava tentando dizer..._ — Ele sorriu sem jeito. — _Kohako veio até aqui hoje bem cedo e deixou esse material para você. Como ainda estava dormindo, eu não quis acordá-la, e..._

Rin colocou a valise sobre a mesa para guardar as fitas.

— _Kohako veio aqui hoje cedo e você atendeu a porta? _

— _Sim._

Rin controlou a vontade de rir. Aquilo tinha sido péssimo. Então, por que estava se divertindo?

— _E ele esteve aqui antes ou depois de você tomar banho?_

— _Depois, mas não muito depois, se é que me entende..._ — Sesshoumaru olhou para os pés e estudou as botas com atenção.

— _E suponho que você estava vestindo meu robe cor-de-rosa._

— _Não. Apenas uma toalha._

Rin conseguiu imaginar uma cena de uma comédia romântica. Sesshoumaru, seminu, com os cabelos molhados, frente a frete com Kohako Yamamoto...

— _E Kohako deve ter pensado que..._ — Ela deixou a frase incompleta.

— _Sim._

— _Oh, perfeito, Sesshoumaru!_ — Ela encostou a cabeça na porta.

— _E eu disse a ele ontem à noite que não havia nada entre nós._

— _Sim, ele mencionou e, bem, agora ele acha que você finalmente sucumbiu ao meu charme._

Rin fechou os olhos. Se ao menos fosse verdade...

— _Sinto muito. Deveria ter esclarecido tudo assim que abri a porta._

— _Ele provavelmente não teria acreditado. Poucas pessoas acreditariam que um homem como você passaria a noite na casa de uma mulher e dormiria no sofá._ — Ela suspirou. — _Bem, deve ser o destino. Não está escrito que Kohako e eu ficaremos juntos._

Ela ergueu o rosto para encontrá-lo observando-a intensamente, com uma estranha expressão. Não era justo. Havia perdido sua chance com Kohako por ele ter pensado que estava envolvida com Sesshoumaru, que era quem realmente amava.

Não, a vida não era fácil... Por que aquele homem não percebia que eles dois formavam o casal perfeito? Por que não a tomava nos braços e dizia que estava loucamente apaixonado? Porque nada disso era real. Sesshoumaru não estava, e nunca estaria apaixonado por ela.

Sesshoumaru viu os olhos de Rin se encherem de lágrimas e seu peito se apertou. Ela tinha se aborrecido mesmo com aquilo. Ela realmente gostava daquele homem.

— _Ouça, Rin, não é tão mal assim. Tudo que temos de fazer é romper o romance._

Rin o encarou como se estivesse maluco.

— _O quê?_

— _Kohako está realmente interessado em você. Deixou mais do que claro hoje de manhã. Agora, temos de fingir durante algum tempo que temos um romance. Então, podemos simular uma briga e um rompimento._

Enquanto falava, a idéia começou a ficar interessante. Sesshoumaru ponderou que teria chance de representar o papel de amante de Rin por algumas semanas. Era um papel que assumiria com a mais absoluta sinceridade. E, talvez, Rin começasse a desejar que ele o ocupasse indefinidamente, e de forma mais realista.

— _É uma boa idéia, Rin_ — insistiu, animando-se. — _Veja, podemos fingir que eu a abandonei e..._

— _Fingir que estamos juntos? O que isso quer dizer?_

— _Quer dizer que manteremos a farsa fingindo que somos amantes._

Riny abriu a boca, confusa. Na verdade, não sabia como amantes agiam. Havia muito tempo que não se relacionava com ninguém. Casais apaixonados ainda andavam de mãos dadas? Beijavam-se quando acordavam e antes de dormir?

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor ao pensar nas conseqüências de Sesshoumaru beijá-la nas próximas semanas. Depois de alguns dias, provavelmente se tornaria incoerente. Depois de uma semana estaria se atirando nos braços dele.

Não, definitivamente não era uma boa idéia.

— _Não vai funcionar_ — declarou, seguindo para a porta. — _Até mais tarde, Sesshoumaru._

Ele se despediu com um aceno, disfarçando o sorriso malicioso. Havia percebido a hesitação nos olhos dela. Sim, funcionaria perfeitamente, concluiu. E, se a sorte estivesse a seu favor, Rin acabaria em seu braços...

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais para:** _jubs-chan, zisis, sandramonte e Chelsea de Aguia: VLW PELOS REVIEWS MENINAS!_

_Pra quem estiver curiosa sobre como fui na prova da OAB ontem, o gabarito oficial sai só amanhã, mas estou muito confiante de ter passado! \o/_

_Qto à **chantagem** de SOMENTE atualiza_r _se receber reviews, cara se eu soubesse que isso dava tão certo, teria usado nas minhas outras ficts tbm! hahaha_

_Por tanto, a chantagem** permanece**!_

_Façam essa pessoa aki feliz e me deixem reviews!_

_Bjus =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

— _Muito bem_ — disse Rin — _Alguma dúvida sobre a programação do final de semana?_

Ela correu o olhar pela mesa de conferências onde Kohako estava sentado, rodeado pela equipe técnica.

Na sexta-feira seguinte, a equipe viajaria para o Grand Canyon. Simon Harcourt possuía um chalé no parque nacional e costumava passar os finais de semana lá com a família. Rin havia planejado gravar algumas seqüências no local, o que seria perfeito para demonstrar a ligação do candidato com o meio ambiente, a família e a saúde. Além disso, o local em si proporcionaria um espetáculo à parte. Esperava, apenas, que o tempo estivesse bom.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no outro extremo da mesa, e a observava. Durante toda a reunião, estivera consciente disso. Ele estivera representando o papel de seu amante durante os últimos dias, e mesmo que não a tocasse no trabalho, parecia despi-la com o olhar. Sempre que se fitavam, um sorriso lento curvava os lábios viris, fazendo-a derreter. O efeito perturbador era potencializado pelos olhos penetrantes, que evocavam lembranças de cada toque, de cada beijo.

Ela desviou o rosto e pigarreou.

— _Creio que conseguiremos gravar todas as cenas de que precisamos no sábado e no domingo, mas temos de nos preparar para ficar mais tempo. Mantenham a agenda de segunda e terça-feira abertas._ — Suavizou o tom com um sorriso. — _Melhor ainda, não assumam nenhum compromisso até o final da próxima semana. Afinal, temos o direito de nos divertir enquanto trabalhamos, não acham?_

Murmúrios excitados percorreram a sala e Rin se levantou com um sorriso satisfeito.

...

— _Olá..._

Rin ergueu os olhos do computador quando Sesshoumaru enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta de seu escritório.

— _Olá! Hoje é seu dia de folga. O que está fazendo aqui?_

Ele entrou. Usava a tradicional calça jeans e camiseta e carregava uma sacola de compras.

— _Senti uma necessidade incontrolável de vê-la._ — A voz rouca soou baixinho, mas Rin sabia que a secretária estava atenta à conversa. — _Kagome, segure as ligações da chefe. Ela vai fazer uma pausa para o almoço_ — ele disse, percebendo a preocupação de Rin — _Não queremos ser perturbados_ — completou, trancando a porta.

— _Sesshoumaru..._

— _Você precisa de uma pausa_ — afirmou ao retirar as embalagens e colocar sobre a mesa.

— _Oh, meu Deus! Por que fui concordar com a estúpida idéia de fingirmos um romance?_ — ela gemeu. — _O escritório todo acha que estamos tendo um romance picante, e nos trancarmos no meu escritório no meio do dia não vai ajudar a fazê-los mudar de idéia._

— _Qual é o problema? Estamos apenas almoçando._ — Sesshoumaru abriu a embalagem de salada de galinha e colocou uma porção no prato descartável — _Humm... Está delicioso! Você tem de experimentar._

— _Sesshoumaru, por que você nunca me leva a sério? Agora mesmo, metade da equipe está ocupada fazendo apostas, e a outra metade está esperando para ver o tamanho do seu sorriso quando sair daqui para fazer o lance._

— _Quer ir ao cinema hoje à noite?_ — Sesshoumaru perguntou colocando uma porção generosa de salada para ela.

— _Está vendo? Você está me ignorando! Odeio quando faz isso._

Ele colocou o prato sobre a mesa e inclinou o corpo para a frente. Com um dedo, pressionou o botão do interfone.

— _Kagome? _

— _Sim?_ — A voz soou mais alta e estridente no alto-falante.

— _Quero que saiba que não estamos fazendo sexo aqui, está bem?_

Rin colocou a mão na testa, exasperada.

— _Você ouviu, Kagome?_ — insistiu.

— _Ouvi_ — a secretária respondeu num sussurro.

— _Ótimo._ — Desligou e olhou para Rin — _Está se sentindo melhor?_

— _Minha reputação foi para a lata do lixo!_

— _Por quê?_ — Sesshoumaru a encarou com expressão séria — _Você fez dessa companhia um lugar agradável para se trabalhar, Rin. É descontraído, amigável e muito tranqüilo. Paga bem seus funcionários e lhes dá autonomia. Por que acha que eles não farão o mesmo por você?_ — Recostou-se na cadeira e voltou a atenção para a comida — _Ademais, as apostas dizem respeito a quando eles acham que eu farei o pedido, e não se nós fazemos sexo ou não._

— _Eles acham que... Que nós vamos nos casar?_

— _Jakotsu me ofereceu metade do dinheiro arrecadado se eu fizer a proposta na data que ele escolheu_ — ele disse entre uma garfada e outra. — _Então, daqui a duas semanas, vou pedi-la em casamento, está bem?_

— _Meu Deus, Sesshoumaru. Você é tão romântico quanto um computador._

— _Achei melhor avisá-la para não pegá-la desprevenida._

— _E o que você fará se eu aceitar? Estaria disposto a arriscar o restante da sua vida comigo por uma quantia que não deve passar de cem dólares?_

Era o momento, Sesshoumaru pensou. Não haveria oportunidade melhor de declarar seu amor. Mas as palavras pareciam presas na garganta. Ele tossiu e colocou o prato na mesa.

— _Ouça, Rin..._

O telefone soou e ela o atendeu rapidamente. Identificou-se e ouviu por alguns instantes antes de voltar a atenção para a agenda de mesa.

— _Não. Não será possível._ — Outra pausa, e ela adiantou algumas folhas — _Estarei ocupada no próximo final de semana. Vamos para o Grand Canyon._ — Rin apertou os olhos e olhou para o relógio. — _Agora?_

Sesshoumaru a fitava com expectativa enquanto ela confirmava e desligava.

— _Era a secretária de Aaron Fields. Havíamos marcado uma reunião no Canal 5 para hoje à noite. O problema é que Kohako teve de cancelar e está livre agora. Ele já falou com Fields e..._

— _E, mais uma vez, você não vai comer_ — Sesshoumaru observou-a retocar o batom.

— _Não tenho escolha. A outra alternativa é arriscar me encontrar com Fields sem Kohako._ — Ela fechou o porta-batom e o guardou na bolsa. — _Eu deixaria de almoçar todos os dias se isso significasse não ter de ficar sozinha com aquele imbecil._

— _Você nunca me disse por que não gosta dele._

— _Ele me convidou para jantar há cerca de três anos_ — ela respondeu com a mão na maçaneta. — _Fui estúpida o bastante para aceitar, e Aaron entendeu como uma resposta global para o resto da noite. Isso, combinado com o charme incrível dele, dentre outras coisas, o colocaram na lista das dez pessoas que devo evitar a qualquer custo._

— _Quando você tiver mais tempo, quero que me conte o que realmente aconteceu._

Como ele sabia que havia mais? Rin tinha consciência de que Sesshoumaru não podia ler sua mente. Se pudesse, já saberia sobre seus sentimentos secretos e já teria partido da cidade.

Notando a expressão frustrada com que ele a fitava, Rin resistiu ao impulso de ficar e contar toda a história. No entanto, ele também se recusara a revelar o que estava por trás daqueles lampejos de tristeza que ela flagrara em seu olhar.

— _Claro. Qualquer dia desses, contarei todos os detalhes, depois de você me dizer por que deixou Los Angeles às pressas._

— _É melhor você ir, ou chegará atrasada_ — Sesshoumaru apressou-a, evitando o assunto.

— _Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai me contar._

Ele sorriu para ela, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

— _Mais cedo ou mais tarde_ — ele concordou. — _O que acha de irmos ao cinema hoje à noite, já que sua reunião foi cancelada? Você escolhe o filme._

— _Está bem, se você prometer que não vai tentar me convencer a ver alguma coisa com muito sangue e violência._

— _Prometo. Tomara que escolha o novo filme de Bruce Willis. Você sabe como gosto desse ator._

— _Sesshoumaru, você nem respirou antes de quebrar a promessa._

— _Aposto que você está louca para ver Bruce Willis. Não negue._

— _Até mais tarde._ — Rindo, ela abriu a porta.

— _Está bem. Não vou dizer mais nenhuma palavra sobre qualquer filme até termos comprado os ingressos._

Rin olhou por sobre o ombro.

— _Combinado._

...

— _Mal posso acreditar que encontramos o arquivo mais valioso sobre Simon Harcourt_ — Rin dizia enquanto Sesshoumaru procurava uma vaga no estacionamento do shopping. — _Você provavelmente não se lembra, mas alguns anos atrás, houve um incêndio num centro comunitário no sul de Phoenix, num daqueles núcleos educativos onde as crianças podem ir depois da escola para ficar fora das ruas. Bem, depois do incêndio, a estimativa era de que os reparos do prédio fossem tão dispendiosos que todos acharam que seria o fim da instituição._

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, continuando a falar enquanto fechava a porta.

— _Mas Harcourt soube da história e contratou uma equipe para verificar o prédio. E foi então que descobriu que a estrutura ainda estava boa, e que a maioria dos danos havia sido provocada pelo fogo e pela água._

Sem interromper o relato, ela seguiu Sesshoumaru para o cinema e entraram na fila para comprar os ingressos.

— _Simon se uniu às crianças e líderes comunitários e..._

Sesshoumaru passou o braço sobre o ombro dela e a puxou para mais perto, e Rin se calou no mesmo instante.

— _E...?_

— _Eles organizaram uma faxina geral._ — A voz soou ofegante quando a mão deslizou casualmente para sua cintura. — _Sesshoumaru, o que está fazendo?_

A pele era como seda. Sesshoumaru sentiu a suavidade e o calor nas pontas dos dedos e obrigou-se a parar.

— _Temos de fingir que somos amantes, lembra?_ — avisou, mantendo-a no lugar com firmeza quando ela tentou se afastar.

—_Sesshoumaru..._

Ignorando o protesto, enlaçou a cintura delgada com os dois braços, forçando-a a encará-lo.

Não passava de um jogo, Rin se convenceu. Ele gostava de jogos. O problema era que aquele em particular envolvia sentimentos.

O pior era que Sesshoumaru parecia sincero... Agia como se estivesse apaixonado, e o olhar ardente poderia facilmente ser interpretado como real.

— _Não precisamos fingir. Ninguém nos conhece aqui_ — ela protestou.

— _Tem certeza? Nunca se sabe quem pode estar por perto... Alguém do escritório ou da equipe de Harcourt pode ter decidido assistir o mesmo filme. Phoenix não é uma cidade tão grande._

Rin apertou os lábios e o fez rir ao lançar-lhe um olhar cético.

— _Bem, se meu argumento não a convenceu, ao menos considere a oportunidade de praticar a linguagem corporal. Vamos, qualquer um que estiver nos observando vai achar que você não gosta de mim._

Avançaram alguns passos, acompanhando a fila, e Sesshoumaru a soltou. Porém, Rin tomou a mão dele num gesto tímido.

— _Assim combina mais com meu estilo_ — ela justificou, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos. — _Se ainda acha que não é suficiente para convencer a audiência, que, aliás, não está prestando a mínima atenção em nós dois, eu posso acrescentar que gosto de você, Sesshoumaru._

— _Já é um começo_ — ele disse com um sorriso, apertando os dedos dela entre os seus.

Quando chegaram ao guichê, Rin se afastou para que Sesshoumaru pegasse a carteira.

— _Dois ingressos_ — pediu, e olhou para Rin — _O que vamos ver?_

— _Você não vai pagar meu ingresso._

— _Podemos discutir sobre isso mais tarde. Agora, temos de escolher o filme. Veja o tamanho da fila atrás de nós._ — Fez um gesto discreto com o queixo. — _O que vamos ver, Rin?_

— _O que acha que vamos ver?_ — Ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido. — _O filme de Bruce Willis, é claro!_

— _Oh, é claro!_ — Sesshoumaru riu e apanhou os ingressos.

— _Você não achou mesmo que eu escolheria outro filme, não é?_ — Rin perguntou enquanto era conduzida para a fila da pipoca. — _Quanto lhe devo pelo ingresso?_

— _Nada. Isso é um encontro, Rin... digo, senhorita Nakagawa_ — corrigiu-se — _Vou pagar a pipoca e o refrigerante. E não tente me fazer desistir._

Algo nos olhos dele a impediu de argumentar. Por alguma razão, assumir os gastos naquela noite era importante para Sesshoumaru. Provavelmente, estava levando a sério a representação. Rin sabia que, se realmente estivessem juntos, ele sempre insistiria em pagar tudo.

Estudou-o com discrição, refletindo que aquilo era um exagero. Estaria ele tão envolvido na situação que não seria capaz de parar nem mesmo quando chegassem em casa? Não queria que ele fizesse amor com ela simplesmente por causa de um jogo. Porém, conseguiria resistir?

Enquanto esperavam a pipoca, Sesshoumaru afastou os cabelos que caíam no rosto dela. Foi um gesto terno, gentil e carinhoso, que refletia a expressão suave em seus olhos. Rin sentiu o coração disparar.

Lembrou-se de que era apenas uma fantasia. Parecia com a vida real, ela sentia como se fosse real, mas não era nada além de sonhos e desejos.

A menos que...

A menos que Sesshoumaru estivesse tão concentrado em sua atuação que se convencera de que realmente estava apaixonado. Mas, e então? Permaneceria por perto por um mês ou dois, talvez três se ela tivesse sorte. Depois, ficaria inquieto e partiria.

— _Então, organizaram uma faxina..._ — Sesshoumaru pegou as pipocas e o refrigerante, e os dois começaram a se dirigir para a sala de exibição.

Rin o encarou, confusa.

— _Você estava me contando sobre um dos arquivos de Harcourt que encontrou_ — lembrou-a.

— _Ah, é verdade! O centro comunitário. Bem, ele doou tudo que era necessário para a reforma, e as pessoas da comunidade fizeram um mutirão e trabalharam juntas. Mas, e essa é a melhor parte, Harcourt ajudou com as próprias mãos._

— _Está brincando._

— _Não. Tenho as cenas em que ele aparece pintando as paredes, todo sujo de tinta. Está ao fundo de uma entrevista com as crianças. Harcourt nem sabia que estava sendo gravado, o que prova que não procurava publicidade. Não disse uma só palavra durante a gravação toda. Aliás, desconfio que o cinegrafista nem sequer o tenha reconhecido. Ele estava apenas trabalhando, como um cidadão comum, trajando jeans e camiseta._ — Animada, Rin o seguiu para a frente da sala. — _Eu mesma não o teria reconhecido se Kohako não tivesse me mostrado. Ele ampliou a imagem e fiquei perplexa quando o vi. Esse material será excelente para Harcourt._

A sala de exibição estava escura e fria, e havia poucos assentos vagos.

Sesshoumaru parou numa das fileiras da frente e cochichou ao ouvido de Rin:

— _Aqui está bom para você?_

— _Considerando que é o mesmo lugar em que sempre nos sentamos quando vamos ao cinema, eu diria que está perfeito._

Sesshoumaru entrou primeiro, mas, em vez de se sentar na segunda cadeira, percorreu a fileira toda até um lugar mais afastado. Rin arregalou os olhos quando ele colocou os refrigerantes nos porta-copos acoplados ao braço da poltrona e voltou, tomando a mão dela para acompanhá-la.

— _Amantes sentam-se perto da parede, onde é mais escuro_ — ele explicou.

Com um gesto firme e gentil, fez com que Rin se sentasse e ocupou a poltrona ao lado dela, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros como se fosse o gesto mais natural do mundo.

A penumbra desenhava sombras misteriosas no rosto viril. Os olhos pareciam brilhar, mais dourados do que nunca. Ele a fitava intensamente.

O coração Rin disparou no peito e ela respirou fundo.

— _Sesshoumaru..._

Ele tocou-a no queixo, interrompendo as palavras com um beijo.

Rin não se lembrava de já ter sido beijada daquela forma antes. Foi um beijo lento e provocante, que começou com Sesshoumaru roçando a ponta da língua em seus lábios. O contato era gentil, mas firme o suficiente para demonstrar que não terminaria logo. Ele deslizou a língua por seus lábios entreabertos, dessa vez com mais pressão, numa exigência silenciosa.

Ela correspondeu antes de considerar as conseqüências. Sesshoumaru provava sua boca lentamente, impedindo-a de pensar. Girando numa espiral de desejo, beijou-o com a mesma intensidade, sem pressa e sem se importar com o mundo que os rodeava. Ouviu-o gemer quando tentou puxá-la para mais perto, mas o braço da poltrona o impediu.

Sesshoumaru se afastou e Rin retomou aos poucos a consciência, percebendo que as luzes haviam se apagado. Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que tinha o rosto iluminado pela tela, e prendeu a respiração ao ver a inequívoca paixão nos olhos dele. Por um milésimo de segundo, permitiu-se ter esperança de que ele a desejava, e de que talvez a amasse.

— _Senhorita Nakagawa..._ — ele disse, e as esperanças se desfizeram como as bolhas do refrigerante.

Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, o que provava que mantivera o controle. Jamais teria se lembrado de chamá-la de senhorita Nakagawa se estivesse ardendo de desejo. Não, sua imaginação fora longe demais. Não passava de um jogo para ele. Não podia se esquecer disso, nem se deixar envolver pela fantasia, ou terminaria machucada.

Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, desvencilhou-se e apertou as mãos sobre o colo para que ele não visse que estavam tremendo. Usando toda a sua concentração, obrigou-se a prestar atenção ao filme.

Confuso, Sesshoumaru recuou. O que havia acontecido? Segundos atrás, ela correspondera ao beijo com toda a paixão...

Não estava acostumado à rejeição feminina. Quando o filme começou, observou o perfil de Rin com uma inquietude crescente. E se ela não o desejasse? E se o amor fraternal que nutriam um pelo outro havia tanto tempo a impedisse de vê-lo como homem? E se ele não conseguisse fazê-la se apaixonar?

Estudou o rosto bonito com o peito doído, apavorado com a idéia de que seu tempo estava se esgotando.

...

— _Vou para a cama_ — Rin avisou, parada na porta da sala. Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá lendo uma revista e mal a olhou.

— _Certo._

— _Boa noite._

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu, sem erguer os olhos do que estava lendo.

Rin deitou-se e, mesmo exausta, não conseguiu dormir. Ora observava a luz que entrava pela fresta da porta, ora olhava para o relógio. Meia hora se passou, e mais meia hora... E mais meia hora. Percebeu que a luz se apagou, mas ainda podia ouvir Sesshoumaru se movimentar no corredor. Ao senti-lo parar diante de seu quarto, prendeu a respiração.

A porta foi aberta lentamente.

— _Sesshoumaru?_

Ele deu um pulo e praguejou.

— _Droga, Rin! Você quase me matou de susto!_

— _Eu assustei você? Foi você que se esgueirou para dentro do meu quarto._

— _Achei que estivesse dormindo_ — ele disse — _Estava procurando minhas chaves._

— _Suas chaves?_ — Rin estendeu o braço e acendeu o abajur.

— _Mudei de roupas aqui ontem e devo tê-las colocado em algum lugar..._

Sesshoumaru usava jaqueta e calça de couro, que combinava com as pernas longas como uma segunda pele. Mas a noite estava quente... Se estava com aquela roupa, na certa, planejava sair. E em alta velocidade.

— _Aonde você vai?_ — Ela tentou soar casual.

— _Preciso dar uma volta._

O coração de Rin se apertou enquanto ela se levantava para ajudá-lo a procurar as chaves. Ele precisava sair. Era assim que o desassossego e a necessidade de vagar começavam. Ele sairia em sua moto no meio da noite para percorrer as estradas desertas, para sentir o vento no rosto e nos cabelos. A princípio, essa ilusão de total liberdade o satisfaria, mas logo os passeios se tornariam mais longos. Um dia, ao acordar, descobriria que ele fizera as malas e se fora. E, tão rapidamente quanto tinha aparecido, Sesshoumaru sumiria.

Encontrou as chaves sobre a cômoda e suspendeu-as, fazendo-as tilintarem. Sesshoumaru observou-a atravessar o quarto. Ela usava um daqueles ridículos pijamas velhos e confortáveis com que adorava ir para a cama. O problema era que, com a iluminação do abajur atrás dela, o tecido se tornava transparente.

Com os cabelos caindo em desalinho sobre o rosto, ela estava mais sensual do que nunca.

— _Não consegue dormir?_

Ele segurou a respiração, esperando pela resposta. Peça-me para ficar, pediu em pensamento. Se ela dissesse uma só palavra, diria que a amava e...

— _Estou com muita coisa na cabeça_ — Rin respondeu, alheia à suplica silenciosa. — _Tenho medo de que alguma coisa dê errado nesse final de semana no Grand Canyon._

Por favor, peça-me para ficar... Os olhares se encontraram, mas Rin entregou-lhe as chaves e virou o rosto rapidamente.

— _Tenha cuidado. Eu me preocupo quando você sai à noite. _

Era óbvio que ela não pediria que ficasse. Ele suspirou, desapontado.

— _Não tenho de ir..._ – Rin apenas o fitou — _Se você quiser, eu ficarei_ — ele disse suavemente.

— _Não. Você __precisa __ir, lembra?_ — Ela meneou a cabeça. — _Dê uma volta para espairecer e se livre disso. Se não for, estará estressado no final de semana, e preciso de você e da sua câmera mais do que nunca._

Sesshoumaru hesitou. Percebeu que não precisava mais ir. Tinha de ficar e falar com ela. Tinha de fazer amor com Rin... Ela voltou para a cama.

— _Boa noite, Sesshoumaru._

_..._

O telefone tocou às vinte para as quatro da madrugada. Rin deu um pulo e tateou na escuridão.

— _Alô?_

— _Rin, querida, ainda está acordada?_

Era Sesshoumaru, e ele obviamente tinha bebido.

— _Agora estou_ — respondeu, acendendo a luz. — _Onde você está?_

— _Onde diabos estou?_ — ouviu-o perguntar a alguém, com música ao fundo e o som inconfundível de uma máquina de fliperama. — _Na esquina da Van Buren com a Vine. Estou num bar chamado Rancho Cactus._ — Alguém disse-lhe algo que o fez rir — _Cale-se, Miroku. Meu parceiro Miroku, o barman, apreendeu minhas chaves. Ele não vai me deixar dirigir de volta para casa, e o bar fechará daqui a menos de uma hora. Não tenho dinheiro para um táxi, e Miroku não quis me fazer um empréstimo. Preciso de você desesperadamente, querida. Venha me salvar._

Querida? Era a segunda vez que a chamava assim.

— _Deixe-me trocar de roupas e..._

— _Venha com o que você está vestindo agora._ — Sesshoumaru abaixou a voz — _Seu pijama é muito sensual. Você sabia que quando entrei no seu quarto e você acendeu a luz, o tecido ficou transparente?_

Deus, ela não sabia... Tentou manter a voz estável enquanto vestia as calças jeans.

— _Van Buren e Vine. Logo estarei aí._

— _Rin?_

— _O que, Sesshoumaru?_

— _Não conte a Miroku, mas ele tem razão. Estou um pouco bêbado._

— _Um pouco_ — ela concordou.

Rin parou o carro no estacionamento pequeno do Rancho Cactus. A rua estava deserta, e não teve certeza se sentiu alívio ou medo. A região não era das melhores. O poste com uma lâmpada trêmula iluminava a fachada descuidada, e uma fileira de motocicletas ocupava parte do estacionamento, ao lado de apenas mais um carro.

Parou o mais perto possível da porta e saiu. Bastava entrar, pegar Sesshoumaru e ir embora, repetiu para si mesma, respirando fundo.

A porta se abriu com um rangido e ela hesitou antes de entrar no ambiente enfumaçado, com música alta. Havia cerca de quinze pessoas, e todas, até as mulheres, usavam roupas de couro, típicas de motociclistas.

Avistou Sesshoumaru sentado ao balcão, conversando com o barman, um homem simpático com traços que lhe lembravam um monge.

— Sesshoumaru.

Ele se virou rapidamente para encará-la e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão. Porém, logo olhou para cima com um sorriso no rosto, que revelava que ele não tinha se machucado.

— _Ei! Rin! O que está fazendo aqui?_

— _Você me ligou_. — Ela o cutucou de leve com o pé — _Para vir buscá-lo e levá-lo para casa._

— _Você deve ser Rin. Sou Miroku_ — o barman se apresentou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão, que ela apertou brevemente — _Você é mesmo tão bonita quanto ele disse._ — Entregou-lhe as chaves da moto de Sesshoumaru — _Escutamos muito a seu respeito esta noite._

Sesshoumaru tentava se levantar.

— _Eu telefonei para você? Quando? Bem, não importa. Você está aqui agora, querida, e é tudo que interessa. Vamos dançar?_

Rin arregalou os olhos, espantada. Mesmo mal conseguindo parar em pé, Sesshoumaru conseguia ser o homem mais atraente que ela já vira. Os cabelos estavam no mais completo desalinho, ele tinha de se barbear, mas o sorriso charmoso e os olhos penetrantes eram os mesmos.

Ele se aproximou, fazendo-a se lembrar dos truques de sedução. Primeiro passo, invadir o espaço pessoal...

— _Vamos, querida. Quero dançar com você._

Rin cruzou os braços e recuou.

— _Sesshoumaru, eu saí da minha cama quentinha para vir buscá-lo. Tenho de ir trabalhar daqui a três horas. Portanto, não vou dançar._

— _Rapaz, dê uma olhada nisso_ — ele disse com voz pastosa, virando-se para Miroku — _Veja o que diz a linguagem corporal. Ela está furiosa comigo._

— _Vá para casa_ — o barman aconselhou com gentileza — _Vou cuidar de sua moto. Venha buscá-la amanhã._

Sesshoumaru se voltou para Rin, como se não tivesse ouvido.

— _Seis mulheres. Seis mulheres diferentes..._ — olhou para Miroku — _Não é verdade?_

— _Isso mesmo_ — respondeu o barman.

— _Seis mulheres diferentes tentaram me levar para casa esta noite. Mas eu não queria ir com nenhuma delas._

Rin o encarou com expressão fechada.

— _Por que está dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru? Espera que eu lhe dê uma medalha por bom comportamento?_

— _Sabe o que eu disse a elas?_ — Ele virou-se para Miroku.

— _O que eu disse, Miroku?_

— _Você disse que havia uma só mulher no mundo todo com quem gostaria de ir para casa. Então, a menos que alguma delas fosse Rin Nakagawa, você não iria a lugar algum._

Rin olhou atônita para o sorriso de Sesshoumaru. Era óbvio que ele não queria dizer nada de mais... Estava bêbado, e a única pessoa em quem confiava era ela.

Mas e se...?

Balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tola. Não era o momento para analisar o sentido daquelas palavras. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ele nem sequer se lembrava de ter telefonado, quanto mais o que havia dito para as seis mulheres que tinham tentado sair dali com ele. Seis mulheres...

— _Por favor, Sesshoumaru, vamos embora._ — Puxou-o com gentileza. — _Até logo, Miroku._

— _Até logo. E até amanhã, Sesshoumaru. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Rin._ — O barman sorriu com serenidade e voltou a secar os copos.

O céu começava a se tingir de dourado quando Rin ajudou Sesshoumaru a se acomodar no banco de passageiros, fazendo um esforço monumental ao ter de suspender as pernas musculosas para fechar a porta. Finalmente, sentou-se ao volante, fechou a porta e girou a chave na ignição.

Seguiu para o Norte, dirigindo em silêncio por muitos minutos até Sesshoumaru virar-se para ela de repente.

— _Pare o carro._

Como não havia tráfego, ela logo entrou no acostamento e, pouco depois, parou no estacionamento de uma loja de conveniência.

— _O que foi? Você não está se sentindo bem?_

A resposta foi um beijo quase selvagem que lhe tirou o fôlego. O gosto que combinava uísque, cerveja e fumaça de cigarro preencheu sua boca. Mas, para além de tudo isso, reconheceu o sabor inequívoco da boca de Sesshoumaru, quente, macia, irresistível. Porém, afastou-o. Ele estava bêbado. De alguma forma, beijá-lo naquela condição a deixava com a incômoda sensação de estar tirando vantagem.

— _Sesshoumaru, pare com isso._

— _Eu não quero parar. Beije-me, Rin. Por favor..._

Ele a fitava intensamente, os olhos brilhantes. Qual seria o grau de embriaguez em que se encontrava? Sentado ali, olhando-a daquela forma, certamente não parecia tão alcoolizado quanto antes, quando ela o carregara pelo estacionamento do Rancho Cactus. E então ele sorriu.

— _Por favor?_ — ele insistiu. — _Beije-me como você fez no cinema... Como se quisesse que eu arrancasse todas as suas roupas com meus dentes._

Rin riu com evidente nervosismo.

— _Não foi assim que eu beijei você._

Ele riu também, e os olhos desceram para a boca de Rin, numa provocação silenciosa.

— _Oh, sim... Foi assim mesmo. Por favor, querida, beije-me daquele jeito de novo._

Rin desviou o rosto, embaraçada, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo e virou sua cabeça, fazendo com que os olhares se encontrassem.

— _Por favor?_

Sem esperar que respondesse, ele puxou-a para perto e Rin não pôde resistir. Quando a boca cobriu a dela, fechou os olhos e agarrou-se a ele, permitindo que Sesshoumaru invadisse seus sentidos, penetrando a língua profundamente, sem pedir permissão. Ouviu um gemido gutural, e ele aproximou-a ainda mais, praguejando e rindo entre os beijos ao ter o movimento restrito pelo cinto de segurança.

Ele a tocava em todos os lugares, nos cabelos, no rosto, nas pernas, na cintura... Rin prendeu a respiração quando os dedos tatearam seus seios e encontraram os mamilos sensíveis evidenciados sob o tecido da blusa.

— _Oh, Deus... Como eu a desejo..._ — ele sussurrou. Desceu as mãos para a barra da blusa, puxando-a do cós da calça enquanto abria os botões. — _Preciso de você, querida... Por favor..._

A urgência do gesto fez com que os botões saltassem para o chão do carro.

A blusa aberta revelava a renda delicada do sutiã preto em contraste com a palidez da pele. Ele a tocou, deslizando os dedos sobre o tecido, moldando os seios suaves nas palmas das mãos, enquanto encontrava seu olhar.

— _Eu te amo..._ — Sesshoumaru sussurrou. — _Eu te amo, senhorita Nakagawa. Case-se_

_comigo._

Rin lutou contra a onda de desapontamento que ameaçava sufocá-la.

Sesshoumaru havia perdido o senso de realidade. Ela sabia que ele estava bêbado. Então, por que havia permitido que a beijasse? Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. A culpa era dela. Ele apenas representava o papel de amante e fora envolvido pelo jogo. Ele não a amava. Estava apenas fingindo. Quanto ao pedido de casamento, na certa tinha se enganado. Teria de fazê-lo dentro de uma semana, ou então ele e Jakotsu não ganhariam a aposta no escritório.

Empurrou-o com firmeza, mantendo a blusa fechada com as duas mãos.

Sesshoumaru a encarou surpreso e confuso até ver as lágrimas no rosto adorável.

— _Meu Deus, eu fiz você chorar_ — ele disse, em voz rouca. — _Rin, o que fiz? Eu machuquei você?_

Estendeu o braço, mas ela se afastou.

— _Não toque em mim, Sesshoumaru. Não quero que me toque._

— _Por que não?_

Rin ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento a toda a velocidade.

— _Por que não?_ — Sesshoumaru insistiu, colocando a mão no joelho dela. — _É bom tocá-la. É muito bom..._

Ela afastou a mão dele, irritada.

— _Não. Não é bom._

Ignorando a hostilidade, ele tocou-a de novo.

— _Ora, vamos..._

Rin pisou no freio, fazendo o carro parar bruscamente.

— _Não! Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru, eu disse "não"!_

Agora, ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O tolo estava bêbado e não compreendia. O álcool o enviara a um mundo em que ele considerava apenas o presente. Naquele momento, não tinha passado nem futuro com que se preocupar. O presente era tudo o que importava, e por um breve momento, Sesshoumaru vivia um encontro passional com uma representante do sexo feminino chamada Rin...

Não que o nome particularmente interessasse para ele na condição em que se

encontrava.

Sim, Sesshoumaru estava alcoolizado, mas ela não estava. Rin estava lúcida e preparada para resistir a um breve instante de gratificação nos braços dele. Claro, desejava-o, mas queria que a recíproca fosse verdadeira. Queria que ele soubesse com quem estava, e não que a visse apenas como uma mulher que, por coincidência, estava disponível. Queria que a amasse, e não que representasse um papel num jogo estúpido de sedução. E, se fizessem amor, queria que ele se lembrasse pelo resto da vida.

Ele tinha virado o rosto, incapaz de conter a emoção certamente provocada por tanto álcool no organismo. Ela enxugou os próprios olhos com a barra da blusa e colocou o carro em movimento.

— _Sesshoumaru..._

Ele não ergueu o rosto, nem respondeu.

— _Se ainda quiser..._ — Rin umedeceu os lábios com nervosismo. — _Se ainda quiser fazer amor comigo quando estiver sóbrio, me avise, está bem?_

Somente então ele a encarou, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão.

— _Estou muito embriagado, não?_

— _Sim._ — Ela sorriu com pesar. — _E aposto que não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã._

— _Talvez. Mas há uma coisa de que jamais me esquecerei, não importa o quão bêbado eu esteja._

Rin parou o carro no estacionamento do condomínio.

— _E o que é isso, Sesshoumaru?_

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, e ele sorriu. A expressão no rosto bonito se tornou frágil e vulnerável.

— _O quanto eu te amo._

Ela sentiu uma nova torrente de lágrimas inundar seus olhos.

— _Isso foi muito gentil, Sesshoumaru._ — De alguma forma, ela conseguiu manter a voz estável.

— _Você não acredita em mim, não é?_ — perguntou, ansioso.

— _É claro que acredito_ — ela mentiu, abrindo a porta do carro.

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais para:** _jubs-chan, Yuuki-chan s2: VLW PELOS REVIEWS MENINAS!_

_Bom galera, peguei o gabarito oficial ontem e chan chan chan: EU PASSEI! \o/_

_Segunda fase aí vou eu!_

_Lembrete: a _**CHANTAGEM **_permanece! rsrs_

_Façam essa pessoa aki feliz e me deixem reviews!_

_Bjus =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu do chuveiro, o analgésico que tomara momentos antes tinha começado a fazer efeito. Ainda assim, moveu-se com cuidado, sem ter muita certeza se a cabeça estava firmemente presa ao pescoço.

Enquanto se enxugava, tentou se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior. Havia saído com a moto a toda a velocidade, seguira na via expressa para o Sul rumo à Rota 17, chegara ao aeroporto em tempo recorde, e então encontrara um bar aberto, não se lembrava exatamente onde...

O estabelecimento era freqüentado por motociclistas que o receberam como se fosse um velho conhecido, graças a sua Harley. Reconhecera algum dos homens, com quem já cruzara ocasionalmente na estrada em suas viagens. Conservava a lembrança nebulosa de garrafas de uísque e rodadas de cerveja. Um dos rapazes que já vira antes o tinha provocado por causa do novo corte de cabelos, ouvira risadas e copos se esvaziando um após o outro... E depois, tudo se tornara obscuro. Não tinha a menor idéia de como havia voltado para o apartamento.

Enrolou a toalha ao redor da cintura e foi para a sala. Encontrou uma pilha de roupas limpas e passadas sobre a mesa de centro.

Rin? Ele congelou com a súbita lembrança de Rin sentada ao volante, fitando-o, com os lábios ainda úmidos do beijo que tinham compartilhado e os belos olhos transbordantes de desejo. A blusa estava aberta, revelando a curva dos seios bem-feitos semi-escondidos pelo sutiã de renda.

A sala girou e ele caiu pesadamente no sofá. O que havia acontecido? Apertou os olhos e se obrigou a recordar, mas seu cérebro parecia estar envolto numa bruma densa. Não se esqueceria se tivesse feito amor com ela... Ou seu estado de embriaguez não permitiria que se lembrasse?

Apanhou o telefone e começou a discar o número do escritório de Rin, mas desistiu. O que deveria dizer? Olá, como vai? Oh, a propósito, nós fizemos amor ontem à noite?

Respirou fundo, forçando-se a parar e pensar. Se tivessem feito amor, era óbvio que saberia. Por Deus, estava desesperadamente apaixonado por aquela mulher! Fazer amor com ela teria um significado profundo. Era evidente que se lembraria, não importava o quão bêbado estivesse. Ademais, teria acordado na cama dela...

Apanhou o telefone novamente, dessa vez para chamar um táxi, e terminou de se vestir devagar, receando ceder à força da gravidade e se estatelar no chão.

No caminho para o escritório dela, fechou os olhos e tentou preencher as lacunas na memória. Havia um bar... Sim, um rapaz simpático e amigável chamado Minoru... Não, o nome dele era Miroku. Sim, Miroku, e possuía traços que o faziam até ser confundido com um monge. Era um rapaz esperto também, pensou, lembrando-se de que pegara suas chaves e se recusara a entregá-las. Se tivesse tentado voltar de moto, não estaria vivo àquela altura. Pior, algum inocente que transitava pelas ruas também poderia estar morto.

Por que perdera o controle e ficara tão embriagado? Havia anos não fazia nada tão estúpido. Sabia apenas que sentira necessidade de preencher o imenso vazio que parecia consumir sua alma.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos. Suas necessidades atuais eram radicalmente diversas das do passado. Sair de moto em plena madrugada sempre o satisfizera. Porém, na noite anterior, servira apenas para fazer com que se sentisse ainda mais solitário. Em vez da excitante sensação provocada pela velocidade, flagrara-se ansiando voltar para perto de Rin, e não somente para fazer amor, embora essa idéia fosse tentadora. Queria abraçá-la, estar com ela, amá-la... dizer a ela que era a dona de seu coração.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sesshoumaru desejava permanecer num mesmo lugar. Queria ficar com Rin para sempre. Ele precisava ficar. O fato de que ela pudesse não desejá-lo o enlouquecia e apavorava.

Então, havia bebido na noite anterior até afogar o medo. Sesshoumaru se inquietou no banco do táxi, entre incomodado e aliviado. Havia conseguido recuperar parte de suas lembranças, mas o cenário ainda não estava completo.

Recordou-se que havia tirado Rin da cama para ir buscá-lo no bar. Perfeito! A viagem para o Grand Canyon estava marcada para aquela noite. Ela estaria ocupada o dia inteiro com reuniões importantes, telefonemas e com a organização de todo o trabalho antes de partir. E o que ele fizera? Ele a privara de valiosas horas de sono.

O táxi parou diante da Vídeo Enterprise. Sesshoumaru pagou o motorista e saiu devagar, evitando movimentar muito a cabeça que ainda latejava.

Kagome sorriu para ele.

— _Ela está ocupada?_ — perguntou para a secretária.

— _Está brincando? Essa é primeira vez que consigo me sentar o dia todo. Uma das câmeras não foi bem acomodada no furgão e as lentes quebraram. Todos nós enlouquecemos procurando a peça de reposição, que já deveria estar aqui uma hora atrás. Então, respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, ela está ocupada. Mas está sozinha, se é isso que quer saber._

Sesshoumarue fez um gesto na direção do interfone.

— _Você poderia avisá-la que estou aqui? E perguntar se pode me receber._

Kagome franziu o cenho e o encarou com uma expressão curiosa.

— _Vocês brigaram? Você nunca pede para ser anunciado._

— _Pode apenas avisá-la?_ — As mãos de Sesshoumaru tremiam, conseqüência inevitável de ter bebido muito, e ele enfiou-a nos bolsos, sentindo-se mal. — _Por favor?_

Kagome apanhou o interfone e falou com a chefe. Rin não respondeu. Simplesmente abriu a porta do escritório.

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração. Ela estava linda. Usava blusa de seda branca para dentro da calça, o que realçava a silhueta bem-feita. Os cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça e cachos rebeldes caíam sobre o rosto, com uma displicência sensual. Porém, mesmo sob a cuidadosa maquiagem, era possível ver as olheiras profundas que denotavam seu cansaço. E ele era o responsável por isso.

Ela sorriu e ergueu a sobrancelha com curiosidade.

— _Desde quando você precisa de um convite para entrar no meu escritório?_ — Recuou um passo para que ele entrasse.

— _Eu não tinha certeza se você queria me ver._

Rin se virou para fechar as cortinas e impedir que a luz do sol entrasse na sala, tornando o ambiente mais escuro e aconchegante.

— _Está melhor assim?_ — perguntou, acomodando-se atrás da escrivaninha.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se cuidadosamente em uma das cadeiras e retirou os óculos escuros.

— _Sim, obrigado._ — Respirou fundo e começou, hesitante. — _Queria me desculpar._

Os olhos de Rin brilharam por um segundo ao se encontrarem com os dele, antes que ela virasse o rosto. Sim, ele tinha algo de que se desculpar, não? Mas do quê?

Rin reparou nas olheiras profundas e na palidez do rosto abatido. Notou também que ele se movia devagar. Tinha a aparência péssima, e provavelmente se sentia muito pior, embora tivesse se esforçado para sair da cama e ir vê-la. O quanto da noite anterior ele se lembraria? Pensou nas próprias palavras: "Se ainda quiser fazer amor comigo quando estiver sóbrio, me avise".

Sesshoumaru olhou para os óculos de sol que segurava e se pôs a brincar com as hastes. Finalmente, ergueu o rosto para fitá-la.

— _Quero me desculpar, mas, para dizer a verdade, não me lembro exatamente do que fiz._

Ele não se lembrava! Graças a Deus, Rin pensou, fingindo estar concentrada em arrumar os papéis sobre a mesa.

— _Se não se lembra, por que acha que fez alguma coisa que exija um pedido de desculpa?_

— _Era o que eu esperava que você me dissesse. Preciso me desculpar por algo além de tê-la acordado no meio da noite?_

— _Não._ — Rin sorriu de leve e meneou a cabeça. — _Não precisa._

Sesshoumaru praguejou baixinho.

— _Preciso, sim. Lembrei-me. Eu a fiz chorar, não?_

O silêncio respondeu a pergunta.

— _Eu fiz._ — Ele praguejou de novo.

— _Era tarde_ — disse Rin — _Eu estava cansada e..._

— _O que eu disse?_ — ele perguntou, temeroso — _Droga, o que eu fiz?_

— _Tivemos essa mesma conversa ontem à noite. Esqueça, está bem?_

— _Rin, me desculpe. Você ficou aborrecida com o que quer que eu tenha feito, e eu sinto muito._

— _A desculpa é desnecessária, mas está aceita, certo?_ — Ela abriu a gaveta e procurou a chave do carro, estendendo-a para ele — _Peça a algum dos rapazes para ir com você apanhar a moto. Está num bar chamado Rancho Cactus. Acho que Jakotsu está na sala de edição. Se não encontrá-lo, Kouga ou Ginta devem estar por aí. Um deles pode trazer meu carro._

— _Obrigado_ — Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves.

— _Acha que suas mãos estarão firmes às cinco horas?_

— _Puxa! E eu achei que estava conseguindo disfarçar bem._

Ela riu.

— _Estou falando sério, Sesshoumaru. Harcourt e Kohako viajarão num jato particular para o Canyon. Vou com eles, e tenho de levar um cinegrafista para tomadas aéreas. Eu pensei em pedir que você fosse, mas se não conseguir manter as mãos..._

— _Eu estarei bem_ — ele a interrompeu.

— _Posso pedir que O'Reilly me acompanhe..._

— _Rin, eu estarei bem_ — insistiu com firmeza. Naquele momento, o interfone tocou, seguido da voz de Kagome.

— _O sr. Yamamoto está aqui para revisar alguns arquivos do material que você trouxe do Canal 5._

— _Por favor, Kagome, diga a ele que vou encontrá-lo na sala de edição_ — ela instruiu antes de desligar.

— _Acho que é uma deixa para eu ir embora._ — Sesshoumaru se levantou e guardou as chaves no bolso — _Obrigado por ter ido me buscar na noite passada._

— _Obrigada por saber que estava bêbado demais para dirigir._

— _Infelizmente, não mereço o crédito. Você tem de agradecer a Miroku._

— _Então, agradeça-o por mim._ — Rin seguiu para a porta. Porém, antes que pudesse sair, Sesshoumaru se levantou e a puxou para si.

— _Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?_ – Ela recuou, num gesto inconsciente.

— _Estamos sozinhos, Sesshoumaru. Não é necessário._

— _Sua aparência não é a de uma mulher que foi beijada recentemente._ — Tocou-a de leve no rosto. — _Kohako vai perceber._

— _Isso é tolice_ — protestou baixinho. Porém, não se moveu para impedi-lo quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

O contato doce e gentil acendeu o mesmo fogo que a queimara na noite anterior. Rin se lembrou da forma como Sesshoumaru a tocara e o sangue correu mais rápido em suas veias.

— _Agora, sim, você pode ir._ — Sesshoumaru se afastou com um sorriso de satisfação. — _Está parecendo que foi beijada._

Ela se afastou e abriu a porta.

— _Vamos sair para o aeroporto às quatro e meia_ — avisou, disfarçando seu embaraço. — _Faça as malas e coloque roupas suficientes para alguns dias. Não se_ _atrase._

Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

Rin viu de relance a sua imagem no espelho da recepção. Sesshoumaru estava certo. Ela parecia ter sido beijada. Os olhos estavam brilhantes, o rosto ganhara uma nova cor e os lábios ainda estavam úmidos.

Se um beijo podia transformá-la daquela forma, como teria se parecido na noite passada, depois de quase ter feito amor com Sesshoumaru no banco do carro?

Agradeceu à sorte por ele não se lembrar. Caso contrário, teria percebido que estava apaixonada, pensou, correndo para a sala de edição.

...

Quando Sesshoumaru parou no farol vermelho, um objeto refletiu no chão, chamando-lhe a atenção. Outro botão, o terceiro que ele encontrara no carro de Rin.

— _O que é isso?_ — Jakotsu quis saber enquanto ele fechava a mão ao redor do pequeno objeto.

— _Nada._

Colocou-o no cinzeiro com os outros que havia encontrado... E foi atingido por lembranças. Eram fragmentadas, como num caleidoscópio, mas havia o bastante para visualizar a cena. Rin e ele, naquele carro. O desejo explodindo dentro dele quando a beijou. Botões caindo no chão quando ele abriu com ímpeto a blusa dela.

— _Meu Deus..._ — murmurou, apertando o volante.

— _O farol abriu_ — Jakotsu avisou.

Sesshoumaru pisou no acelerador e conduziu o carro para a intersecção. O que havia feito? E por que Rin não dissera nada?

...

Rin apertou a lata de refrigerante e olhou pela janela, apavorada diante da idéia de que estava quase três mil metros acima do solo.

— _Você quer que eu registre algumas cenas do Arizona dessa altitude?_ — Sesshoumaru sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — _Posso tentar subir na asa do avião e..._

— _Não!_ — gritou, antes de perceber que ele a provocava.

— _Bem, então acho que já é o suficiente por enquanto._ — Sesshoumaru sorriu e guardou a câmera.

Harcourt falava ao rádio com a torre do aeroporto, e Kohako estava sentado no assento da frente, lendo o jornal. Todos pareciam tranqüilos e serenos, exceto ela.

Sesshoumaru passou o braço em volta de seus ombros.

— _Como você está?_

— _Ótima_ — mentiu ao perceber a preocupação nos olhos dele. Conseguiu dar um sorriso trêmulo.

— _Esse jato é muito seguro. Além disso, as estatísticas mostram que é mais perigoso dirigir na auto-estrada, e não estou nem falando da minha Harley. Estou me referindo a um carro. Numa moto, o risco quadruplica._

— _Obrigada por me lembrar. Agora, ficarei apavorada sempre que você tiver que sair de moto._

— _Sou sempre muito cuidadoso, Rin._

— _Pilotos cuidadosos usam capacetes_ — ela pontuou.

— _E difícil manter o charme com um capacete._

— _E ainda mais difícil se estiver morto._

— _Ponto para você_ — ele admitiu com um sorriso.

As pernas longas estavam pressionadas contra as dela, proporcionando uma agradável sensação de segurança. Ele usava calça e camisa sociais, mesmo sentindo-se mais à vontade com a velha calça de couro. Rin sorriu ao pensar que ele se vestira daquela forma por causa dela.

De alguma maneira, no curto espaço de tempo entre sair do escritório e partir para o aeroporto, Sesshoumaru havia se recuperado da ressaca. Com exceção dos olhos vermelhos, ela não diria que ele passara a noite em claro bebendo até perder a memória.

Ele sorriu, e finas rugas marcaram sua expressão. Rin adorava aquele rosto. Não havia dúvida, ele era um homem bonito, mas havia muito mais para se admirar do que a bela face e o corpo bem-feito. Kohako também era bonito, e dono de um físico magnífico. Mas ela não o amava.

Amava Sesshoumaru, com sua atitude forjada por uma vida difícil, seu humor e sua doçura. Adorava o senso inabalável de lealdade e a inteligência rápida e afiada. Amava tudo naquele homem e, por ironia, até mesmo o que a irritava: o fato de ter muito dinheiro e andar sempre com as mesmas roupas desbotadas, a superproteção, a incapacidade de não tomar partido, a mochila que ele carregava nos ombros desde os anos da escola, a paixão pela liberdade e aversão a compromissos.

— _É assim que um pássaro deve se sentir_ — ouviu-o dizer.

— _Deve ser bom ser livre e ter uma perspectiva completamente diferente do mundo e das criaturas que vivem na Terra._

Ele poderia estar descrevendo a si mesmo. Num impulso, Rin se virou e o beijou na boca.

Sesshoumaru ficou chocado. Nunca, nem um milhão de anos, esperara aquilo, e menos ainda dentro de um jato pequeno com os dois clientes mais importantes dela no banco da frente.

Pela primeira vez desde que fora rejeitado no cinema, Sesshoumaru se permitiu ter esperança de que ela pudesse se apaixonar por ele. Então, franziu o cenho, pensando na lembrança perturbadora de ter aberto a blusa dela, espalhando os botões por todo o lugar. Como gostaria de saber o que acontecera na noite anterior! Não duvidava de que tinha cometido uma estupidez, pois era particularmente bom naquilo, mas queria apenas saber a que ponto chegara.

— _Não é tão ruim._ — Rin olhou pela janela e vislumbrou montanhas que se desenhavam abaixo deles. — _Tem razão a respeito da perspectiva. A vida parece ter mais sentido dessa altitude. Tudo o que parece tão grande no chão torna-se infinitamente pequeno._— Virou-se e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— _Voar não é tão ruim assim. Acho que posso me acostumar._

Simon Harcourt seguiu num carro separado do aeroporto para o chalé, deixando Kohako conduzir Rin e Sesshoumaru ao hotel. A equipe técnica da Vídeo Enterprise já estava esperando no restaurante quando chegaram.

Passava das oito horas da noite, e Rin estava exausta e faminta. Sesshoumaru e Kohako a seguiram ao restaurante, onde se juntaram à equipe. Ela fez uma rápida reunião com todos para se certificar de que estavam a par de suas funções para o dia seguinte. Se o clima permitisse, acompanhariam Simon e sua família durante parte do dia e teriam de acordar às seis horas da manhã.

— _E se chover?_ — alguém perguntou.

— _Então poderão dormir até mais tarde_ — respondeu, com um sorriso — _Caso chova, vamos nos encontrar aqui para o almoço e decidir o que fazer durante a tarde. Talvez possamos gravar Harcourt no chalé, com a família._

Animada com a perspectiva para o trabalho do dia seguinte, Rin começou a comer com apetite. A equipe passou a deixar o restaurante. Parte das pessoas foi para os quartos, enquanto outros seguiram para o bar anexo. Kohako se retirou após discutir com ela mais alguns detalhes.

Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram a sós, e ela percebeu o olhar intenso pousado sobre si.

— _Você pode fazer o favor de ir à recepção e verificar nossos quartos?_ — ela pediu.

— _Claro._

Ela terminava de comer quando Sesshoumaru retornou.

— _Rin?_

— _Não, Sesshoumaru_ — ela disse com firmeza — _Conheço esse tom e sei que é precursor de más notícias. Sinceramente, estou exausta e quero ir para o quarto. Seja o que for, pode esperar até amanhã._

— _Está bem._

Sesshoumaru apanhou as malas e a conduziu para o corredor.

— _Qual é o meu quarto?_ — Rin olhou para a fileira de portas numeradas.

— _O 238._

Isso significava que era no piso superior, longe dos turistas barulhentos entrando pelo saguão durante a noite. Ótimo. Rin subiu os degraus sonhando com a cama macia e aconchegante, ansiando por uma boa noite de sono.

— _Em que quarto você está?_ — indagou a Sesshoumaru, que seguia atrás dela.

— _238._

Ela deu mais alguns passos até se conscientizar do sentido daquelas palavras. Então, parou de andar e o encarou.

— _Era isso o que estava tentando lhe dizer._

Rin relanceou o olhar para a recepção, mas ele balançou a cabeça, antecipando sua atitude.

— _Eu já tentei, mas eles foram firmes. Não há mais quartos disponíveis. Pedi que a recepcionista ligasse para o outro hotel, mas também está lotado. Tentei até os alojamentos no parque nacional e o atendente riu quando pedi dois quartos. Se quiser, posso ficar com Jakotsu e O'Reilly._

— _Vou matar Kagome_ — Rin disse por entre os dentes.

— _Kagome?_

— _Foi ela quem fez as reservas_ — gemeu, inconformada. — _Mesmo que nós estivéssemos realmente envolvidos, a menos que fôssemos casados, jamais ficaríamos no mesmo quarto numa viagem de negócios. Não é profissional._

Sesshoumaru suspendeu as malas num gesto determinado e galgou os últimos degraus.

— _Vou carregar sua bagagem até o quarto e tentar encontrar Jakotsu..._

— _E dormir no chão?_ — Ela meneou a cabeça. — _Não. Você tem de estar descansado amanhã. Ouça, podemos dividir o quarto por uma noite. Temos apenas de ser discretos. Não é grande coisa. Afinal, não é diferente de você ficar na minha casa, certo?_

Ele não respondeu, e Rin prosseguiu:

— _Deve haver duas camas nos quartos. Você fica com uma, eu durmo na outra, e não haverá problemas, certo?_

Ela estava tentando se convencer das próprias palavras. Dividir um quarto de hotel não era a mesma coisa que compartilhar um apartamento. Lá, ela podia escapar para outro lugar quando os sentimentos começassem a ficar muito intensos, quando a atração a impulsionasse para os braços de Sesshoumaru. Enfim, seriam apenas algumas noites, disse a si mesma com firmeza. Seguramente conseguiria manter o controle... Ou não?

Em silêncio, Sesshoumaru parou diante do número 238. Observou quando Rin colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Ela acendeu as luzes, e os dois entraram...

Rin praguejou baixinho. Havia apenas uma cama, e era enorme.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta com um dos pés e depositou as malas no chão.

— _Vou procurar Jakotsu_ — anunciou.

— _Espere._

— _Estou exausto. Vou agora antes que desabe nessa cama._

— _E se você não conseguir encontrá-lo?_

— _Posso dormir em um dos furgões._

— _Estamos na montanha, lembra-se? Faz muito frio à noite._ — Rin respirou fundo — _A cama é grande e nós dois somos adultos. Podemos dividi-la, não é?_

— _Não sei, Rin..._

— _Você não pode dormir no chão do quarto de Jakotsu_ — disse em tom decisivo. — _Pareceria estranho. Todos acham que estamos vivendo juntos. E eu definitivamente não quero que você passe a noite no furgão. Talvez amanhã possamos encontrar, outro quarto._

— _Não creio. Estão lotados neste final de semana._

— _Bem, talvez alguém cancele a reserva._ — Ela se sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos, bocejando. Então, vasculhou a bolsa e pegou uma camisola discreta. — _Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Temos de acordar cedo amanhã_ — disse, começando a desabotoar a blusa. Botões... Sesshoumaru foi tomado pela imagem dos botões se espalhando pelo pequeno carro, e de Rin, linda e sensual com os olhos repletos de desejo...

Virou-se de costas, dolorosamente consciente da própria excitação.

Encontrava-se no mais completo estado de confusão havia semanas, desde que chegara ao apartamento de Riny, e a idéia de compartilhar aquela enorme cama com ela o levava ao limite da sanidade. E, se a lembrança de ter arrancado os botões da blusa dela fosse real, e não um sonho, não havia dúvida de que perdera a capacidade de manter o autocontrole. A quem estava tentando enganar? perguntou-se. Era evidente que havia sido real. Os botões que encontrara no carro eram a prova.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o som da água e tirou lentamente a jaqueta. Seria o próximo a entrar, para um banho muito gelado.

...

— _Rin?_

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou na escuridão. Riny rolou para o lado, tentando se ajeitar. O colchão já vira dias melhores, e o peso dele do outro lado da cama dava-lhe a impressão de estar dormindo na encosta de uma montanha.

— _O que foi?_

— _Isso é estranho, não acha?_

— _Feche os olhos, Sesshoumaru. Se você estiver tão cansado quanto eu, vai dormir imediatamente._

— _Sinto muito. A culpa é minha por você estar tão cansada. _

— _Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que pensar em se embriagar. Eu ainda não fiz o sermão, não é mesmo?_

— _Não._

— _Há outras maneiras de morrer por excesso de bebida além de dirigindo_ — ela disse com gravidade — _Você poderia ter entrado em coma alcoólico._

— _Eu sei._

— _Então por que bebeu?_

Ele levou alguns segundos para responder, e a escuridão pareceu oprimi-la. Rin queria ver o rosto dele, fitá-lo nos olhos, saber o que ele estava pensando.

— _Sair de moto não me ajudou_ — ele respondeu, por fim.

Rin suspirou, desapontada. Ele estava se sentindo preso, e ela sabia o que precisava fazer. Tinha de libertá-lo.

— _Sesshoumaru, você não tem de ficar._ — Esperou que ele não percebesse a tensão em sua voz, e ficou subitamente feliz que a escuridão o impedisse de vê-la. — _Depois desse final de semana, encontrarei alguém para substituí-lo. Não precisa se sentir culpado caso queira ir embora. Posso sobreviver sem você._

As palavras dela ecoaram no quarto. Era evidente que poderia sobreviver sem ele. Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, vendo botões que voavam no ar. Será que ela queria que fosse embora? Não podia perguntar. Limpou a garganta, mas não conseguiu indagar o que acontecera na noite anterior. Ele a teria beijado? Tentara fazer amor com ela? O que havia dito, e o que ela respondera? Não foi pela primeira vez desde que despertara naquela manhã, que Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou sua incapacidade de lembrar.

...

_Calor. Nos olhos de Rin, em seu toque, em seus lábios. Ela o puxou para perto e, quando suas bocas se encontraram de novo, houve uma explosão de fogo._

_Livraram-se das roupas, e ele pôde sentir a pele nua. Céus, como esperara por aquilo! Ela entreabriu as pernas, pronta para recebê-lo, e ele não conseguiu esperar. Penetrou-a quase com selvageria, e ela gritou de prazer. Mas, de repente, Rin o empurrou._

_E então, ele estava ao lado dela no carro. Estavam vestidos, e ela chorava._

_**Se ainda quiser fazer amor comigo quando estiver sóbrio, me avise, está bem?**_

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na escuridão do quarto de hotel, com o coração acelerado e a respiração instável. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. O sonho tinha sido tão real que...

Balançou a cabeça. Não era possível. Era?

Por fim, sentiu que se acalmava, mas o simples pensamento de que Rin pudesse ter pronunciado aquelas palavras fez com que se agitasse de novo.

Franziu a testa. Devia ter sido apenas um sonho. Tê-la nua em sua cama, desejando fazer amor com ele, era uma fantasia recorrente. Mas o que ela dissera era novo.

Rin estava adormecida ao seu lado. Não queria acordá-la, pois já a perturbara demais na noite anterior. Mas precisava abraçá-la. Envolveu-a gentilmente, encaixando-se a ela, aninhando-a em seu peito.

Conversariam de manhã. Talvez chovesse e não tivessem que acordar tão cedo. Quando ela despertasse, diria que estava sóbrio e esperaria sua reação.

Rin suspirou, e Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Inalando seu doce perfume, adormeceu de novo.

O telefone estava tocando, invadindo o suave calor dos sonhos de Rin. Ela abriu os olhos e Sesshoumaru acordou um segundo depois. Estavam frente a frente, e o braço dela o envolvia possessivamente. Ela recuou, corando. Apanhou o telefone, agradecendo secretamente pela chance de esconder o embaraço.

— _Bom dia, chefe_ — disse Jakotsu do outro lado. — _São seis horas da manhã. O tempo está maravilhoso. Lembre-se de pegar roupas leves. Estará ainda mais quente no canyon._

— _Tem certeza de que já amanheceu, Jakotsu?_ — ela resmungou com um bocejo — _Tenho a sensação de que acabei de me deitar..._

— _Sinto informá-la que sim, já amanheceu. E, chefe? Não tenho o quarto de Sesshoumaru em minha lista... Sabe onde ele está?_

Rin fechou os olhos. Sim, sabia. Ele estava ao seu lado, parecendo atraente demais com os cabelos desgrenhados e a barba por fazer.

— _Não se preocupe, eu mesma vou acordá-lo._

— _Ótimo. Até já._

Ela desligou e saiu da cama.

— _Rin..._

Ao virar-se, encontrou Sesshoumaru fitando-a intensamente, com o queixo apoiado na mão. A expressão era séria, quase sombria.

— _Temos de conversar._

Sentiu o coração afundar. Ele diria que, depois daquele final de semana, iria embora... Depois que ela se atirara em seus braços na noite anterior, ele tinha bons motivos para isso. Mas não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo no momento. Não queria passar o dia todo sabendo que ele partiria em breve.

— _Agora não, Sesshoumaru._ — Tentou manter o tom de voz suave enquanto seguia para o banheiro. — _Temos de nos apressar para não perder o café da manhã._

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, Sesshoumaru exalou o ar que estava segurando. Ela estava certa. Tinham de trabalhar, e não era o momento certo para revelar todos os segredos que guardava no coração.

* * *

_Primeiramente, queria pedir _**desculpas**_ pela demora na postagem, já era pra eu ter postado desde q a Chelsea de Aguia postou a 1ª review, mas tive alguns problemas para resolver referentes à 2ª fase da OAB, oq acabou ocasionando o atraso na postagem. Mais uma vez: me desculpem!_

**AVISO:** _minhas aulas preparatórias para a prova da 2ª fase começaram ontem (sim no sábado), o conteúdo é super puxado mesmo sendo referente à apenas 1 matéria (no meu caso Direito Empresarial que foi oq escolhi), estou sobrecarregada de peças(processos), fichamentos e questões para fazer/responder e entregar para o profs, e será assim até véspera da prova (13/11; prova: 14/11), então espero poder contar com a compreensão de todas(os), já que, devido à isso, as postagens se tornarão mais espaçadas._

**Agradecimentos especiais para**: _Chelsea de Aguia, zisis, Rin Taisho Sama e sandramonte: ADOREI O REVIEW DE TODAS!_

_Bom, com base no AVISO que fiz acima, não vejo mais razão em manter a chantagem, então, se quiserem, deixem reviews._

_Espero sinceramente que tenham curtido o cap de hoje e que estejam curtindo a fict num todo tbm!_

_Bom...era isso..._

_Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!_

_=)_


	10. Chapter 10

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_**AVISO:** O capítulo a seguir possui cena hentai, quem não gostar ou não se sentir à vontade de ler, NÃO LEIA!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Rin apertou a mão de Harcourt, que a congratulou pelo bom dia de trabalho, antes de levar o equipamento até o furgão. Estava tudo pronto para que voltassem ao hotel. O sol se punha, e depois de doze horas de calor, nada parecia mais desejável do que um banho e uma cerveja gelada, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Jakotsu estava ao volante e olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

— _Onde está Sesshoumaru? Achei que estivesse com você._

— _Nós não somos gêmeos siameses, Jakotsu. Não estamos atados um ao outro._

Jakotsu suspirou e olhou para o teto.

— _Posso falar livremente o que penso, chefe?_

— _Desde quando você pede permissão para falar?_

— _Desde que Sesshoumaru me disse que tenho de ter tato. Estou tentando seguir o conselho dele. Se me der permissão, eu..._

— _Fale logo, Jakotsu._

— _Sesshoumaru é louco por você. Quero dizer, teria que ser cega para não perceber como ele olha para você._

Rin havia notado a forma como ele a seguira com o olhar o dia todo. Porém, sabia que era parte do jogo para enganar Kohako. Infelizmente, a equipe também estava sendo iludida.

— _E, mesmo correndo o risco de ser acusado de não ter tato, tenho de dizer que vi você olhando para ele do mesmo jeito._

Rin não podia negar. Não conseguira deixar de fitá-lo, especialmente depois que ele tinha despido a camiseta para aliviar o calor. Ela o cobiçara, e havia pensado que ninguém perceberia.

— _Acho que vocês devem se casar o mais depressa possível._

— _Obrigada pelo conselho, Jakotsu._

— _Vocês formam um casal perfeito._

— _Onde está Sesshoumaru?_ — Ela mudou de assunto, olhando ao redor — _Estou exausta, faminta e..._

Naquele momento, avistou-o à beira do desfiladeiro, gravando o maravilhoso pôr-do-sol, e receou que Jakotsu ouvisse as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração. Saiu do furgão e se aproximou devagar, deslumbrada com a beleza do perfil solitário delineado pela luz dourada do sol.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a câmera quando ela parou ao lado dele.

— _É tão lindo que não parece real_ — ele murmurou. — _É perfeito... E talvez seja isso que me assuste tanto. Eu desconfio da perfeição, pois fico sempre esperando que algo bom demais desapareça_ — ele refletiu.

Ela fitou-o. Os cabelos estavam em desalinho e úmidos de suor na altura da nuca. O sol quente do deserto deixara a pele ainda mais bronzeada e o contraste com os olhos fazia com que parecessem mais claros. Ele ainda exibia o peito nu.

— _Sim, eu entendo._ — Virou-se para o furgão — _Vamos, Sesshoumaru._ _Precisamos de uma cerveja gelada._

— _Não, obrigado. Ainda estou me recobrando da ressaca de duas noites atrás._

— _Nesse caso, vamos tomar um refrigerante gelado. _

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Queria aproveitar a oportunidade para mencionar que estava sóbrio. Precisava saber como ela reagiria, constatar se ela dissera mesmo aquelas palavras com as quais temia ter apenas sonhado: "Se ainda quiser fazer amor comigo quando estiver sóbrio, me avise."

— _Rin..._ — começou, mas ela já tinha voltado para o furgão. Jakotsu estava ao volante, e sua chance se foi.

Em algum momento naquela noite estariam sozinhos. Então reuniria a coragem para se declarar. Na pior das hipóteses, veria uma expressão de pena nos lindos olhos. Nesse caso, ele encontraria uma desculpa para partir no final da semana, pegaria sua moto e iria para algum lugar, a fim de viver infeliz para sempre, com o orgulho ferido e o coração partido. Na melhor das hipóteses...

Sesshoumaru sorriu conforme se afastavam do parque nacional.

— _Qual é a graça?_ — Rin perguntou. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

...

— _Rin, é melhor ir mais devagar..._ — Sesshoumaru apontou para os copos vazios sobre a mesa.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e ergueu a voz acima da música alta.

— _Acha mesmo que é a pessoa mais indicada para me dar esse conselho?_ — provocou.

— _Pode aproveitar a oportunidade de aprender com meus erros. Você nunca bebe mais de uma cerveja, e já pediu a quarta caneca. Vou ter de carregá-la para o quarto._

Rin abriu a boca para explicar que três das canecas vazias não continham nada além de refrigerante, mas se deteve. Deixaria que ele acreditasse no que quisesse. Estava cansada, frustrada e louca para ir para a cama.

Toda a equipe havia se reunido para o jantar, e Rin percebeu com o canto dos olhos quando Sesshoumaru terminou a refeição e se recostou à cadeira. Logo depois, aproximou-se, passou o braço sobre seus ombros e inclinou-se, falando em seu ouvido:

— _Kohako acabou de entrar._

Ela fitou Sesshoumaru e, por um momento, perdeu-se no calor de seus olhos. Porém, irritou-se ao vê-lo sorrir, pensando em como estava cansada daquele jogo. Levantou-se abruptamente, livrando-se do abraço.

— _Com licença._ — Foi até o bar.

Em poucos dias, Sesshoumaru iria embora. Mesmo que tivesse medo de ele nunca mais voltar caso descobrisse seu amor, deu-se conta de que seria muito pior deixá-lo partir sem revelar seus sentimentos. Ou demonstrá-los. Sim, poderia simplesmente mostrar a ele...

Pediu outra cerveja, sorrindo. Sesshoumaru achava que ela havia bebido além da conta. Deixaria que pensasse assim... Se ela fizesse tudo da maneira certa, ele provavelmente a carregaria mesmo dali... Decidiu que as regras do jogo tinham acabado de mudar. Talvez ele partisse, mas não sem antes saber o que estaria perdendo.

— _Senhorita Nakagawa..._ — A voz de Kohako a sobressaltou. Ele sorria, com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão. — _Fizemos um bom trabalho hoje, não acha?_

Ela se forçou a parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru.

— _Creio que sim, mas apenas saberei com certeza após assistir a gravação._

— _Quais são seus planos para amanhã?_

— _Bem, se o clima estiver bom como o de hoje, vamos..._

— _Olá, Kohako._

Rin ergueu o rosto para ver Sesshoumaru parado atrás dela. Embora não a tocasse, a postura corporal era obviamente possessiva.

— _Sesshoumaru._ — Kohako retornou o cumprimento.

Rin tomou um gole de cerveja, retomando o assunto como se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

— _Vamos ao chalé gravar algumas cenas de Harcourt com a família._

— _Segundo a previsão do tempo, o dia será chuvoso_ — Kohako informou.

— _Nesse caso, teremos de improvisar._

— _Querida, posso tomar um gole da sua cerveja?_

Sesshoumaru não esperou pela resposta. Apanhou a caneca das mãos dela com naturalidade e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Rin olhou para a caneca vazia.

— _Sesshoumaru..._

— _Venha, vamos dançar. Com licença, Kohako._ – Ele a puxou para a pequena pista.

— _Você tomou toda a minha cerveja_ — ela reclamou, indignada. — _Achei que não ia beber hoje à noite._

— _E eu achei que você já havia bebido demais._

Ele a estreitou entre os braços, e Rin resistiu por apenas um segundo antes de relaxar. Estava exatamente onde queria. Não havia motivos para lutar.

De repente, percebeu as mesas vazias.

— _Para onde foram todos?_

— _Decidiram ir para um bar com música ao vivo. Queriam que fôssemos junto, mas achei que você preferiria ficar._

— _Por quê?_ — ela questionou de maneira acusadora. – _Podia ao menos ter me consultado._

Ele utilizou a desculpa mais fácil.

— _Porque Kohako está aqui._

Na verdade, desejava uma chance de ficar com Rin a sós, mesmo que ela já tivesse bebido demais para ter uma conversa séria.

— _Como está minha linguagem corporal agora?_

— _Você parece brava comigo_ — Sesshoumaru respondeu sem pensar.

Ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, e o movimento os aproximou. Rin roçava o corpo em seu peito, acariciando-o na nuca com o polegar.

— _Melhor agora?_ — ela perguntou.

— _Rin, isso não é..._

Ela o interrompeu, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para cobrir a boca provocante. Sesshoumaru hesitou por um instante antes de se render ao beijo lento e sensual.

— _O que diz minha linguagem corporal agora?_ — Rintentou parecer casual, mas a voz um pouco ofegante a traiu.

— _E melhor ter cuidado. Não sei se tem certeza da mensagem que está enviando. Kohako... _

Por que ele tinha de se referir a Kohako? Estava na hora de parar com aquela história, Rin decidiu.

— _Kohako acha que vivemos juntos. Não se surpreenderá ao me ver beijando você. Além disso, não foi você mesmo quem disse que o brinquedo dos outros meninos sempre parece mais interessante?_

Rin pousou o olhar na boca de Sesshoumaru, naqueles lábios que podiam beijá-la de forma tão fabulosa, que a faziam sentir-se consumida pela paixão.

Ele não soube como conseguiu continuar dançando. Rin estava enganada ao presumir que estava preocupado com o que Kohako iria pensar. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru estava se referindo a si mesmo. Ela o fitava, enviando sinais de que ansiava por um beijo. Por quê? Porque Kohako estava ali, observando? Porque precisava praticar a linguagem corporal? Ou simplesmente porque queria, de fato, que a beijasse?

Ele ousou ter esperança...

Buscou nas profundezas dos olhos fascinantes algo que revelasse que aquilo não se tratava de um jogo. Identificou desejo, assim como insegurança. Ela duvidava da atração que exercia e temia que ele a rejeitasse. E, quanto mais ele demorava para agir, mais a insegurança crescia.

Sesshoumaru não resistiu. Beijou-a intensamente, pegando-a de surpresa, e conduziu-a para um canto isolado do bar.

Rin nem sequer percebeu que se moviam até que se viu de costas para a parede. E ele continuava avançando, beijando-a, aproximando-se dela.

Uma das mãos mergulhou em seus cabelos, segurando-a com força. Os beijos longos e íntimos enviavam ondas de calor pelo seu corpo, incendiando seu sangue e fazendo-a derreter. A outra mão acariciava-lhe as costas, apertando-a de encontro ao abdômen rijo. Ela sentiu a inconfundível força da ereção pressionando-a no ventre.

Ele a desejava... A certeza a fez delirar, e Rin correspondeu às carícias com paixão. Moveu os quadris de maneira lenta e provocante, roçando o ventre em sua virilha, provocando um gemido baixo e sensual. Sim, ele a desejava.

Sesshoumaru não suportaria aquela situação por muito tempo. No canto escuro do bar, eles eram apenas duas sombras, fundidas em uma só. Ele podia beijá-la na privacidade proporcionada pela escuridão, mas sabia que não seria o suficiente. Queria tocá-la, sentir a pele nua se arrepiar sob seus lábios, inalar o perfume doce e tentador sem nenhuma barreira que os separasse.

Porém, sabia que havia barreiras maiores entre eles do que as roupas.

Precisavam conversar. Mas quando se afastou, Rin beijou-o de novo, deslizando as mãos sob sua camiseta. A sensação dos dedos dela em sua pele quente o fez ofegar.

Ouviu-a gemer de prazer quando correu as mãos por suas costas e envolveu-o com uma das pernas.

— _Rin..._ — sussurrou. Podia sentir o calor do corpo macio e a pressão torturante dos seios firmes em seu peito. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo com ele? Quanto ela tinha bebido? Quase quatro cervejas, lembrou, fechando os olhos com desespero. Ela bebera demais. Aquilo não era justo.

— _Não podemos ficar aqui_ — gemeu, à beira da insanidade.

— _Então, vamos para o quarto._

Sesshoumaru mal conseguiu respirar ao ver o sorriso provocante quando ela o tomou pela mão e o puxou para a porta.

Ele tentou resistir. Pretendia sentar e conversar, colocar alguma distância entre eles, permanecer em um lugar seguro, que evitaria que ele a tomasse de novo nos braços.

— _Querida, espere..._

Porém, ela não parou até que tivessem saído de lá. A noite estava fria e o perfume dos pinheiros pairava no ar. Rin respirou fundo sem soltar a mão dele, e sentiu-lhe a palma úmida. Ela tinha mesmo feito Sesshoumaru Taisho suar? Fitando-o, percebeu que sim e sorriu.

— _Rin, você sabe, eu acho que..._

— _Sesshoumaru, não diga nada. Apenas me beije._

Não queria que ele pensasse nem analisasse o rumo que estavam tomando.

Teriam tempo para isso no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, tudo o que Rin queria era seduzi-lo. Se conseguisse, ao partir ele ao menos saberia como ela se sentia. Tinha certeza de que ele a desejava.

— _Vamos_ — sussurrou, tentando aproximá-lo dela — _Beije-me novamente._

— _Por quê?_

Ela sustentou o olhar intenso. Porque eu te amo. Não conseguiu, porém, pronunciar as palavras.

— _Kohako está olhando_ — respondeu, escolhendo a saída covarde.

Não era o que ele queria escutar, e desviou o rosto para que ela não visse a decepção em seus olhos. Kohako. Naquele momento, não se lembrou de alguém que odiasse tanto.

Sentiu-a envolver seu pescoço e gemeu. "Rin, não faça isso comigo."

Porém, antes que pudesse falar, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e pressionou-lhe os lábios. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se perder num turbilhão de emoções. Diabos, ele a amava. Desejou afastá-la, gritar e implorar que ela não o usasse daquela maneira. Mas também queria permitir que fizesse com ele o que desejasse.

Por isso, correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, rezando para conseguir parar quando ela pedisse, rezando também para que ela não pedisse. Através da bruma do desejo, percebeu que, de alguma forma, haviam se afastado da varanda e seguiam na direção do hotel. Rin apertou a mão dele e subiu os degraus. Mas ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Havia passado da hora de se declarar. Inseriu a língua na boca macia, saboreando-a, invadindo-a, sucumbindo aos sentimentos que mantivera escondidos durante tantas semanas.

Em um momento desesperado, soube exatamente o que tinha de fazer.

Precisava levá-la para cima e contar-lhe a verdade. Se ela tivesse bebido demais para entender, ele a colocaria na cama e a deixaria dormir. E então conversariam de manhã.

Rin se pressionava contra seu corpo, enlouquecendo-o. Céus, ela sabia como a desejava. Bem, sua ereção era mais do que evidente. Mas ela não parava de provocá-lo. A linguagem corporal dela era inconfundível. Com um gemido estrangulado, pegou-a no colo e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Logo, abriu a porta do quarto e colocou-a no chão.

Apesar de ele não tê-la soltado, Rin percebeu que mentalmente ele recuara um passo. A porta estava fechada, assim como as cortinas, e, a menos que Kohako Yamamoto tivesse visão de raio-X, não havia maneira de usá-lo como desculpa. Sesshoumaru soltou-a, e ela soube que não tinha escolha. Teria que revelar a verdade.

Quando o viu se afastar com expressão séria percebeu que precisava falar. Naquele momento. Aproximou-se dele e respirou fundo.

— _O que você faria se eu pedisse para não parar?_

Sesshoumaru congelou, e ela deu mais um passo em sua direção. Estava perto o bastante para sentir a vibração do corpo quente. Porém, ele não a tocou. Em vez disso, fitou-a intensamente, e a conexão entre eles era quase palpável.

— _Suponho que teria de perguntar por quê. A menos que você me dê uma boa razão para não parar, terei de presumir que está agindo assim por causa das cervejas que tomou._

Os olhos dele eram lindos. Ao observá-lo, percebeu que ele os desviava para seus lábios. Foi um movimento muito rápido, mas transmitiu uma mensagem inequívoca. Apesar das palavras de cautela, ele queria beijá-la. Saber disso deu a Rin a confiança necessária.

— _Sesshy..._ — A voz não passava de um murmúrio. — _Qual seria uma boa razão? Quero dizer, você pode me dar um exemplo...?_

Ela umedeceu os lábios, atraindo o olhar dele novamente.

— _Sim. Por exemplo, se você dissesse que me deseja. A mim, e não a Kohako. Essa seria uma boa razão._

— _Se eu dissesse isso, o que você diria, então? _

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um breve instante, e quando os abriu, olhou diretamente para ela.

— _Eu amo você, Rin_ — sussurrou. — _Eu diria que estou apaixonado por você._

Sesshy a amava. Ela mal podia respirar.

— _E então_ — ele acrescentou suavemente — _, se você me convencesse de que não bebeu muito, se eu tivesse certeza de que você sabe o que está fazendo, eu a tomaria pela mão a levaria até aquela cama e faria amor com você._

Rin o encarou por longos segundos, enquanto as palavras dele pareciam ecoar no quarto. Percebeu, então, que ele esperava uma resposta.

— _Tomei apenas uma cerveja._ – Ele franziu o cenho.

—_Mas..._

— _Sim, havia quatro canecas na mesa_ — ela respondeu antes que ele formulasse a pergunta. — _Porém, três delas continham refrigerante. Estou sóbria. E você?_

"Se ainda quiser fazer amor comigo quando estiver sóbrio, me avise."

— _Não foi um sonho, então?_

Rin apenas meneou a cabeça.

— _Eu também estou sóbrio._ — Ele sorriu — _Deus, acho que nunca estive tão sóbrio em toda a minha vida!_

— _Então, não pare... Faça amor comigo, Sesshy._

— _Por quê?_ — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Rin olhou para si mesma, dando-se conta de sua postura, e franziu a testa de leve. Relaxou os braços e estendeu as mãos para ele, com as palmas para cima.

— _Porque eu quero você. Porque eu te amo._

Ela prendeu a respiração, espantada com o brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dourados. Sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços.

— _Eu amo você_ — repetiu, antes de dar-lhe um beijo longo e profundo.

As mãos dele foram gentis ao abrirem os botões de sua roupa. Tateou a pele macia quase com reverência, antes de deslizar a blusa pelos ombros delicados.

— _Isso é estranho... Eu o conheço tão bem, mas..._

— _Sim, é estranho_ — Sesshoumaru concordou — _Deliciosamente estranho._

Beijou-a novamente e mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos. Tomando-a pela mão, levou-a para a cama. Antes de se unir a ela, retirou a camiseta e jogou-a no chão.

— _Lembra-se daquela vez em que pisei num anzol de pesca?_ — Rin perguntou de repente.

Havia surpresa nos olhos de Sesshoumaru quando a encarou, sentada seminua na cama, com as pernas dobradas e abraçada aos joelhos. Após um instante, ele sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela. Quase como por mágica, ele era de novo seu velho amigo Sesshoumaru. O corpo espetacular ainda estava ali, seus olhos ainda brilhavam com o calor do desejo, mas essa postura relaxada lhe era mais familiar.

— _Claro que me lembro. Foi no verão em que você tinha quatorze anos. Eu a levei para o hospital, carregando-a por quase cinco quilômetros. Você gritou durante o caminho todo._

— _Estava apavorada. Doía muito._

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se em um cotovelo, estendendo o braço para acariciar os pés descalços de Rin.

— _E quando a levei para casa, sua mãe teve uma crise, expulsou-me e disse para eu nunca mais voltar._

Rin olhou para a mão forte que tocava seus dedos. Como um gesto simples podia ser tão sensual?

— _Você subiu a escada de incêndio e foi ao meu quarto naquela noite._

— _Estava preocupado. Do jeito que sua mãe reagiu, achei que você morreria de tétano ou algo parecido. Queria ter a chance de me desculpar._

— _Você se lembra do que disse?_

— _Não._

— _Disse que não deveríamos ter ido pescar, que fora uma idéia estúpida e que era culpa sua que eu tivesse me machucado._

— _Talvez a culpa não tivesse sido totalmente minha. Você não foi exatamente um gênio ao não olhar por onde andava. Mas o fato é que fui eu quem teve a brilhante idéia de ir pescar. Se não fosse por isso, você não teria se machucado._

— _Se não tivesse nascido, eu nunca me machucaria. Fico brava ao pensar que nunca mais tentamos pescar._

A mão continuava as carícias suaves, mas ele franziu o cenho.

— _Não fui feito para ser pescador, ao menos do tipo que se senta no píer e espera que o peixe fisgue o anzol. Depois que você se machucou, pareceu sem sentido tentar novamente. Mas por que estamos falando de pescaria?_

Ela fechou os olhos e respondeu honestamente.

— _Porque estou me esquivando. Estou assustada. _

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por um momento.

— _Eu também estou_ — disse por fim — _Mas é um tipo de medo bom, um estímulo, como andar na montanha-russa._

Ele girou o corpo e puxou-a para perto. Beijou-a com gentileza, e a ternura logo se transformou em paixão.

Rin correspondeu e o abraçou, agarrando-se a ele, segurando-o pelo pescoço como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ela sempre gostara de montanhas-russas. Mas era uma relação de amor e ódio. Temia o pensamento da subida pelos trilhos. E a primeira queda era um tipo de tortura. Ainda assim sempre se pegava querendo mais...

— _Rin, qual é o problema?_ — A voz suave de Sesshoumaru interrompeu seus pensamentos. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele a fitava. Ele a conhecia muito bem — _Não temos que fazer isso. Podemos esperar._ — Após dizer aquilo, ele revirou os olhos e sorriu — _Nossa, eu disse mesmo isso?_ — perguntou — _Quem poderia acreditar que tais palavras sairiam dessa boca?_ — Ele parou de sorrir, e o brilho divertido em seus olhos se transformou em calor, refletindo o desejo que o tomava — _Na verdade, querida, eu não quero esperar. Eu a desejo. Nunca fiz amor antes da forma como quero fazer com você._ — Ele respirou profundamente — _Porém, se não estiver preparada..._

— _Sesshy, eu não quero apenas uma noite._ — As palavras escaparam antes que conseguisse reprimi-las.

— _Quando eu disse que amo você, estava falando sério_ — ele disse — _Também não quero que seja apenas uma noite. Quero que seja para sempre._

Para sempre. Ela encarou-o, surpresa com a escolha das palavras. Para ele, qualquer coisa que durasse mais de três meses era eterna. Não se permitiria sonhar com algo duradouro. Ainda assim, aquelas palavras lhe deram esperança de que ele ficasse até o verão, talvez um pouco mais, até que fosse novamente seduzido pela liberdade e se afastasse dela. No que se referia a Sesshoumaru Taisho, estava disposta a aproveitar ao máximo o que ele estivesse disposto a oferecer.

Ela o beijou, puxando-o para cima de seu corpo, entreabrindo as pernas, e escutou-o gemer, um som que era uma mescla de dor e prazer.

— _Quero que tenha certeza disso_ — sussurrou.

— _Tenho certeza_ — Ela nunca quisera ninguém daquela forma. Porém, sabia também que depois que ele partisse passaria o resto da vida procurando um homem que a fizesse sentir a metade do que sentia no momento. E tinha certeza de que não encontraria ninguém que se aproximasse. Mas o futuro ainda estava distante, e não pensaria mais naquilo — _Sabe do que não tenho certeza?_

Ele meneou a cabeça em silêncio.

— _Não sei por que ainda não estamos sem roupas._

Ele relaxou e sorriu.

— _Posso cuidar disso. A não ser que você queira falar sobre, não sei..., a primeira vez que jogamos boliche?_

Sesshoumaru a beijou de maneira possessiva e faminta, transformando o som do riso em um gemido de prazer. E cumpriu a promessa. Num instante, fez com que as roupas desaparecessem. A sensação do corpo quente de encontro ao dela era muito melhor do que qualquer outra que Rin tivesse imaginado. As mãos eram gentis e a acariciavam sem pressa, tocando-a em lugares secretos, sendo logo substituídas pela língua.

Queria que ele preenchesse seu corpo da mesma forma que preenchia sua alma. Agarrou os cabelos macios e arquejou quando ele sugou um mamilo. Não podia mais esperar. Ergueu os quadris, pronta para recebê-lo.

Mas ele se afastou, prosseguindo com a exploração sensual, percorrendo seu ventre, inserindo a mão entre suas coxas. Ela se entregou às deliciosas sensações provocadas pelos dedos hábeis.

— _Por favor_ — ela sussurrou — _Sesshy, por favor, eu preciso de você agora._

As palavras suaves fizeram com que ele se lembrasse de procurar o preservativo que carregava consigo desde que decidira viajar até Phoenix para declarar seu amor. Ao se afastar um pouco, percebeu que ela o observava.

Deitada no travesseiro, os cabelos formavam um halo negro ao seu redor, a pele brilhava sob a luz tênue e os mamilos intumescidos pareciam esperar o toque dele. Tinha os olhos semicerrados e a intensidade daquele olhar o excitou ainda mais. Quando se fitaram, um sorriso de expectativa iluminou o lindo rosto.

— _Se eu acordar de manhã e descobrir que isso não passou de um sonho erótico, ficarei deprimida._

— _Ah, querida... Há quanto tempo tem tido sonhos libidinosos a meu respeito?_ — Sesshoumaru provocou, deitando-se novamente ao lado dela.

Rin baixou os olhos, consciente de que se entregaria.

— _Há uns dez anos, mais ou menos_ — respondeu honestamente.

— _Meu Deus, Rin, todo esse tempo? Eu não tinha idéia_ — disse, espantado.

— _Claro que não. Eu nunca falei e... bem, você sabe, naquela época eu era totalmente ignorante no que dizia respeito à linguagem corporal._

Ele sorriu, percorrendo seu corpo nu com um olhar faminto.

— _Você parece ter resolvido seu problema de comunicação. No momento, posso dizer, pela linguagem do seu corpo, exatamente no que você está pensando._

Rin riu.

— _Estou deitada aqui sem roupas. É melhor você saber mesmo, ou estarei em apuros._

— _Você está pensando que tem fome_ — ele brincou — _E quer pedir uma pizza._

Ela o atingiu com o travesseiro.

— _Eu estava brincando_ — ele protestou, agarrando-a para impedi-la de repetir o gesto.

Ele prendeu seus pulsos com uma das mãos, mantendo seus braços acima da cabeça. Sentia a suavidade dos seios e ventre enquanto a fitava nos olhos.

— _Você me ama mesmo?_ — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— _Sim. É tão difícil de acreditar?_

Rin ficou em silêncio um instante, e então riu.

— _Bem, na verdade, é. Acho que preciso ser convencida. _

Sesshoumaru sorriu e beijou-a, perdendo-se no calor daquela boca.

— _Eu te amo_ — sussurrou.

Ela era tão doce e suave. Abraçou-o e retribuiu cada beijo com ardor.

— _Convencida?_ — ele perguntou, acariciando-a.

— _Ainda não._ — Ofegou ao sentir que ele voltava a tomar um seio na boca.

Eles ardiam de desejo. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru eram ávidos, o toque intenso, e havia um brilho febril em seus olhos. Rin, envolveu-o com as pernas, aproximando-o ainda mais. Sentia o membro rijo pressionando-a. Arqueou os quadris, incitando-o a possuí-la. Ele investiu com ímpeto, profundamente, completando-a à perfeição, fazendo com que se sentisse realizada. Prestes a perder o controle, ele parou de se mover, e mergulhou nos olhos dela.

— _Estava imaginando se chegaríamos nesse momento ou se passaríamos o resto da vida apenas nos beijando_ — ela sussurrou.

— _Ou falando sobre pescaria. Foi você quem começou, lembra? _

Ela riu e se mexeu. Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente.

— _Rin, quero fazer amor com você devagar. Saborear cada segundo. Quero que dure horas, mas, querida, você me excita tanto que acho que não vou..._

As palavras dele a estimularam ainda mais. Rin puxou-o pelo pescoço para beijá-lo enquanto retomava os movimentos. Ele gemeu e passou a acompanhar o ritmo. As investidas eram profundas e cada vez mais rápidas.

Estava completamente envolvido nas sensações proporcionadas pelo corpo quente, macio e receptivo, cada vez mais próximo do clímax. Sentiu a explosão de prazer atingi-lo com força e ouviu a própria voz à distância, gritando o nome de Rin.

Sentiu-a estremecer, tomada pelas ondas da própria liberação, e viu o êxtase estampado no rosto adorável.

Abraçou-a até recuperarem o fôlego.

— _Estou convencida_ — ela disse, a voz abafada contra seu ombro.

Ele ergueu-se e se deitou, puxando-a consigo.

— _Convencida? _

— _De que me ama._ — Traçou o contorno dos lábios sensuais com os dedos — _Não poderia ter feito amor comigo dessa forma se não me amasse._

— _Queria fazer amor com você a noite toda._ — Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos — _Mas, meu Deus, não resisti nem três minutos._

— _Você contou?_ — perguntou, provocando — _Vamos, Sesshoumaru, não me diga que se esqueceu da terceira regra de sua mãe para o sucesso masculino: "No que diz respeito a fazer amor, o que importa não é a duração, e sim a qualidade". E eu acho que nos saímos muito bem._

Ele abriu os olhos.

— _A terceira regra tinha a ver com..._

— _O tamanho. Eu sei._ — Rin revirou os olhos — _Só achei que, uma vez que isso não é um problema para você, eu poderia criar uma variação._

Sesshoumaru começou a rir.

— _Meu Deus, eu amo você. Tem razão. Foi maravilhoso, não?_

— _Acho que devemos repetir a experiência, muito em breve. Presumindo, claro, que, ao contrário da pescaria, seja algo que você queira tentar novamente._

— _Quer, por favor, parar de falar em pescaria?_

Rin começou a rir e Sesshoumaru sentiu o peito transbordar de felicidade. A cada dia, pelo resto da sua vida, ele escutaria aquela risada. A cada noite, pelo resto de sua vida, ele a teria nos braços como naquele momento.

— _Eu vim para Phoenix porque descobri que estava apaixonado por você_ — ele finalmente revelou.

Espantada, ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— _Sim._ — Ele sorriu com tristeza — _Achei que poderia simplesmente tocar sua campainha e dizer que a amava. Mas não foi tão fácil, e você me jogou um balde de água fria quando falou sobre Kohako. Ele parecia tão perfeito, e eu fiquei tão assustado ao achar que tinha perdido minhas chances com você..._

Rin mal podia compreender o sentido das palavras dele. Sesshoumaru fora até lá porque a amava? E ela o magoara. Sempre o achara uma pessoa confiante. Mas agora percebia em seus olhos o reflexo de todas as coisas que dissera a respeito de sua atração por Kohako.

— _Quero dizer_ — ele prosseguiu — _o homem já é sócio de um grande escritório e possivelmente será o braço direito de Harcourt se ele ganhar a eleição. Ele nasceu em berço de ouro e já conquistou muitas coisas._ — Ele inspirouprofundamente— _Kohako é tudo o que eu não sou._

— _Kohako? Que Kohako?_

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se desanuviou, e ele começou a rir.

— _Eu amo você, Sesshy._ — Rin sorriu — _Precisa ser convencido disso?_

Ele a atraiu para si e a beijou.

— _Definitivamente_ — ele respondeu — _Convença-me._

* * *

_Desculpem a demora! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!_

**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_ Chelsea de Aguia, zisis e Yuuki-chan s2: ADOREI O REVIEW DE VCS!_

_Não sei qdo conseguirei postar o próximo cap, mas tentarei não demorar muito._

_Ficarei imensamente grata e feliz se me deixarem reviews! ;-)_

_Bom...era isso..._

_Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!_

_=)_

**PS:**_ perdoem se houver erros de português ou digitação, ou se esqueci de substituir o nome de algum personagem, é q não tive tempo de revisar!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

_**AVISO:** O capítulo a seguir possui cena hentai, quem não gostar ou não se sentir à vontade de ler, NÃO LEIA!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

O quarto ainda estava às escuras quando o despertador tocou. Rin acordou e pestanejou, revendo mentalmente a agenda do dia. A música levou mais tempo para penetrar no cérebro sonolento de Sesshoumaru, e ele se espreguiçou, murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível.

Rin se inclinou sobre ele para desligar o rádio e foi envolvida por um abraço.

— _Bom dia..._ — ele sussurrou, beijando-a com ternura.

Ela tinha de ir. Marcara reuniões a manhã toda. Mas, se Sesshoumaru continuasse a beijá-la, chegaria atrasada... mais uma vez.

Fazia uma semana que haviam retornado do Grand Canyon. Fora uma semana cheia de risadas e amor, uma semana para conhecer Sesshoumaru sob outra perspectiva e para se acostumar a tê-lo em sua cama ao despertar.

Às vezes, parecia que nada havia mudado entre eles. À noite, quando não tinham de trabalhar até tarde, saíam como antes. Jantavam, jogavam bilhar ou iam ao cinema. Riam, se divertiam e se provocavam como sempre. Eram amigos, e isso não tinha mudado. Mas agora eram também amantes, e Rin freqüentemente se via sendo observada. O olhar dele a lembrava do ato de amor da noite anterior, e continha a promessa dos momentos que viveriam assim que estivessem a sós.

Rin não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz. E celebrava essa felicidade ruidosamente, determinada a sorvê-la até a última gota. Sabia que não ia durar para sempre, e reprimia o receio de que terminasse antes do que previra. Quanto tempo teria antes que Sesshoumaru partisse?

...

Sesshoumaru conduziu a motocicleta para o estacionamento do shopping. O vento havia removido todos os traços do penteado, e ao caminhar para a joalheria, correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Olhou para o reflexo no espelho e estreitou os olhos ao ver sua imagem. Com as calças desbotadas e a tatuagem no braço à mostra, parecia ser o velho Sesshoumaru. Na certa, não se parecia com um executivo da alta classe que freqüentava clubes exclusivos.

Ultimamente levava Rin aos bares que costumava freqüentar, e ela não havia reclamado, mas era possível que se sentisse tão pouco à vontade quanto ele nas recepções em que a acompanhava. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa e inquietou-se. Estar com ele significaria o fim do desejo dela de ascensão social?

Ela o amava... Não duvidava disso. Se duvidasse, não estaria ali, com o vendedor da joalheria, que o encarava como se ele fosse sacar uma arma a qualquer momento.

— _Como vai?_ — Sorriu para o elegante senhor, tentando parecer o mais inofensivo possível — _Gostaria de comprar um anel, se possível com um grande diamante._

— _Posso perguntar qual é a ocasião?_ — O vendedor indagou com polidez.

— _Sim. É um anel de noivado._

Ele sorria como um tolo. O vendedor sorriu de volta e o conduziu ao outro balcão.

Sesshoumaru logo soube o anel que desejava para Rin. Era um único diamante, tradicional e clássico, incrustado em ouro branco.

— _Esse_ — Apontou para a jóia.

O vendedor voltou a parecer nervoso.

— _Talvez possamos começar determinando a faixa de preço que está considerando, senhor_ — disse com todo o tato possível.

— _Sim. Quanto custa?_

O homem pigarreou antes de anunciar o valor.

— _Três mil, novecentos e..._

— _Posso pagar em dinheiro?_ — Sesshoumaru o interrompeu — _ou prefere que eu use o cartão de crédito?_

...

Quando Rin voltou para o apartamento depois do trabalho, não viu a moto de Sesshoumaru. Aquilo não significava nada, disse a si mesma, tentando abafar a inquietação que começava a apertar seu peito. Ele devia ter ido a algum lugar, fazer compras ou... ou dar uma volta. Na estrada, talvez? Para sentir o vento nos cabelos e o asfalto sob as rodas? Para experimentar a liberdade da qual estava sentindo falta nos últimos tempos?

Ela havia parado no supermercado a caminho de casa e carregou as sacolas de compras para o apartamento tentando não pensar. Ao entrar, viu a jaqueta de couro pendurada na cadeira da cozinha. Respirou aliviada, e o mundo pareceu melhor. Guardou as frutas na geladeira e ligou a secretária eletrônica para ouvir os recados. Havia uma mensagem da mãe, na Flórida, agradecendo o presente de aniversário. Jakotsu também havia ligado. Queria falar com Sesshoumaru sobre o campeonato de beisebol. A última mensagem também era para ele. Rin enchia a panela com água para cozinhar o macarrão, mas desligou a torneira para escutar.

"Aqui é Miuga Madarame, da GCH Produções, em Santa Mônica. Estou procurando Sesshoumaru Taisho. Preciso de um cinegrafista para um projeto que começa em menos de duas semanas em Key West, na Flórida. Trata-se de um documentário sobre a vida dos golfinhos. Sei que é um pedido de última hora, mas seu nome foi muito bem recomendado. Espero que esteja disponível. Por favor, entre em contato o mais rápido possível."

Miuga deixou o número do telefone e a secretária eletrônica desligou indicando que não havia mais mensagens.

Rin se apoiou na pia, olhando sem ver a panela com água. O projeto começaria dali a duas semanas... A oferta não podia ser mais tentadora. Sesshoumaru adorava aquele tipo de trabalho. Num impulso, pensou em apagar o recado... No entanto, não conseguiu. Não poderia fazer isso com ele, e nem consigo mesma. Se o fizesse, acreditaria que ele ficara com ela por não saber que havia uma oferta melhor na Flórida. Não podia fazer a mensagem desaparecer. Teria de deixá-lo escutar. E então Sesshoumaru desapareceria.

Sesshoumaru inalou o aroma do molho de tomate quando entrou no apartamento.

Rin estava na cozinha preparando uma salada e usava um avental duas vezes maior que seu tamanho.

— _Olá. Você voltou_ — ela disse, olhando-o rapidamente. Ele se aproximou e afastou os cabelos do ombro dela, depositando um beijo em sua nuca.

— _Olá? É assim que vai me receber?_

Ela virou-se e ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Ele a abraçou com firmeza, e não a soltou até senti-la relaxar.

— _Muito melhor_ — disse, sorrindo.

— _Por onde andou?_

Sesshoumaru hesitou, sem querer revelar que fora à joalheria.

— _Fui dar uma volta_ — respondeu casualmente, destampando a panela para provar o molho.

— _Há duas mensagens para você na secretária eletrônica_ — Rin avisou, com a atenção voltada para a salada.

Ouviu quando ele ligou a secretária, e se concentrou em cortar as cenouras. Ele saíra de moto, sem destino, da forma como sempre fazia quando se sentia inquieto. Depois de ouvir o recado de Miuga, ele iria embora. Escutou-o anotar o número do telefone antes de voltar para a cozinha.

— _Rin..._ — Ele estava parado perto do armário, encarando-a com gravidade — _Você pode ir comigo. Key West é um lugar maravilhoso. Vai adorar. Podemos tirar alguns dias de férias. Se quiser, vamos visitar sua mãe._

— _É impossível sair agora, no final da campanha._

— _Jakotsu pode cuidar de tudo. Deixe-o no comando._

— _Não seriam férias. Você estará trabalhando._

— _Pode trabalhar como minha assistente. Ou, melhor ainda, levar sua própria câmera. Podemos nadar com os golfinhos. Seria maravilhoso. Vou falar com Miuga e..._

— _Não, Sesshoumaru. Não posso._

— _Pense bem... Golfinhos, Rin._

— _Você já é bem crescido, Sesshoumaru. Não precisa de mim por perto o tempo todo. Telefone para Madarame e diga que aceita o trabalho._

Sesshoumaru observou-a escorrer a água do espaguete na pia.

— _Posso não precisar que vá comigo, mas é isso o que quero._

Rin sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

— _Talvez eu possa tirar uma semana..._

E então, o que aconteceria? Entraria no avião e voltaria para Phoenix sozinha. E esperaria, imaginando se Sesshoumaru iria retornar ou se encontraria algum projeto novo e fascinante no qual trabalhar. Três ou quatro semanas logo se transformariam em três ou quatro meses.

— _Uma semana não é o suficiente._

De jeito nenhum aceitaria um trabalho que o mantivesse tanto tempo longe de Rin. Ao menos, não no momento. Talvez dentro de um ano, quando o relacionamento deles estivesse mais sólido. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Miuga Madarame.

— _Sesshoumaru Taisho! Obrigado por retornar minha ligação. Percebi, depois que deixei o recado, que não lhe dei uma data. Começaremos a gravações no final de maio, mas a equipe terá de chegar antes para se familiarizar com os golfinhos. Quem está coordenando o trabalho acha que seria invasivo se os cinegrafistas aparecessem pouco antes para mergulhar no tanque dos animais sem nenhuma preparação._

— _Nada mais justo, não é? Eu também não gostaria que estranhos entrassem na minha casa sem serem convidados._

Madarame riu do outro lado da linha, deixando evidente o entusiasmo.

— _Fui informado de que você é o melhor em tomadas aquáticas, Taisho. O que está fazendo no meio do deserto? Não precisa responder. Apenas me diga que aceita._

— _Sinto muito, mas não posso..._

Rin tirou o telefone das mãos dele.

— _Desculpe-me, sr. Madarame. Poderia esperar um momento, por favor?_ — Olhou para Sesshoumaru e tapou o receptor com a mão — _Você está maluco? Não pode recusar esse trabalho._

— _Sim, eu posso._

— _Mas você sabe que o quer. Sesshy, você não entende? Se não aceitar, mais cedo ou mais tarde acabará me culpando._

— _Não vou fazer isso._ — Ele pareceu insultado — _Por Deus, Rin, não sou mais criança. Posso tomar uma decisão sem..._

Rin retirou a mão do telefone para cobrir-lhe a boca.

— _Sr. Madarame, para quando precisa da resposta?_

— _Para agora_ — ele disse, e então riu — _Exceto se for um "não", o que parece ser o caso. Há alguma chance de ele mudar de idéia?_

— _Não_ — ele murmurou sob a mão de Rin.

— _Sim_ — ela respondeu.

— _Bem, vou esperar pela resposta até sábado_ — Miuga anunciou — _Mas se ele decidir antes, gostaria de ser informado._

Rin desligou e virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

— _Droga, Rin. Sabe que o homem precisa da resposta para começar a procurar outro profissional. Você mais do que qualquer um deveria saber que alguns dias fazem a diferença para um produtor..._

— _Eu quero que você aceite o trabalho._

— _Por quê?_ — indagou, espantado.

— _Seja realista, Sesshoumaru. Você não espera que eu acredite que vá viver para sempre comigo, e que nunca mais aceitará trabalho em outro Estado._

— _Claro que não. Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai funcionar. Mas eu não estou preparado para partir ainda._

Ela agarrou-se ao balcão da cozinha. Ele finalmente admitira que não ficaria para sempre.

— _Que diferença faz se você for embora agora ou mais tarde?_

— _Faz muita diferença._ — Tocou-a no braço, mas ela se afastou — _Droga, não fuja de mim!_

Ela o olhou de modo desafiador, sem disfarçar as lágrimas.

— _Eu te amo, Rin. Disse que não precisava que você fosse comigo, mas menti. Preciso de você._

Sesshoumaru a beijou com paixão, invadindo-lhe os sentidos com seu sabor, seu aroma, seu toque.

— _Eu preciso de você_ — ele sussurrou de novo — _O tempo todo. Preciso de você ao meu lado à noite, conversando comigo, preciso ver seu rosto e seu sorriso. Preciso fazer amor com você..._

Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, Rin beijou-o. Escutou o gemido de Sesshoumaru quando se pressionou contra ele. Beijaram-se com paixão enquanto se livravam apressadamente das roupas.

Com um só movimento, Sesshoumaru esvaziou a mesa da cozinha. Ergueu-a, sentou-a ali e, em um instante, estava dentro de seu corpo. Ela se agarrou a ele, envolvendo-o com as pernas, puxando-o para mais perto para aprofundar o contato selvagem, rápido e intenso.

Rin se sentia maravilhosamente bem. Adorava quando ele perdia o controle. Sesshoumaru agia com ímpeto e, possuído por uma tempestade de paixão, a arrastava para um torvelinho de novas sensações. Seu coração batia num ritmo primitivo, que se acelerava a cada investida do corpo firme. Sentia-se arder, e sabia que aquele fogo duraria por toda a sua vida. Amaria Sesshoumaru com loucura para sempre.

Abrindo os olhos, viu a expressão de completo prazer estampada no lindo rosto dele. Como se tivesse sentido a intensa observação, Sesshoumaru também abriu os olhos e sorriu. E foi aquele sorriso, breve, ardente e familiar que a enlouqueceu, desencadeando a onda de prazer que a levou ao êxtase, provocando tremores em seu corpo. Sentiu-o acompanhá-la no clímax, numa explosão que o deixou ofegante e lânguido.

— _Meu Deus_ — ele murmurou. Ela riu.

— _Não acredito que acabamos de fazer isso na mesa da cozinha. Nunca mais comerei aqui de novo sem pensar nesse momento. A menos que eu compre uma mesa nova, vou me lembrar disso para sempre. No mínimo duas vezes por dia, no café da manhã e no jantar._

— _Bom_.— Ele não disfarçou a satisfação na voz — _Então se lembrará no mínimo duas vezes por dia do quanto eu te amo._

Rin o beijou, estranhamente entristecida por aquelas palavras. Sesshoumaru a amava, e ela se lembraria daquilo para sempre. Mas ele, um dia, se esqueceria.

...

Tony olhou para Sesshoumaru no reflexo do espelho e manejou a tesoura para tirar uma ponta dos cabelos recém-cortados.

— _Achei que você nunca mais fosse aparecer por aqui..._ — reclamou em tom afetado — _Seus cabelos estão um horror!_

— _Eu pensei em deixá-los crescer novamente caso aceitasse a oferta de trabalho na Flórida. Como não vou aceitar, decidi mantê-los no estilo executivo da alta sociedade_ — ironizou.

— _É mesmo? Diga-me, querido, por que não aceitou o trabalho?_

— _Eu não quero ir. Rin está se acostumando a me ter por perto, e eu não quero o trabalho._

— _Se realmente não quisesse, não o teria mencionado._

— _Estava apenas puxando assunto._

— _Não acredito nisso, Sesshoumaru._

— _Está bem._ — Ele riu — _Já que é tão esperto, Tony, o que acha de me dizer por que não quero ir para a Flórida?_

— _Porque sabe que, se for embora agora, Rin vai pensar que partiu para sempre_ — ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Sesshoumaru praguejou. Detestava admitir, mas Tony estava certo. Aquela era a razão para não querer ir para a Flórida. Ele vira a tristeza nos olhos dela. E, independentemente do que tinha dito, ela não acreditava que ele estivesse ali para ficar. Esperava que a situação mudasse em breve...

— _Quer um conselho?_ — Tony perguntou.

— _Não._

— _A única forma de fazê-la acreditar que você ficará é partir._ — Tony sustentou a tesoura no ar com expressão séria — _É um paradoxo. Ela vai achar que você partiu para sempre, mas quando voltar, descobrirá que estava errada._

— _Genial_ — Sesshoumaru resmungou, revirando os olhos — _Tenho de dar uma resposta para Madarame hoje, e será "não". Pretendo pedir a mão de Rin em casamento esta noite._

— _Você acabou de dizer...?_ — Tony riu, dançando num círculo ao redor da cadeira — _Eu sabia! Oh, isso é maravilhoso! Sesshoumaru, casado!_

— _Pare de zombar e acabe de cortar meus cabelos_ — ele resmungou.

Tony interrompeu a dança e sorriu para o amigo.

— _Rin ficará feliz, esta noite e pelo resto da vida._

Sesshoumaru sorriu, imaginando, não pela primeira vez, se estaria fazendo a coisa certa. Ouviu Tony tagarelar sem registrar o sentido do que dizia e se despediu do amigo, incapaz de se desvencilhar do sentimento que o sufocava.

* * *

_Nem acredito que consegui postar tão rápido!rsrs_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap._

_Ah! Acredito que ainda tenha uns 2 ou 3 capítulos para o fim da fict/adaptação._

**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_ zisis e Chelsea de Aguia: ADOREI A REVIEW DE VCS! VCS ME FIZERAM MUITO FELIZ!_

_Ficarei imensamente grata e feliz se me deixarem reviews! ;-)_

_Bom...era isso..._

_Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!_

_=)_


	12. Chapter 12

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

O colarinho do smoking de Sesshoumaru se tornou subitamente muito apertado. Inquieto, tomou pequenos goles do refrigerante enquanto observava Rin passear pela sala ao lado de Simon Harcourt.

O projeto da campanha estava se encerrando. Durante a recepção foi exibido pela primeira vez o documentário de trinta minutos que a Vídeo Enterprise havia editado. O resultado tinha sido excelente, e o trabalho bem-feito foi elogiado por todos os presentes.

Sesshoumaru estava orgulhoso de Rin, embora não se surpreendesse com o sucesso dela.

Moveu-se para o lado a fim de observá-la melhor. Ela usava seu vestido favorito, o modelo preto com alças finas. Os cabelos estavam presos, e mechas encaracoladas caíam graciosamente sobre os ombros. Ela estava charmosa, sensual, elegante, bonita, calma e controlada.

O homem com quem ela conversava deu um passo para o lado e Sesshoumaru percebeu que Kohako Yamamoto também estava lá, ao lado de Harcourt. Notou, com uma pontada de ciúme, que, apesar de ela prestar atenção ao homem diante dela, Kohako a observava. Apertou as mãos no copo quando viu o olhar percorrer em câmera lenta o rosto de Rin.

Tentou relaxar. Ela era deslumbrante. Todos os homens a olhavam, e era exatamente isso o que Kohako estava fazendo, apenas olhando.

Num gesto automático, levou a mão ao bolso do casaco e sentiu a caixa de veludo. Dentro de algumas horas, quando a festa terminasse, levaria Rin para casa e...

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Depois que estivesse com o anel no dedo, Kohako certamente pensaria duas vezes antes de flertar com ela.

— _Sesshoumaru Taisho, não é?_ — A voz que vinha de trás fez com que se virasse — _Sou muito bom com nomes._

Ele se deparou com Aaron Fields, o repórter do Canal 5, o mesmo com quem Rin tivera um encontro, cujo desastroso resultado ela ainda não revelara com todos os detalhes. Ao lado dele, um homem alto, com nariz desproporcionalmente grande, parecia entediado.

— _Aaron Fields, Canal 5._ — Ele estendeu a mão e indicou seu companheiro.

— _Este é Naraku Kinomoto, assistente de produção._

— _Como estão?_ — Sesshoumaru passou o copo para a mão esquerda para cumprimentá-los.

— _Estou feliz por termos encontrado as matérias sobre Harcourt em nossos arquivos. Você sabe, a gravação no centro comunitário._

— _Rin... digo, a senhorita Nakagawa gostou muito da matéria._

— _Sim._ — Fields olhou por sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz magro também estava olhando para alguma coisa às suas costas, e Sesshoumaru seguiu o olhar pela sala até onde Rin apertava a mão de uma elegante senhora.

— _Aquela é rin Nakagawa, a morena fatal no vestido preto._ — Fields fez um gesto com a mão que segurava o copo antes de se voltar para Sesshoumaru — _Ouvi dizer que vocês estão juntos._

— _É verdade_ — Sesshoumaru respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— _Você está feliz com isso, não é? Aposto que sim. Quando soube, eu me aborreci. Você é o cinegrafista, pelo amor de Deus. Achei que seria mais adequado se ela ficasse com um diretor, produtor, alguém que fosse importante, em vez de se envolver com um técnico insignificante. Para falar a verdade, fiquei surpreso por ela não estar comprometida com Kohako Yamamoto. Ele, sim, é um homem poderoso..._ — Fields balançou a cabeça, olhando na direção de Rin.

Sesshoumaru tentou reprimir a onda de raiva que cresceu dentro dele. Fields era um idiota. Nada do que dissesse devia ser levado a sério, convenceu-se, congelando-o com um olhar perigoso.

— _Por sorte, o técnico insignificante é um homem de paz, ou poderia tomar suas palavras como um insulto._

— _Ei, sem ofensas! Apenas imaginei que..._ — Fields ergueu os ombros e se virou para Naraku.

Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar, mas parou quando ouviu o rapaz dizer:

— _O sr. Taisho já ganhou um Emmy e, claro, a Vídeo Enterprise não tem condições de pagá-lo, então Rin Nakagawa começou a sair com ele para conseguir o que queria. Ela fez o mesmo comigo quando eu disse que tinha o material sobre Harcourt e..._

— _Seu bastardo mentiroso!_ — Sesshoumaru vociferou, avançando na direção do jornalista.

Enfurecido, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o virou, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Parte dele exigia que se controlasse, mas o restante não se conteve e o acertou no nariz.

Observou, com certo distanciamento, Fields ser arremessado para trás com o impacto violento do soco, e esbarrar num garçom que passava carregando uma bandeja de taças de champanhe. Os convidados recuaram, abrindo um círculo ao redor dos dois. Exclamações de surpresa se transformaram em gritos quando Fields se levantou com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz.

O rapaz não ousou revidar, envolvendo-se no que seria uma batalha perdida. Em vez disso, ergueu-se e disse:

— _Meu advogado entrará em contato com você._

— _Ótimo! Quando se reunir com ele, não se esqueça de mencionar a palavra "difamação"._

— _As palavras "agressão física" e "humilhação pública" me ocorrem com mais facilidade._

— _Agressão física?_ — Sesshoumaru riu e avançou um passo na direção dele, que recuou num gesto de reflexo — _Você quer saber o verdadeiro sentido de uma agressão física? Vamos para o jardim, e vou chutar seu traseiro até o estacionamento._

— _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ — Kohako se aproximou e a multidão abriu passagem para ele.

— _Esse homem me agrediu._ — Fields apontou Sesshoumaru de forma acusadora.

Rin abriu caminho entre as pessoas, e Sesshoumaru viu a expressão chocada no rosto dela e o brilho de raiva em seus olhos. Ela puxou Kohako para o lado e falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. O advogado assentiu, e ela voltou a desaparecer sem olhar para Sesshoumaru uma segunda vez.

Kohako tomou Fields e Sesshoumaru firmemente pelo braço.

— _Cavalheiros, talvez possamos continuar esta conversa lá fora..._

O ar da noite pareceu quente comparado à temperatura fria mantida pelo ar-condicionado do salão. Uma vez fora do alcance dos olhares curiosos dos convidados, Kohako cruzou os braços e olhou de um para outro.

— _Que diabos está acontecendo?_

— _Quero chamar a polícia._ — Fields retirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o sangue no nariz — _Vou prestar queixa contra esse homem._

— _Você o agrediu?_ — Kohako perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

— _Sim_ — ele afirmou em tom neutro — _Ele disse algumas coisas a respeito de Rin e..._

— _Acho que meu nariz está quebrado..._ — lamentou Fields.

— _Se o seu nariz realmente estivesse quebrado, você teria certeza, acredite. Além disso, eu não bati com força suficiente para quebrá-lo._

Fields começou a reclamar e Kohako o empurrou para o lado, falando com ele em voz baixa. Sesshoumaru não conseguia ouvir, e decidiu recostar-se a uma coluna para esperar.

Rin estava realmente furiosa. E a forma como se afastou sem olhar para ele...

Preocupado, desejou entrar, encontrá-la e tentar explicar o que havia acontecido. Quando soubesse o que Fields havia dito, entenderia suas razões para esmurrá-lo. Num ímpeto, fez menção de seguir para a porta, mas o olhar de Kohako o paralisou.

Não tinha certeza do que o advogado dissera a Fields, mas o rapaz logo entrou na limousine de Harcourt para ser levado ao centro médico mais próximo. Quando o carro desapareceu de vista, Kohako o encarou com olhar gélido.

— _Tenho de pedir que você vá embora. Por que não usa o carro da senhorita Nakagawa? Eu a levarei para casa._

Sesshoumaru riu, mas não havia humor em seus olhos.

— _De jeito nenhum, Yamamoto._

— _Certo. Esteve bebendo além da conta? Devo chamar um táxi?_

— _Não bebi nada além de refrigerante a noite toda._ — Ele cruzou os braços — _Vou esperar Rin aqui fora... Digo, a senhorita Nakagawa. Muito obrigado._

— _Receio que não seja possível. Prefiro que deixe a propriedade._

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— _Ouça, Fields não passa de um idiota._

— _E o que dizer de você, Sesshoumaru? A senhorita Nakagawa está lá dentro, negociando um contrato para uma campanha publicitária que pode ser a maior da vida dela. O que ela deve dizer?_ — Kohako ergueu o tom uma oitava acima, tentando imitar a voz de Rin: — _Desculpe-me, mas tenho de ver se meu acompanhante, que também é um dos meus funcionários, quebrou o nariz de um dos convidados?_

— _Eu não sabia._ — Sesshoumaru praguejou baixinho, fechando os olhos — _Não achei..._

— _Porque não faz um favor à senhorita Nakagawa e ao sr. Harcourt e vai embora com a maior discrição possível? Não queremos o envolvimento da imprensa para transformar aquela pequena cena num circo._

Sesshoumaru deu-lhe as costas e caminhou na direção na saída, mas então virou-se.

— _Sinto muito_ — murmurou com sinceridade.

— _Volte para a Califórnia, Sesshoumaru._ — Kohako não se comoveu com o pedido de desculpa — _A senhorita Nakagawa ficará melhor assim. Você não é bom o bastante para ela._

Sesshoumaru engoliu as palavras grosseiras que gostaria de dizer. O advogado estava esperando que as pronunciasse, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Mas Sesshoumaru não lhe daria aquela satisfação. Em silêncio, caminhou devagar para o portão, na escuridão da noite do Arizona.

Sesshoumaru estava apoiado na moto esperando por Rin quando ela entrou na garagem. Levantou-se quando a viu sair do carro, e ela o encarou sem sorrir. O silêncio foi embaraçoso, e ele umedeceu os lábios num gesto nervoso. Ela estava furiosa com ele. O que ele poderia dizer?

— _Sinto muito._

— _E você acha que dizer isso faz com que tudo fique bem?_

— _Eu não sei o que mais posso dizer. E, se acontecesse de novo, eu provavelmente agiria da mesma forma. O sujeito mereceu..._

A raiva que Rin havia reprimido nas últimas horas finalmente explodiu.

— _E quanto a mim, Sesshoumaru? Eu mereci? Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde começar uma briga no evento mais importante da minha carreira? Deus, eu fiquei mortificada!_

— _Eu disse que sinto muito..._

— _Você sente muito. Ótimo! Eu trabalhei duro para chegar onde estou, para você arruinar tudo em uma única noite com seu comportamento estúpido e vulgar!_ — Ela se pôs a andar de um lado para outro, incapaz de conter a raiva — _Deixei para trás a vida que levava em Nova Jersey, naquele conjunto habitacional miserável com os insetos e os ratos e os vizinhos que gritavam e atiravam coisas nos outros a noite toda. Saí de lá, Sesshoumaru, e para onde vim, as pessoas não andam por aí esmurrando o nariz das outras no meio de uma festa!_

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio. Ela estava certa. Tinha todas as razões do mundo para estar furiosa com ele.

— _Você teve sorte por Fields não dar queixa. Isso teria ficado ótimo nos jornais de amanhã: Amante da produtora de Harcourt é detido._

— _Você não quer saber por que bati nele?_

— _Não!_ — Rin gritou, e obrigou-se a baixar a voz — _Não, não quero. O motivo é irrelevante. O fato é que não há lugar para violência de nenhum tipo, por nenhuma razão, em um lugar como aquele. Pointe não é um bar de motociclistas! Brigar não é uma forma de comunicação aceitável entre meus amigos e parceiros de negócios! Se você não pode conviver com isso, talvez deva mesmo ir para a Flórida. Talvez consiga se comunicar melhor com os golfinhos._

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela desejou retirá-las.

— _Tem razão_ — Sesshoumaru sussurrou — _Não combino com este ambiente. Não posso mudar mais do que já mudei, e ainda assim não há lugar para mim no seu mundo. Você deveria ter me deixado para trás com os ratos e as baratas_ —Encarou-a com os olhos enevoados pela tristeza — _Ou talvez você já tenha feito isso e ainda não percebeu._

Ele saltou para o banco da moto e girou a chave.

— _Sesshy, espere!_ — Rin gritou, mas ele não a ouviu sobre o ronco do motor.

Ela correu atrás dele, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, Sesshoumaru partiu, deixando para trás o cheiro de borracha queimada e o eco das palavras duras e raivosas.

Passava das três horas da manhã quando Sesshoumaru retornou. Rin o esperava no sofá. Levantou-se quando ele entrou no apartamento.

— _Sesshy, eu sinto muito..._ — começou, aflita — _Não quis dizer aquilo._

Sesshoumaru fitou-a. As palavras pareciam presas na garganta, mas ele tinha de pronunciá-las. Havia tomado sua decisão e não voltaria atrás.

— _Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora._ — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ele piscou para afastá-las. Não queria que Rin o visse chorar.

— _Não..._

Ele desviou o rosto. Rin não escondia as próprias lágrimas, e vê-la chorar estava além de suas forças. Tinha de sair dali o mais depressa possível.

— _Kohako estava certo_ — ele murmurou. Rin estaria melhor sem ele. — _Liguei para Miuga Madarame e aceitei o trabalho na Flórida. Você tinha razão o tempo todo_ — mentiu — _Eu realmente queria isso._

Rin permaneceu em silêncio, e Sesshoumaru sentiu-se péssimo ao ver a dor causada por suas palavras. Mas se ele ficasse, a magoaria ainda mais no futuro. Precisava se apegar a esse pensamento.

Quando, por fim, ela assentiu, a silenciosa aceitação doeu em seu peito. Ela já esperava que ele partisse. Apesar das palavras de amor e promessas duradouras, ela não acreditara nele.

— _Quando?_ — Rin perguntou baixinho.

— _Esta noite._

Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto e tirou o smoking. Pendurou-o no armário de Rin, ao lado das calças e camisas que ela havia comprado para ele. Para onde ia, não precisaria de um smoking e não queria usar aquelas outras roupas. Vestiu a velha calça jeans e uma camiseta limpa. Colocou o restante das peças na mochila, tentando não pensar nem sentir. Pegou a jaqueta de couro e levou suas coisas para a sala. Por fim, apanhou a maleta com a câmera.

— _Fique esta noite, Sesshy._

A voz de Rin era tão baixa que ele mal pôde ouvir. Permanecia sentada no sofá, com o rosto pálido e os olhos cheios de mágoa.

Ele queria ficar. Deus, era tudo que queria! Porém, teria de ser para sempre, e não por apenas uma noite. Não teria condições de dormir na cama ali e de fazer amor com ela sem se entregar.

— _Acho que não é uma boa idéia._

Era obviamente a resposta que ela esperava.

— _Tenho de ir._

Com a câmera numa das mãos, a jaqueta na outra e a mochila pendurada no ombro, ele saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta.

...

Rin não foi trabalhar nos quatro dias seguintes. Mergulhou na faxina do apartamento até que não restasse um só grão de poeira. Assistiu aos seriados na televisão e releu seus livros favoritos. Acordou tarde e dormiu depois do almoço. Organizou os livros em ordem alfabética, não gostou do resultado e arrumou-os de acordo com tamanho e cor.

Sesshoumaru se fora...

Na quinta-feira, tinha um encontro com Simon Harcourt e Kohako Yamamoto que não podia ser adiado. Depois de muitos dias sem usar nada que não fosse pijama, escolheu o vestido azul florido, dedicou um tempo extra para a maquiagem e prendeu os cabelos, da forma como Sesshoumaru gostava.

Era estranho sair do apartamento após quatro dias de isolamento. O sol era escaldante e o ar parecia uma fornalha, quente e seco em seus pulmões. E era somente primavera. O verão, provavelmente, seria um inferno.

Sesshoumaru estava certo, pensou ao ligar o ar-condicionado do carro. Fazia sentido viajar ao redor do país, mudando-se de acordo com o tempo. O Arizona era bom em janeiro, mas em julho a história era outra.

Enquanto dirigia para o trabalho, imaginou para onde ele iria depois que o contrato com Miuga Madarame terminasse. Pela milésima vez desde que ele partira, receou jamais vê-lo novamente.

Ela lutara contra o impulso de tomar um avião para Miami e ir atrás dele.

Como ele reagiria se ela aparecesse por lá? Já teria encontrado outra amante? Mesmo que não tivesse, nada seria diferente, pensou. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de se deparar com o inevitável, pois a verdade era que Sesshoumaru finalmente admitira que amava mais a liberdade do que ela. Tinha de se acostumar com aquela idéia. Nada o traria de volta.

Estacionou na vaga da Vídeo Enterprise reservada para ela e parou na recepção para falar com Kagome. De acordo com o cronograma, Jakotsu estaria no estúdio A, gravando um vídeo musical. Dirigiu-se para lá. Os membros da banda falavam com Jakotsu diante de uma tela azul e o restante do estúdio estava às escuras. Havia uma câmera posicionada perto dela nas sombras. Rin se aproximou.

— _Gary, você diria a Jakotsu, por favor, que eu..._

Somente então ela percebeu que não era Gary quem estava por trás da câmera. Era Sesshoumaru. Chocada, encararam-se durante vários segundos antes de ele desviar o rosto.

— _O que está fazendo aqui?_ — sussurrou, mal conseguindo respirar.

— _Prometi a Jakotsu que o ajudaria com esse vídeo_ — explicou sem fitá-la — _O trabalho em Key West começa somente na próxima semana._

Era óbvio que ele não ficara por causa dela, Rin concluiu, lutando contra a decepção.

— _Você poderia dizer a Jakotsu que preciso falar com ele?_ — De alguma forma ela conseguiu controlar a voz.

— _Claro._ — Ele a olhou por um breve instante, antes de virar o rosto de novo — _Você está bem?_ — perguntou suavemente.

Deparar-se com aqueles olhos foi como mergulhar num abismo sem fim.

Rin percebeu naquele momento que nunca mais se recuperaria. Amaria aquele homem pelo resto da vida, mesmo que não fosse correspondida. Virou-se antes que ele visse suas lágrimas. Não estava bem, e nunca mais estaria.

— _Sim._

Sesshoumaru observou-a sair. Ela estava com uma aparência boa, um pouco cansada, talvez. Dissera estar bem. Provavelmente, já se esquecera dele. Se isso era o que ele queria, por que se sentia tão mal?

* * *

_Eis aqui mais um capítulo da fict, espero que tenham gostado!_

**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_ sandramonte, Chelsea de Aguia, Isis Silvermoon e zisis: ADOREI A REVIEW DE VCS MENINAS! MUITO OBRIGADA!_

_Ficarei imensamente grata e feliz se me deixarem reviews! ;-)_

_Bom...era isso..._

_Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!_

_=)_


	13. Chapter 13

_As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

O telefone estava tocando quando Rin destrancou a porta. Uma vez dentro do apartamento, atirou a valise sobre o sofá e correu para a cozinha. Porém, não teve tempo de apanhar o telefone antes de a secretária eletrônica ser acionada.

— _Alô!_ — gritou acima da mensagem gravada.

— _Rin? Por que está gritando tanto?_

A voz era familiar, embora não a reconhecesse.

— _Tony?_ — arriscou, incerta.

— _Eu mesmo_ — o cabeleireiro respondeu animado — _Sesshoumaru está aí?_

— _Não._

— _Ah, tudo bem. Eu queria mesmo falar com você. Quando é o grande dia?_

— _O quê?_ — Rin se encostou à mesa e tirou os sapatos.

— _O grande dia_ — ele repetiu — _Você sabe, o grande evento..._ — Ele cantarolou a marcha nupcial — _A cerimônia será grandiosa, ou vão optar por uma recepção íntima? Sesshoumaru a convenceu a passar a lua-de-mel em Key West? Quero saber de todos os detalhes._

Ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima.

— _Tony, quem disse que Sesshoumaru e eu vamos nos casar?_ — ela perguntou com cuidado.

— _Ele mesmo._

— _Tony, Sesshoumaru foi embora sábado à noite._

— _Ele foi embora?_ — A voz subiu uma oitava — _Mas ele disse que..._

— _O que ele disse? foi alguma coisa sobre Jakotsu e uma aposta no escritório. Porque isso era somente uma brincadeira._

Quase pôde ouvir Tony pensando do outro lado da linha.

— _Não... Sesshoumaru esteve aqui no sábado à tarde para cortar os cabelos. Ele me disse que passaria na joalheria a caminho de casa. O anel que havia encomendado já tinha sido ajustado. Pelo que me contou, imaginei que planejava fazer o pedido naquela noite._

Sábado à noite... Fora quando Sesshoumaru se desentendera com Aaron Fields, a mesma noite em que ela perdera o controle e gritara com ele, acusando-o de só Deus sabe do quê.

— _Bem, não houve proposta alguma._ — Fechou os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas. — _Brigamos e ele foi embora._

— _Por Deus... Aquele homem pode ser um tolo._

— _Tem certeza de que ouviu direito?_

— _Não há nada errado com meus ouvidos, querida. Lembro-me bem de ter dito a ele que a única forma de você acreditar que não a abandonaria seria aceitar o trabalho na Flórida._

— _Bem, partir não parece ser a melhor forma de provar isso._

— _Não me refiro à partida, e sim ao retorno_ — Tony explicou. — _Bem, seja como for, ele me disse que não aceitaria ir para a Flórida porque pretendia pedi-la em casamento. Tenho certeza de que usou essa palavra._

Não fazia sentido. Sesshoumaru afirmara que estava na hora de partir, e naquele mesmo dia, dissera a Tony que a pediria em casamento... O que teria acontecido?

— _Querida, meu cliente acaba de chegar. Tenho de ir. Telefone se precisar de qualquer coisa, está bem?_

Rin agradeceu e desligou.

Casamento...

Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Abriu a porta do armário e viu as roupas que Sesshoumaru havia deixado. Ele estava usando o smoking naquela noite. Num impulso, apanhou o paletó e segurou de encontro ao rosto para inalar o perfume familiar. Deus, como sentia falta dele!

Foi então que percebeu o volume no bolso. Perplexa, retirou a pequena caixa de veludo, recusando-se a acreditar que poderia conter um anel. Quando abriu, uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de seus lábios.

Um diamante solitário e esplendoroso reluziu numa miríade de cores. Retirou-o do estojo e notou as iniciais gravadas, algo simples e doce, como as iniciais de amantes gravadas em uma árvore. Não havia dúvida de que era um anel de noivado e que o comprara para ela. Então, o que acontecera para fazê-lo mudar de idéia?

Ela tinha gritado com ele, foi a resposta imediata. Dissera palavras terríveis e imperdoáveis. Claro, Sesshoumaru não se comportara como um lorde naquela noite. Socar Fields no nariz...

Ambos haviam se comportado mal. Mas isso seria motivo para uma mudança tão drástica? Afinal, ele comprara o anel. Na certa, refletira muito sobre o casamento. O que mais teria acontecido naquela noite?

Rin fechou os olhos, tentando ver os fatos do ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru. Aaron o provocara. Depois de esmurrá-lo, Kohako o escoltara para fora e o expulsara da festa...

Kohako! Pouco antes de ir, Sesshoumaru fizera uma referência a algo que Kohako tinha dito. Havia mencionado que ele tinha razão a respeito de alguma coisa. Rin não entendera, e Sesshoumaru não explicara, mas a ocasião não havia sido propícia para esclarecimentos.

O que mais?

Sesshoumaru tinha ido para casa e ficara esperando por ela na garagem. Ao chegar, ela estava furiosa. E dissera que fosse para a Flórida, dentre todas a coisas estúpidas que podia ter dito! Mas se desculpara...

Claro que sempre havia a possibilidade de ele simplesmente ter mudado de idéia. Casamento significava assentar-se, e não desaparecer na floresta Amazônica ou na tundra do Alasca por quatro meses.

Rin colocou o anel no dedo. Serviu perfeitamente. O que fizera que Sesshoumaru mudasse de idéia? Tinha de saber!

Apanhou o telefone e ligou para Jakotsu. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

— _Jakotsu, é Rin. Preciso encontrar Sesshoumaru. Você sabe onde ele está?_

— _Sim. Ele está aqui, comigo. Ou melhor, estava. Puxa, estou feliz que você tenha ligado. Não sei por que brigaram, mas nunca vi ninguém mais deprimido. Eu quis telefonar para você, mas ele ameaçou quebrar minhas pernas se fizesse isso._

— _Ele ainda está aí?_ — perguntou, ansiosa.

— _Não. Está fazendo um trabalho para o Canal 8, cobrindo o aniversário do prefeito. A matéria vai entrar no ar ao vivo no noticiário das dez horas. Mas ele não voltará para cá depois disso._

— _Por quê?_

— _Está de partida para a Flórida._

— _Hoje à noite?_

— _Isso mesmo. As malas dele já estão prontas. Ele vai embora depois do evento._

— _Oh, não!_ — Rin olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Oito e meia.

Sesshoumaru poderia partir a qualquer momento depois das dez horas.

— _Jakotsu, se ele telefonar para você, diga-lhe que se partir antes de falar comigo, eu... eu..._ — Ela se calou, incerta do que fazer — _Apenas diga que não vá a lugar nenhum._

Desligou e olhou ao redor à procura da valise. Encontrou-a no sofá e apanhou o celular, percorrendo a lista de telefones. Discou o número de Kohako enquanto andava pelo corredor.

— _Alô?_

— _Kohako, é Rin. Rin Nakagawa. __Tenho de ir à festa de aniversário do prefeito e achei que você poderia me ajudar._

— _Estou lisonjeado_ — ele respondeu com uma risada — _Eu não pretendo ir, mas tenho um convite em algum lugar na minha escrivaninha... _— Um som abafado soou do outro lado da linha — _Ah... Aqui está. A festa já começou._

— _Não me importo._ — Rin abriu o armário enquanto falava. O que seria mais adequado para aquela ocasião? — _Sesshoumaru está lá e tenho de falar com ele antes que vá embora. Posso passar pela sua casa e apanhar o convite?_

— _Você não vai entrar na festa, a menos que esteja comigo. A segurança é muito rígida e o convite está no meu nome. Ninguém vai acreditar que você é Kohako Yamamoto._ — Ele riu — _Não é tão alta, dentre outras coisas._

Rin suspirou, desolada.

— _É assim tão importante?_ — ele quis saber, curioso.

— _Sim, muito._

Kohako ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— _Tem certeza de que Sesshoumaru estará na recepção? Ouvi rumores de que havia saído da cidade._

— _Ele vai embora hoje à noite._ — Ela apanhou o vestido branco, o primeiro que usara com Sesshoumaru, e completou: — _A menos que eu possa impedir._

— _Você me disse certa vez que seria inevitável que ele partisse, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

— _Kohako, eu amo Sesshoumaru_ — ela admitiu — _Não vou deixá-lo partir sem lutar._

Outro silêncio, e então:

— _Tudo bem. Vou trocar de roupa e a apanho em vinte minutos. Consegue se aprontar?_

— _Está falando sério?_

— _Espere na frente do prédio. Vai poupar tempo_ — ele disse antes de desligar.

...

— _Obrigada por fazer isso por mim._ — Rin olhou para o perfil de Kohako, iluminado pelas luzes coloridas do painel do carro.

— _Você está linda._

— _Obrigada._

Rin relanceou o olhar para a mão esquerda. Usava o anel que Sesshoumaru havia comprado para ela. Certo, ele não fizera a proposta, mas, mesmo assim, estava lhe dando sua resposta. Sim, queria se casar com ele.

— _Tem certeza de que Sesshoumaru vale todo esse esforço?_

— _Absoluta!_

— _Você realmente o ama tanto?_

— _Se ele me deixar, não sei o que será de mim._ — Ficou calada por um momento e acrescentou: — _Sim, eu sei. Serei infeliz para sempre._

— _Acho, então, que eu estava enganado_ — ele comentou.

— _A respeito do quê?_

— _Achei que você ficaria melhor sem o Sesshoumaru._

— _Você não...?_ — Rin respirou fundo e começou de novo: — _Por acaso, você não disse isso a ele, não é?_

— _Bem, sim._ — Kohako teve a decência de parecer constrangido — _Acho que eu disse._

— _No sábado à noite?_ — ela perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— _Sim, depois da briga dele com Fields. Eu disse que..._ — Ele fez uma careta, sem querer prosseguir.

— _Que...?_

— _Que ele não era bom o bastante para você. Sinto muito, Rin. Eu não deveria ter interferido._

— _Droga, é claro que não deveria!_ — Rin apertou os olhos, lembrando das próprias palavras ofensivas. Como pudera ter sido tão cruel?

— _Senhorita Nakagawa, eu sinto muito._

— _Rin_ — ela corrigiu com expressão ausente, olhando pela janela — _Não sou senhorita Nakagawa. Sou Rin. Sempre fui, e é estúpido tentar mudar isso agora._

...

Um trio de jazz ocupava o palco no grande salão de bailes, e o som potente das caixas acústicas tornava impossível conversar. Depois da transmissão ao vivo, Sesshoumaru continuava gravando os convidados. Não costumava fazer esse tipo de trabalho, mas o diretor da emissora pedira que mostrasse as celebridades locais.

Mais dez minutos e estaria livre para seguir seu caminho. Sua idéia original fora partir diretamente da recepção, mas os seguranças não tinham permitido que deixasse a motocicleta no estacionamento. O prefeito recebera ameaças anônimas e, para não ter de cancelar a festa, a segurança foi redobrada. Nenhum veículo havia estacionado a menos de duas quadras do clube e ninguém entrava sem convite.

Sesshoumaru fez outra tomada lenta dos convidados, virou-se para a porta, ajustou o foco das lentes e... Rin! E ela estava ao lado de Kohako Yamamoto.

Sesshoumaru congelou no lugar, atônito.

Eles olhavam ao redor do salão. Quando Kohako colocou a mão no braço dela, Rin fitou-o. Estavam próximos o bastante para se abraçar, para se beijar. Por que ela tivera de escolher justamente o vestido branco? Deus, estava mais linda que nunca! Ela disse algo e Kohako tocou-a nos ombros, inclinando-se para responder em seu ouvido.

Com o coração partido, abaixou a câmera e deu as costas para o casal. Em menos de uma semana de ausência, Rin já havia se recuperado. Aliás, parecia estar mais do que recuperada.

Seu único consolo era que ela seria feliz ao lado de Kohako Yamamoto, concluiu ao sair pela porta dos fundos, movendo-se como um autômato. Mal teve tempo de subir no furgão da emissora, e o veículo saiu em disparada.

— _Vamos ver o que você conseguiu_. — A jornalista acoplou a câmera a um monitor — _Tenho de editar a matéria e quero que fique pronta antes da meia-noite. Amanhã é meu aniversário de casamento e não pretendo passar o dia trabalhando._

Sesshoumaru assistiu à reprodução sem registrar o que via. Porém, quando Rin e Kohako surgiram na tela do monitor, a repórter congelou a imagem com uma exclamação excitada.

— _Esse não é o braço direito de Simon Harcourt? Acho que o nome dele é..._

— _Kohako Yamamoto._ — O simples fato de pronunciar aquele nome fez com que Sesshoumaru apertasse o maxilar.

Enfim, tinha de pensar na felicidade de Rin. A repórter adiantou a gravação. Rin olhou ao redor da sala. Fitou Kohako, e se aproximou dele. Conversaram, ele chegou ainda mais perto, e a gravação acabou.

A repórter passou a tomar notas num bloco, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para o pequeno visor desligado. O que acabara de ver? Uma mulher com seu novo amante? Havia alguma coisa que não se encaixava...

— _Posso rever a gravação?_

A repórter não ergueu os olhos do bloco de notas ao assentir. Sesshoumaru sentou-se e voltou a fita. A câmera flagrara o casal antes mesmo que ele os notasse. Viu Kohako dar o convite para um dos seguranças à porta. Rin conversava com o outro, mas era impossível ouvir o que dizia.

Ele voltou a cena e se concentrou no movimento dos lábios dela. Não era perito em leitura labial, mas achou que Rin tinha dito seu nome. Viu mais uma vez, em câmera lenta, com zoom no rosto dela. A primeira palavra certamente era "onde", e as últimas definitivamente eram "Sesshoumaru" e "Taisho".

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração. Por que Rin procuraria por ele, se estava com Kohako? A menos que...

Observando com mais atenção, viu Rin tirar o cabelo dos olhos, e um raio de luz se refletiu da mão esquerda. Apertou o botão para parar a cena, mas a mão já estava fora de quadro. Voltou a fita esperando pelo brilho, e congelou a imagem.

Ela estava usando o anel... Rin usava o diamante que comprara para ela!

Na certa, havia encontrado a jóia no smoking...

As mãos dele tremiam ao rebobinar a fita mais uma vez. Procurou a imagem que continha o rosto de Rin e Kohako, e passou a analisar com mais atenção.

Kohako gostava dela, não havia dúvida sobre isso, mas a linguagem corporal não era característica de um amante. Mesmo quando tocava seus ombros, o gesto era amigável, e não íntimo.

E Rin... A julgar pela linguagem corporal, ela estava impaciente e aborrecida. Ela se aproximou de Kohako somente depois de ele ter dito alguma coisa. Obviamente, a música alta não permitia que escutasse. Kohako falara ao ouvido dela para suplantar o barulho da música, e não para sussurrar palavras doces. E quando ela sorriu, a mensagem era de gratidão.

Inconformado, assistiu à gravação seguidamente, espantado ao perceber sua incapacidade de compreender aquilo quando os vira chegar.

Rin provavelmente fora à festa com Kohako porque era a única pessoa conhecida que poderia ter um convite. Usava o vestido de que ele mais gostava e o anel de noivado. A mensagem era clara. Havia aceitado sua proposta de casamento, mesmo que ele não tivesse tido coragem de fazê-la. Apesar do que ele mesmo acreditava ser melhor para Rin, ela o queria. Para sempre, da mesma forma que ele a desejava. Desesperadamente.

Ela tinha ido à festa para procurá-lo, para dar-lhe aquela mensagem, e o que ele tinha feito?

Saíra do edifício.

O furgão sacolejou ao entrar no estacionamento da emissora. Mal parou, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e saiu.

— _Sesshoumaru_ — o motorista gritou — _Boa sorte na Flórida! Dirija com cuidado._

Ele parou e virou para trás.

— _Não vou para a Flórida._ — Sorriu com alegria pela primeira vez em muitos dias — _Vou para casa._

...

Rin estava exausta. Acima de tudo, sentia-se derrotada. Ela e Kohako haviam perdido Sesshoumaru por uma questão de minutos na festa do prefeito, mas tinham descoberto que ele deixara a moto na emissora.

Telefonara para o Canal 8, pedindo que dissessem a Sesshoumaru para não partir antes de falar com ela, enquanto Kohako seguia pelas ruas a toda a velocidade. Porém, ao chegarem, ele já tinha partido, sem receber sua mensagem.

Rin se recusou a chorar. Era um desapontamento, mas apenas temporário. Afinal, sabia para onde ele tinha ido. Calculou que ele levaria cerca de quatro dias para chegar à Flórida de moto.

Passava da meia-noite quando abriu a porta do apartamento, e foi diretamente para o telefone fazer uma reserva num vôo para Miami. A seguir, reservou um carro na locadora. Então, telefonou para Jakotsu. Ele atendeu com voz sonolenta.

— _Está acordado? Sou eu, Rin._

— _Chefe?_ — Jakotsu ficou alerta no mesmo instante — _Qual é o problema?_

— _A partir de segunda-feira, vou tirar um mês de férias e você ficará no comando. Acha que consegue?_

— _Meu Deus, devo estar sonhando! Você também vai me dar um aumento?_

— _Por que não? Conversaremos melhor amanhã. Desculpe por tê-lo acordado._

— _Pode me acordar sempre que quiser para me dar notícias como essa_ — Jakotsu riu — _Você não vai se arrepender, chefe._

— _Sim, eu sei._

Ela desligou e olhou para o relógio. Meia-noite e meia. Era muito tarde para telefonar para Miuga Madarame e perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda extra. Ligaria de manhã e...

A campainha tocou. Ela olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, imaginando que não vira corretamente a hora. Definitivamente passava da meia-noite. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa que ousava tocar a campainha tão tarde.

Caminhou devagar, tentando conter a onda de esperança. Respirou fundo e checou o olho mágico.

Era Sesshoumaru. Sentiu-se fraca de alívio. Tentando manter o controle, abriu a porta. Sesshoumaru parecia tão cansado quanto ela.

— _Acho que você apanhou a mensagem que deixei na emissora, afinal_ — disse com cuidado.

Ele entrou, fazendo-a se lembrar de como era alto e forte. A presença dele parecia preencher todo o espaço.

— _Posso dizer que recebi um tipo de mensagem._

Os olhos dele estavam sombrios, e ela desejou que ele sorrisse. Ele estava carregando... Varas de pescar?

— _Vale a pena tentar algumas coisas de novo. Imaginei que, se você me deu uma segunda chance, posso fazer o mesmo com a pescaria._

Os olhares se encontraram e ela não teve certeza de quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas levou apenas uma fração de segundo para que caísse nos braços dele. Ele a beijou, e o eco das varas de pescar caindo no chão preencheu o ambiente.

Sesshoumaru riu, exultante de alívio e emoção, quando Rin correspondeu com intensidade. Ela ainda o desejava. Graças a Deus, ainda o amava! Estreitou-a de encontro ao peito e a apertou como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la. E não soltaria. Somente um tolo cometeria tamanho erro duas vezes.

— _Como tem tanta certeza de que vou dar-lhe uma segunda chance, Sesshoumaru?_ — Rin murmurou antes de mordiscá-lo no lóbulo da orelha.

Ele riu. Como pudera pensar que seria capaz de viver sem ela?

— _Se não tinha certeza antes, agora estou mais certo do que nunca. A menos que você beije todos os idiotas que planeja expulsar desse jeito._ — Ele ergueu a mão dela para que o diamante refletisse a luz — _Para dizer a verdade, o anel foi minha maior pista. Deve ter sido uma das poucas vezes na história que alguém aceita um pedido de casamento antes de ele ser formulado._

Rin sorriu, espantada com o fato de sentir-se tão bem, ao contrário de minutos atrás, quando estivera miseravelmente infeliz.

— _Ah, o anel... Não é para menos que você esteja tão seguro._

— _A verdade é que a única coisa da qual tenho certeza é que eu te amo. Você acha mesmo que posso lhe dar tudo que você precisa? _— indagou com voz

baixa e intensa.

— _Sim_ — Rin respondeu sem hesitar.

— _Tem tanta certeza?_ — ele sussurrou.

— _Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em toda a minha vida._ — Ela respirou fundo — _Não espero que você pare de viajar a trabalho, e não poderei acompanhá-lo sempre, mas..._

— _Essa será a parte fácil_ — Sesshoumaru a interrompeu — _Podemos lidar com nossas carreiras, Rin._ — Ele parou, olhando para baixo antes de fitá-la de novo — _É só que... você precisa saber que eu nunca serei da alta sociedade, Rin. Não tenho esse tipo de classe ou estilo..._

— _Você tem mais classe do que qualquer homem que já conheci_ — ela retrucou, indignada.

— _Mesmo quando perco o controle e esmurro o nariz de alguém?_

— _Bem..._ — Ela sorriu — _Ninguém é perfeito._

— _Eu sou mais imperfeito do que a maioria_ — Sesshoumaru admitiu.

— _Eu também não sou perfeita_ — Rin disse — _Pelo menos você não quebrou o nariz de Fields._

Ele a encarou, tentando decifrar as palavras, e os olhos se estreitaram quando as compreendeu.

— _Está tentando me dizer que você..._

Rin assentiu.

— _Três anos atrás. Ele me convidou para jantar, lembra-se?_

— _Sim. Você me disse. E achou que levá-la para jantar daria direito a muito mais do que a sua companhia._

Ela recuou um passo, se recostou na parede e cruzou os braços, como se tentasse bloquear a memória.

— _Bem, Fields foi muito persistente. Não recuou quando eu disse que não queria ir para a cama com ele, e me senti ameaçada. Então, eu... Eu fechei a mão e acertei-o no nariz, do jeito que você me ensinou._

— _O bastardo mereceu. Droga, se eu soubesse, teria batido com mais força._ — Ele tentou sem sucesso esconder a risada.

— _Não é engraçado, Sesshy. Achei que ele fosse mandá-lo para a cadeia._

— _Uma noite atrás das grades não teria me matado. Já aconteceu antes._

Rin encarou-o, chocada.

— _Você já foi preso?_

— _Vivo num mundo diferente do seu, Rin. Você escapou do meu mundo e se esqueceu de como é. No meu mundo há pessoas morando nas ruas, muita poluição e o sistema de educação é deteriorado, pois os pobres não conseguem pagar os impostos e os ricos não..._ — Ele meneou a cabeça — _Acho que o que estou tentando dizer é que sou um homem do povo._

— _E daí?_

— _Sei o que é importante para você. Sei que quer fazer parte de um clube de elite e..._

— _Quem disse isso?_ — Rin o encarava como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

— _Você_ — ele afirmou.

— _Eu não disse!_ – ela exclamou indignada.

— _Disse, sim. Estávamos no colegial._

Rin começou a rir.

— _No colegial, eu também queria me alistar na Força Aérea_ — relembrou-o — _E não se esqueça que eu tinha planos de ser adestradora de cães e pretendia pegar a estrada com um circo canino._ — Sorriu, deleitada — _Você se esqueceu da briga que tive com minha mãe porque eu queria cortar os cabelos e tingir as pontas de azul? Acredite, não quero mais nada disso. Quero você!_

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a e beijou-a mais uma vez.

— _Eu amo você_. — Afastou o rosto para encará-la — _Não quero que cometa um erro do qual possa se arrepender._

— _Poderia dizer o mesmo para você._ — A expressão dela se tornou séria — _Tem certeza de que está preparado para se acomodar e assumir compromisso com uma só pessoa?_

— _Eu quero comprar uma casa com você_ — Sesshoumaru mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos negros — _Uma grande casa com um jardim... Melhor ainda, vou comprar uma chácara para ter alguns cavalos e um grande cachorro. E então, dentro de alguns anos, um pônei ou dois para as crianças..._

— _Crianças..._ — Rin repetiu, encantada.

— _Quero você comigo pelo resto da vida, Rin. Quero usar uma aliança no dedo que diga ao mundo que você é a dona do meu coração. Quero ter filhos com você, muitos filhos com seus belos olhos..._

— _E o seu sorriso_ — ela sussurrou — _Espero que eles tenham o seu sorriso, Sesshy._

Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se diante dela.

— _Case-se comigo, Rin._

— _Você já tem a minha resposta_ — ela disse suavemente.

— _Mas quero ouvi-la dizer. Quero fazer tudo do jeito certo. _

Rin se lembraria daquele momento para sempre, percebeu, olhando para o rosto lindo e familiar.

— _Sim. Quero me casar com você._

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a felicidade transbordou dos olhos dele.

— _Bom... Muito bom_ — disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo doce e lento que a fez tremer. Pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu pelo corredor até o quarto. Parou no meio do caminho e praguejou baixinho.

— _Tenho de ir para a Flórida. Assumi um compromisso, e não posso deixar de ir._

Ela envolveu-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o.

— _Mas não tem de ir hoje, não é?_

Embora ele estivesse seriamente distraído pelos lábios macios, conseguiu se concentrar para responder:

— _Tenho de estar lá na terça-feira de manhã. Se eu for de moto..._ — Ela beijou-o com mais intensidade, fazendo-o gemer — _Eu não quero ir._

— _Deixe a moto aqui_ — Rin murmurou, percorrendo o pescoço dele com a boca — _Vá de avião para a Flórida. Ainda há lugares vazios no vôo de segunda-feira. É quando eu vou._

Ele correspondeu ao beijo apaixonado de Rin até que compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras.

— _Quando você o quê?_

— _Vou._ — Ela sorriu — _Para a Flórida. Ficar com você._

Sesshoumaru fitou-a, maravilhado. Ela o amava. O bastante para segui-lo pelo país. Havia reservado esse vôo mesmo ele tendo ido embora, mesmo ele tendo fingido que não a queria mais. Ele a magoara e ainda assim ela conseguira enxergar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E nesse tempo todo acreditara que ele era o especialista em linguagem corporal.

— _Case-se comigo amanhã, Rin. Podemos ir a Las Vegas e..._

— _Não podemos nos casar na Flórida?_ — ela perguntou — _Então, minha mãe poderá estar presente. Ela vai ficar feliz._

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— _Tem certeza de que ela me perdoou por aquele anzol no seu pé?_

— _Se ela não perdoou, sussurre a palavra "netos" e veja como vai conquistá-la logo._

Ele sorriu.

— _Você pode me dizer por que diabos ainda estamos parados aqui, conversando?_

— _Para um homem que conhece tanto a linguagem corporal, você fala demais_ — ela provocou.

Sesshoumaru carregou-a nos braços e a colocou sobre a cama. Então, sem dizer mais nada, ele demonstrou claramente o quanto a amava.

**FIM**

* * *

_É galera, a fict/adaptação chegou ao fim!_

_Infelizmente esse não tem epílogo..._

_E como prometido: o **nome** do livro **original** é "Body Language" e nos foi **traduzido **como "Mais que Confidente", e é da **autora** Suzanne Brockmann._

_Caso tenham a curiosidade de lê-lo, o tenho em e-book, me deixem o email que lhes encaminho!_

**Agradecimentos especiais para:** _sandramonte, Chelsea de Aguia, Isis Silvermoon e zisis: ADOREI A REVIEW DE VCS MENINAS! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TEREM COMENTADO COM TANTA REGULARIDADE! REALMENTE FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS DE VCS!_

_Não sei qdo voltarei a postar alguma fict ou adaptação, como já disse, estou estudando pra 2ª fase da OAB, assim q a prova passar, acredito que ficará mais tranqüilo pra eu me dedicar à "Rin é um Gênio" ou à alguma outra adaptação desse casal que eu AMO: Sesshy & Rin._

_Ficarei imensamente grata e feliz se me deixarem algum review, gostaria de saber oq acharam do final e da fict como um todo! ;-)_

_Bom...era isso..._

_Bjus!_

_=)_


End file.
